


crush

by malec_fangurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 86,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_fangurl/pseuds/malec_fangurl
Summary: Magnus lived his life with just having a crush on anyone he falls at first sight. He never expect anyone to have a crush on him. but when someone did, he didn't really knew how to react.





	1. crush complete our daily lives

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna check out my other stories, you can visit my instagram acc too : malec.fangurl
> 
> most of my stories are finished there and i dont think i will upload here anymore... I'm thinking of deleting this acc tho...thanks for all the kudos for this story...

Magnus is a 21 years old guy engineering student and was always the most cheerful one in his batch. Many people loves him despite of him being a bisexual. He was always charming and very kind to others. Even tho he has bad memories from high school which no likes him cause of his sexuality, he still decided not to stay in the closet when he went to college, or even before that. Luckily college life is different. No one judges him or treat him badly. The most important thing about college is that he finally get to be in love with someone. Since they were just bad people in highschool, he never really likes anyone then.

He was doing foundation at a college before taking a degree of electrical engineering, which he had always dreamed of. They were learning about basic of engineering before taking the real courses for one year. This is the time where Magnus felt like he found his first love. Camille. Magnus falls in love the first time he saw her. With her sweet smile, they met during a combined class after 2 weeks he got into the college. The conversation starts right away as Magnus saw her smiling at him.

"hey hi, i've never seen you. Which class are you in? You're not in team 1 are you? Cuz i know most of them." Magnus asked. 

"oh no, i'm team 3. You?" Camille answered him sweetly. 

"oh, i'm team 2. But why i have never seen you? I mean our class is just next to each other." Magnus tried to make the conversation longer. Camille laughs slowly. 

"idk. I mean, I'm not that shining i guess. No one really notice me." Camille pouted. Cute, Magnus thought. 

"well, lucky me that i noticed you. Others are just blind. So what's your name?" 

"Camille. You?" she asked shyly. 

"oh, I'm Magnus. Nice to meet you, Camille." Magnus reach out his hand to shake hers. 

"nice to meet you too Magnus." Camille smile as she shakes Magnus' hand. Magnus' heart skips a beat when she says his name.

As their class is divided into team from team 1 to team 6, Magnus was lucky that everytime the foundation student has a combined class, which are once a week, they will be divided into two which is team 1,2,3 as a class and the rest in another class. He was always looking forward to this class cuz gets to see Camille. It's just been 2 months since they met. They are not a thing, but everyone knows that Magnus had a crush on her. The students was just 120 people, so despite of Magnus being obvious, everyone just really know each other closely that Magnus doesn't even care if it spreads. For him, as long as Camille don't have a boyfriend, he would just keep having a crush on her. With his best friend Catarina, which is in team 1, he would always tell Cat how much he likes her, how they met, their whole conversation. Even when Magnus just met Camille on the way to class and smile at each other, or even just saying hi to one another. Magnus tells Cat everything. He loves talking to Cat as much as he loves talking about Camille cuz Cat was his only friend in highschool that knew what he went through. He was always thankful that they went to the same college. Besides his best friend Cat, he also has a special talk buddy from his class. Isabelle. She also knew how Magnus likes Camille. Isabelle is actually a year younger than Magnus cuz she skipped a year in highschool. Easy to say, she is genius. They became fast friends because they have something in common. They both love make up. And with Isabelle, there are always her brother. Alexander. They have been with each other since high school. Since izzy got into the same class as him in highschool. Now they are just inseparable as they were both are interested in engineering too. Magnus dont really mind having Alec around when he was with Izzy. He don't talk much, so it doesn't make any difference if he's there or not. He was just a very good listener and sometimes Magnus can see how Alec laughed silently at his jokes. His small smile is always refreshing for Magnus. Most of the time, Magnus would just hang out with Izzy and Alec cuz they were in the same class eventho he is more open to talking to Cat, their diff schedule for class makes it harder for them to talk after the orientation ends. But still talking to Izzy feels as amazing as talking to Cat, and also Alec, maybe. Even though then don't really talk.

On the other hand, Alec Lightwood is a very smart student. The Lightwoods are all are. He just doesn't want to skip a year because he was too lazy to grow up too quickly, unlike Izzy. Alec is a closeted gay which he actually doesn't really care about coming out cuz he doesn't even want to bother falling in love with anyone. He thinks that love is a waste of time. He would rather just study, have a good job and make good money, a lot of it. But still he wants to have some fun in life. Just enjoy the moment that he have for himself, instead of having the anchor of love around his leg.

Things got interesting when he met Magnus. He was so talkative, he likes talking about his crush, Camille, not that Alec cares who she is. Alec was just amazed how Magnus just wasting his time with being in love or specifically having a crush on anyone. If it was him, Alec would rather study or going out with friends and party all night long. He doesn't really have time for that love bullshit. He also cant believe that such person exist. The one who's crushing on someone and talks about her to everyone except the crush herself. Stupid, he thought. Another thing that Alec loved the most, meeting someone stupider than him.

Since Magnus was hanging out with Izzy, Alec would always have to tag along. They were just inseparable, so Alec couldn't help it even if he doesn't want to. He always have to listen to Magnus' talking crap, bout his crush and all. But still haven't confess even when everyone already knows about how he felt about Camille. Luckily his jokes are good ones despite that stupidity that Alec seems to get annoyed sometimes. He always manage to make Alec laughs for some reason Alec dont even know. Basically they don't really talk, Alec just a silent listener while Magnus do all the talking but not to him, they were just exist in each others' life and that's it. It was more than enough for both of them.

"OMG! Is that team 3?" Magnus said to Izzy as he was turning back to put his books on the bag. Magnus was so excited looking at the class door that has a little transparent glass in the middle of it only to see the students standing on the other side of it. 

"oh yeah, i heard... " Izzy said slowly with a smirk on her face, "Miss Rosa will teach them Chemistry cuz their lecturer is on maternity leave." Izzy can see how his smile brighten. 

"Magnus please, can you hide that excitement a little bit...it's not like you're going to confess or something." Izzy said as he was provoking Magnus to do so. 

"darling, i've read yesterday that if a crush last longer than 4 months, then it's love. So i will be considering about it after 4 months. Okay?" Izzy laughed shaking her head. Magnus can see that Alec is smiling too. 

"where did you read that? That was so stupid. Crush doesn't turn to love just like that." Izzy said in between her laugh. 

"i know right? But at least he reads." Alec said, almost whispering to Izzy making Izzy laugh harder but still Magnus can hear what Alec said. He narrowed his eyes to Alec. 

"yes i read Lightwood. I read course book too. Physics, chemistry." Alec laughed silently. "good for you then." Alec said raising his shoulder and turn to his back to get his bag. 

"And i read quotes. A lot." he was looking back and smiling at Izzy as he said quote. 

"that's where i found it. Love quotes." said Magnus proud. 

"told you, he likes wasting time." Alec said to Izzy as he was about getting up to walk out of the class. 

"yeah, and told you, i like it better when he doesn't talk." Magnus said to Izzy, annoyed. 

Izzy can't help but just laughingly shaking her head looking at these two immature guy. 

The rest of the class were all getting ready to leave the class too. Magnus feel nervous as he walked to the door. He knew Camille must be out there waiting to get into the classroom. He walks out then he saw Camille, a few steps away from then door and smile at her. As he walks closer, 

"hey.." Magnus said nervously. 

"hi Magnus." Camille smiled at him. 

"chemistry huh?" Magnus smiled, they both knew that the subject is hard. 

"yeahh... Is the lec okay? I mean is she good at teaching? There's still a lot that i don't understand since our lec barely came to the class." Camille pouted. 

"yeah yeah, she's good, dont worry. And nice too." Magnus said. 

As all team 2 is out of the class, the team 3 student walks in. 

"oh okay, i have to go now. Bye." Camille said and walks in too. 

"bye.. " Magnus said slowly that she couldn't hear him but he manage to waved at her one last time, so that's enough he guess. After that, he went back to following Alec and Izzy walking to the Cafe for lunch. He was so excited to tell Izzy and Cat about that small conversation.

"OMG you know what she just said to me..?" Magnus started spill his excitement as they were sitting down at the Cafe's table with their lunch. 

"what? she told you she likes you?" Izzy said sarcastically. 

"oh i wish." Magnus rolled his eyes. Izzy chuckled. 

"she told me that she doesn't understand chemistry a lot. And i was like it's okay, Miss Rosa is awesome and what so ever then we just buhbye." Magnus explained and chuckled. 

"okay..? Just that? What are you so excited about? " Izzy confused. 

"just that. God you know me. The fact that we talked for just 10 seconds, thats what I'm excited about." Magnus winked at her and start eating his lunch. 

"okay Magnus, i'm happy for you." Izzy said sincerely. 

She likes seeing Magnus all excited everytime he talked about Camille. Alec was just chuckling while shaking his head listening to their conversation. 

***

Eventho Magnus is straightforward, he doesn't confess easily. He says what he wanted to, but not what he feels. He don't even want to know actually, if she likes him back or not, although he thinks that she likes him too. Tbh he was very confident bout that cuz he have faith in himself so much. But he loves taking the long route to know if it really worth it to jump into a relationship. He can say how much he likes seeing Camille and all the beautiful things bout her. But that doesn't mean he wants to be more than friends, yet. That's why he just love the fact that she would talk to him everytime he greets her. That's more than enough for Magnus. 

Morever, he also wanted to focus in his study instead of being in a relationship. For him, having a crush on someone is just a catalyst for him to go to class everyday. Fact about Magnus' feelings about his crush, the happiness he feels last for 24 hours, so he has to meet her every day to feel happy, that's what makes her a catalyst. It sounds stupid but he really hold onto that fact. But still, it's fine for Magnus if they didn't meet. Just the thought of they would maybe meet if he go to class already makes him happy.


	2. realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a table had turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos....i'm so happy to write more...

"okay why you havent told me that you have close friend in team 3?" Magnus suddenly come at Izzy. 

"what who? I dont." Izzy said innocently. 

"yes you have. Jace Herondale? " Magnus raised his eyebrow. 

"oh him.." Izzy chuckled, almost forgot about her almost brother. 

"he's Alec's best buds, not mine." said Izzy pointing at Alec denying the fact that she was also as close to Jace as Alec is. Izzy chuckled eventually at Alec who was dumbfounded at what she just said. 

"so what anyway? It's not like he has a crush on Camille. He has a girlfriend, in art college. Wait dont tell me you have a crush on him now?" Izzy eyes widened and so did Alec who is right now listening to Izzy. 

"no you silly!" Magnus sounds annoyed. "it's just that i haven't seen Camille for like a week already. I miss her." Magnus pouted. He can see Alec rolling his eyes beside Izzy. 

"okay, but how is that related to Jace?" Izzy is totally lost. Magnus is too complicated to be understood. 

"urgh.. Darling, i just wish you would have told me so that i could be his friend too. So that i have reason to go to their class, maybe to talk to Jace. I have no one that i could talk to from team 3." Magnus pouted again. Izzy laughs. 

"that's the reason? Seriously?" Izzy said laughing while Alec shakes his head hearing what Magnus said, he dont wanna judge him or whatsoever. 

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. The lec would never knock before entering the class. That was weird. So everyone just ignore that knowing there must be some guy from another class. Alec went to the door with his course book. 

"speak of the devil." Izzy smirked at Alec. As Alec opened the door, Magnus can see a blond guy waiting for Alec. He hands the course book to that blonde guy and just chat, considering the lec is not coming anytime soon. 

"wait, that's Jace?" Magnus said unsure. 

"now you dont know him?" Izzy chuckled. 

"i just heard bout him. I never seen him actually. Why i never saw him before?" Magnus asked. 

"well, he was the second intake. He came a month after our orientation. Maybe that's why I forgot to tell you." Izzy said. 

"oh.. So he's new?" Magnus smirked. 

"not really, Magnus. He was just a month later than us." Izzy rolled her eyes, knowing that Magnus thinks he would really get to use Jace for his own benefit. After some time staring at both Alec and Jace, Magnus noticed something. 

"are you sure they are just best buddies? Why did my eyes are telling me that there's something intimate going on in there?" Magnus narrowed his eyes to them. 

"oh that...Alec used to have a crush on Jace." Izzy said innocently but Magnus' eyes widened. Alec is gay?! Magnus was surprised. 

"darling, did u just tell me that your brother is gay?" Magnus asked in a low voice so that no one can hear. 

"yeah, dont worry, it's not secret. He just dont bother telling anyone cuz you know, he's not into this relationship thingy." Izzy pouted, not feeling very proud of that. 

"and yet he has a crush on that blondie." Magnus raised his eyebrow looking at Jace. 

"had. Not has. Past tense. They were just friends now. Alec has gotten over it and Jace has a girlfriend. Her name is Clary, very sweet and talented, and my best girl friend." Izzy smiled sweetly. 

"okay fine what ever. I'm going to get that guy to be my best guy friend." Magnus said looking at Jace as he was getting up from his chair.

Alec was leaning at the door with his arm crossed talking to Jace. Magnus went to him and stand beside him. Their shoulder almost brushed as the door are just that big enough for two person. 

"hey, you must be the second intake right? I'm Magnus." he smile and reach out his hand to Jace. 

"oh hi, I'm Jace." he said as he shakes Magnus' hand. 

"why did you need that Alec's book? It was provided for everyone right?" Magnus pointing at the book he was holding. 

"oh yes, but they dont have it anymore. Second intake has to wait for the next stock that's coming. Perks of being second intake." Jace pouted. 

Magnus laughed. Wow, british, this guy must be fun to talk to, he thought. 

"wait, Magnus? The one who had a crush on Camille?" Alec laughed as Jace also knew bout that. 

Magnus rolled his eyes at laughing Alec and looked at Jace. 

"yup, that's me. The one and only. Wow, words travel fast! How did you know? did she talked about me in your class?" Magnus' smile brightens and suddenly very curious. 

As Jace started to open his mouth, Alec interrupted. 

"okay...i think your lec already in class by now. You should go now." 

"what? We just talked for like 10 seconds!" Magnus whining. 

"so what, I'm not letting you waste my bro's time here talking about your Camille. " Alec makes his annoyed face to Magnus. 

"i just asked ONE question!" magnus was mad. Jace laughed looking at both of them. 

"hey it's okay man." Jace said as he tapped Alec's shoulder. 

"he said it's okay." Magnus stuck his tongue out to Alec. 

"but you know, Alec is right." Magnus pouted when Jace said that. 

"but, we can talk more tonight. We are going clubbing. Wanna join?" Jace asked making Magnus grinned widely. 

Alec widened his eyes as he was not expecting Jace would invite Magnus along. 

"what? No! Why him too?!" Alec disagree. 

Magnus smirked liking the idea so much. 

"oh come on man it's boys night out anyway." Jace assure Alec. 

"it's okay Jace, he's always like this,just ignore him. Back to that boys night out, that sounds fun! Where is this taking place?" 

"pandemonium." Jace smiled ignoring Alec who is shaking his head wanting to say 'dont tell him!' and sighed loudly when he did. Magnus saw it and just chuckled inside. 

"my fav club. Nice! I mean lush! I'll be there." said Magnus excited as he tried the only British slang he knows cuz he likes Jace's accent so much. Jace laughed hearing that 'lush' word. 

"okay man, 8pm. I'll be waiting at the entrance. Ciao." Jace walked away to his class.

Magnus was waving at Jace smiling when he saw Alec was giving him a death stare. 

"what?" Magnus asked with an innocent look. 

"do you really have to be this annoying?" Alec was irritated. 

"dont worry darling, i just wanna borrow your crush for one night." Alec eyes widened as Magnus said that. 

"he's not my crush!" they were arguing quietly at the door. 

"well not anymore now, do you?" Magnus let out his tongue to Alec and just walked to his seat leaving furious Alec behind. 

"Izzy! " Alec said under his nose madly, knowing that it must be her telling that Jace used to be his crush, and walked back to his seat too.

***

That night, Magnus was wearing his fav sparkling red coat which makes him looks stunning especially with that heavy make up of him. Beautifully drawn smoked eyed and some glitter, he's done. He took a cab which drop him out right in front of the club. He saw Jace right away waiting for him. 

"hey sorry i was late. Traffic." Magnus said but it's him wearing make up that takes longer instead of the traffic actually. 

"it's fine man, everyone's inside already. Come." Jace was very welcoming, Magnus likes it. 

They both walked in. Jace walked to his usual spot, which there's already some guys at the table with Alec at the end of the semi circle cubicle. 

"so this is Simon, Meliorn, Raphael and... That guy." Jace smiled pointing at every one of them and lastly Alec. 

Magnus forced a smile to Alec and so did Alec. A very insincere smile. He shakes their hands one by one and introduce himself. After that, they took few shot. Since it's Friday night, they went full course. Drunk into the night. As they all were feeling a little bit tipsy, they're all headed to the dance floor.

After some time, Magnus went back to this table and followed by Jace. 

"having fun?" Jace asked. 

They both were not very drunk, yet. 

"yeah,kinda. Do you guys always have fun like that?" pointing his eyes to that wildly dancing Alec and the other trio. 

"yeah... Kinda." Jace smiled and took a one shot of a glass from the table. 

"so, Alec said you wanna be friends with me so that you could ask about Camille. Ask away then, not that i know a lot tho." Jace said as he lean his back on the sofa with his arms crossed. 

"oh shit. I didn't mean it like that, sorry." 

"no no, it's fine. I dont mind." Jace laughed looking at nervous Magnus. 

"oh i hate that guy! Always make me looks bad!" Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec making Jace laughed harder. 

"sorry again. I was just excited knowing that Izzy has close friend from team 3. You know, that team filled with mostly unapproachable people. I cannot talk to anyone except Camille but I'm curious on how she was in class. Just that. It's just for fun anyway. Just a crush, you know. Nothing more." Magnus explained almost as fast as bullet train to make sure Jace doesn't think badly of him. 

"hey man, chill... it's fine, i get it. I was like that too with Clary and now she's my girl. You wanna make her your girl? Need hard advice?" Jace sounds excited. 

"what? No! Eww..." Magnus shakes his head. 

"first thing first, it's just a crush. I dont want a girlfriend anyway. Told you it's just for fun." Magnus said and took a shot too. 

Then he stand up straight and walk to the dance floor. 

"wait! You dont wanna ask me anything bout your Camille?" Jace yelled at him. 

"nope! Not tonight. There's nothing I'm curious about right now. I can't even think of her right now. I just wanna have fun!" Magnus yelled back at Jace and went dancing.

Magnus walked to the middle of the dance floor dancing on his own. He was having fun jumping around at first. As he started to embrace the music, in a flash the music took control. He found himself in a different world. His movements flowed with a dazzling grace that took away the breath of every person in that club. He could feel his soul become one with the music and he unleashed his emotions into the dance. He was having so much fun. Magnus had always knew how to dance. He was a dancing machine. Needless to say that everyone would very much come to him and join him dancing. He was dancing with a lot of strangers and come to him one by one.

"hey beautiful.." he heard the voice coming from behind him. 

He have heard that a lot tonight so he doesn't even bother to turn around. Suddenly he feels like an electric wave flows into his vein when the owner of that voice holding his waist that were not covered with cloth. A touch on his bare skin that give him an electric shock wave makes him turn around to see that person. 

"hey..." the voice said as their eyes met. 

It was Alec! A drunk Alec. Magnus was overwhelmed. Out of all people that has been touching him tonight, Alec was the one who gave this electric thingy that he has always been dreaming of. 

"you're so beautiful!" he pulls him close and whispered that to Magnus' ears then give a kiss in that ear. 

"oh hoo hoo...hey drunk guy... Chill... " Magnus pushed Alec's chest to create some distance between them since Alec started giving him wet kisses on his neck. 

"what...no... " Alec whined. He takes Magnus' hand that was on his chest and put it up around his neck. 

"dance with me...you beautiful creature!" he take him by his waist again. Magnus cant resist as his grip tightens around his waist. Alec continue what he was doing earlier, he just cant stop. This beautiful man is just tasty. 

"oh you are so gonna regret this! If only u could remember." smirked Magnus with a little groan as he was also enjoying the kisses. 

Magnus is only half as drunk as Alec is, but still he wants to satisfy the guy that gives him that sober moment for one second with his touch. But that doesn't mean he likes him or something. Then they started dancing as one as the music getting louder, getting into their own world.

After Alec let go of his grip, Magnus walked away slowly without Alec noticing, not to give Alec so much time with him that he could remember what happened. He continued dancing with Jace who dance a little bit far away from them. 

"it's rare too see him like that." Jace said to Magnus. 

This two guys are just too good at drinks that none of them are too drunk that they would forget about tonight yet. 

"what? Who?" Magnus asked confused. 

"Alec of course, he was looking for you again I guess." they both chuckled looking at drunken Alec. He definitely is looking for his beautiful stranger again. 

"yeah, he was just too drunk. You know he hate me, so I'm just gonna save him from the regret and embarrassment." Magnus laughed. 

"no, he doesn't dance with strangers even when he was drunk, or KISS anyone like that. That was not hatred man, trust me." 

"yeah well he doesn't know who i am.., would you just not tell him that i danced with him tonight, if he asked? I think he won't remember that it's me, so let's just leave it at that, okay?" 

"okay." 

"so tell me about those three guys, i feel like they were having dance battle since forever!" Magnus laughed. 

"oh yes, you are so damn true. That happens everytime. See, all of them have a crush on Izzy." Jace laughed. 

"so when it's boys night out, the last man standing would get to talk to Izzy first when they met." he said in between his laughter. 

"seriously? So who did Izzy like?" Magnus asked curious 

"idk man, that girl is just complicated, no one could even guess who she likes. She's wicked. Since highschool." 

They just continue laughing and dancing til the night ends. Sometimes, his gaze went looking for Alec and saw him dancing alone since Magnus left. Magnus thought that he was probably just too drunk now that he feels like he wanted more of that kisses, so Magnus just ignored that feelings.

***

On Monday, Alec came to class with a little of hangover. 

"wow, you're still hangover? It's been two days. That's weird." Magnus started the conversation, completely erasing his weird feelings that night. 

"where's Izzy?" he asked again as he only saw Alec not followed by her. 

"she has fever." Alec answered only the last question cuz he didnt bother to explain why he was still hangover.

The truth is that he has been going back to the club looking for his beautiful stranger cuz that's the only thing he remembers as soon as he woke up on Saturday. He was so hung up on him but all he could remember is his beautiful neckline and his scent, maybe. He was so irritated by Jace who didn't even want to tell him who he is. It's totally a lie when he said he didn't notice who Alec was dancing with cuz Alec knew when Jace lied. But he can't keep pressuring him, cuz he knew Jace wont spill the tea easily, that's why he just decided to go by himself, get drunk alone in the club for two nights, only to fail so helplessly.

Luckily their class ended early and they has no more class after lunch. Alec waited for Magnus to finish packing his stuff. Magnus didn't expect him to, so he looked at him with a questioning look. 

"what? Cuz Izzy is not here, you dont wanna eat lunch with me?" Alec answered his questioning face. 

"do i really have to?" Magnus rolled his eyes. He just wanna go home right away. 

"yes you must! I need to get some food in me so that i will feel more sober and drive Jace home." Alec annoyed. 

"okay fine, you got me at 'drive Jace home'. I can wait for Camille to finish her class as well then. At least i could see her. Yay!" Magnus suddenly felt excited.

Alec just rolled his eyes and they walked together to the cafe.

As they were sitting down at the table with their lunch, Alec can see Magnus eyes keep on glancing at the sidewalk waiting for someone to walk by. "they wont finish in another 30 minutes.chill..." Magnus rolled his eyes listening to that sarcastic hoarse voice of Alec.

They started to eat. Now Alec is feeling a little more sober. 

"okay, let's say you meet her." Alec started to talk. 

"why dont you just tell her you love her?" 

"correction, i dont love her. I like her. It's two different things." 

"yeah whatever, both sounds the same to me." Alec made his duck face and continue eating his lunch. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and did the the same. He didn't want to say anything anymore. It's not like Alec would care about his love theory. 

"okay, tell me." Alec said suddenly after he took a few sips of his coffee. 

"what?" Magnus asked confused. 

"the difference? Love and like? Why is it different? Both are feelings and for me, i think i would love someone i like." Alec raise shoulder looking proud of himself. 

"first thing first, you are wrong. You will not always love someone you like, but you will definitely like someone you love. Because.. Like is like when your heart skips a beat when she says your name. Thoughts of her makes you smile. Seeing her makes you happy. All those beautiful things that just makes your day. But love is in a-whole-nother level." Magnus' eyes brighten when he started to talk about love. 

"Love is when you felt those beautiful things first but then it becomes more than that. Like when you feel electrified when he touches you, and when you looked at him, you saw your future in those eyes. And when you love someone, you want nothing more than for them to be truly happy no matter what it takes, because that’s how much you care about them and because their needs come before your own. You want to give him everything he wants and everything he needs. As long as he's happy, you're happy. And that's the kind of happiness that last forever. " 

Magnus was so into his theory of love, he didnt even notice how he took Alec's breath away with his sparkling eyes or how he changed from she to he. 

"if liking someone is all about your happiness, loving someone is about their happiness that makes you happy." Magnus smile sweetly looking at his food. 

"have you ever felt that way about someone?" his gaze turn to Alec which makes Alec, who is looking so lovingly at Magnus, turn his eyes on his own food. 

"i think i just did." Alec said under his nose which Magnus couldn't even hear it. 

"hmm? " Magnus asked. 

'oh fuck!' Alec was flabbergasted.


	3. acceptance and courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confessing take risks, but if it worth the risk, if HE is worth the risk. Just go for it!  
> rejection is a part of life. if it doesn't hurt, it's not life. life is balanced. when you get hurt, you will heal. it just takes time.

"hey what did you just say?" Magnus asked again as Alec suddenly ignored him. 

"nothing. I just have no comment on your definition for love and like. Okay?" 

"fine." Magnus pouted. 

The lunch went on with silent but not an awkward one, because each other's presence are just enough for them at the moment. 

After some time, he saw Jace coming out from his class walking towards the parking lot. 

"finally!" Alec sighed. He stand up and start to walk to his car. 

"hello? goodbye? thank you for accompanying me for lunch?" Magnus sounded annoyed as well as being sarcastic. How can Alec tried to leave him just like that? 

"whoops, sorry. Thanks for lunch. I hope you get to see your Camille. I will see you tomorrow. Buhbye." Alec said quickly with a small smile and waved him goodbye. 

Magnus felt a little bit disappointed seeing he left just like that. He didn't even bother to wait for Camille anymore. He was now on his way home too. 

***

Alec walks as fast as he could towards Jace who is already waiting for him beside his car. They both get into his car, and drove away in silent. Jace was very worried when Alec gave him a silent treatment the whole way home. As they arrived in front of Jace's house, Alec let out a loud sigh. Jace was not getting off anyway. He knew he shouldn't, not right now. 

"Alec, what's wrong?" Jace asked worried. 

Alec pushed down his seat and lay on his back, putting his arm on his face covering both of his eyes. He needs to relax. 

"it was Magnus right?" Alec asked. 

"huh?" Jace was confused. 

"my beautiful stranger. The one I've been trying to remember." Jace was speechless. 

"i still remember his beautiful sparkling eyes when he dance that pulled me towards him in the first place. He looks so happy when he dance, just like when he talks about love. How can i not remember who he is? How can i forget those eyes for a moment?! " his tears are streaming down to his hair on both side of his head. 

"hey man, why are you crying? You remember now. It's a good thing then." Jace tried to calm him down. 

"so it's true. It's really him?" Alec smirked sadly knowing that he found the one he's been looking for. 

"yeah...man I'm sorry i didn't tell you. He said maybe you would be embarrassed if u knew so he told me not to tell you." Jace heard a small sarcastic laughed from Alec as he said that. 

"embarrassed? Hell yeah i am. Falling for him all over again listening to him talking about love? And still hung up on him since that night? What else could be more embarrassing than that? Oh yeah, HE WAS INTO SOMEONE ELSE." Alec let out a loud sigh. 

"hey, it was just a crush. You can still pursue him if you want. Why don't you try first before giving up? " Jace encouraged him. 

"what the fuck Jace! This feels so weird. He's so stupid, with his theory and quotes. I used to hate him but now he's all i can think of." 

"dude, i dont wanna act like I know you better than you know yourself but you never hate him. you never did! seriously! And you knew did very well." 

"no i don't Jace. I don't know that." 

"come on man! You let him stick around because you've already love the presence of him. And i thought no one can annoy you more than those trio because they were in love with Izzy. This guy is already a step ahead since he's not in love with Izzy. So why don't you give this feelings a chance. Tell him you like him. Who knows there's a chance he might feel the same." Jace sounds very confident. 

"no Jace, i dont like him. I love him already, and he definitely does not feel the same." Alec sounded defeated.

"what the hell is wrong with you!? You dont even asked him yet. I saw you guys that night, remember? You guys are very much into each other and you seriously can't deny the chemistry between the both of you. And how can you say that you're in love with him when you just going to give up the moment you say that. That's not love! Love is like when you know he's the one and you just wanna make him happy. As long as he's happy, you're happy, and it's definitely not giving up on him." Jace said half mad and half comforting. 

"you sound just like him and i never thought you would really understand love." Alec chuckled. 

"hey, i have Clary, remember? She's my everything. I knew love better than you. I knew she's the one the moment our hands touched.There's like an electric flow into me when we touched, it was real. Seriously." as Jace was blabbering his love for Clary, something came to Alec's mind. 

"oh fuck! it's me!?" Alec suddenly realized how Magnus changed the subject from she to he when he was talking just now. 

"he was describing us that night. I think he likes me too. He doesn't even realize it himself." Alec smirked let out a relieved sigh. 

"what are you talking about?" Jace asked confused. 

"nothing. It's just... You have to help me!" Alec suddenly grab Jace by his shoulder. 

"okay okay, anything for you, man. Chill! " Jace doesn't know whether to be happy or worried and this sudden change of his mood. 

"can you find out whether Camille has a boyfriend or not? I think the only way to make sure he was over her, is that this girl has someone else." 

"okay I'll figure it out. But what if she doesn't?" 

"oh fuck! I didn't think of that." Alec was lost. 

Jace laughed, suddenly feeling stupid trying to act like a super agent but seeing Alec acting this stupid is the funniest thing ever. 

"okay scratch that. Just figured it out, then we decide what to do after that. Whatever happens, I'm still gonna make him mine." Alec was now very sure of his feelings. 

He have that silver of hope remembering the electric flow that he also felt when he touches Magnus. 

"that's the spirit! Yeahhh!! " Jace yelled excited in the car while punching Alec's shoulder. 

"okay shut up. Now get out. I'm going home." Alec was more relaxed now after letting everything out. 

Talking to Jace is always helpful. Jace just laughed and get off the car while shaking his head. Before Alec pulls over, he called up for Jace. 

"hey Jace, thanks." 

before Jace could even answer him, he was gone. 

"anything for my best friend! " Jace yelled even though he knew Alec couldn't hear him anymore. 

***

The next day, Izzy was in the class earlier than Alec. She was already feeling better. Magnus is excited as he saw her. 

"Isabelle darling! Are you okay? What happened to you? Fever? " Magnus was talking nonstop while feeling Izzy's forehead. 

Izzy chuckled 

"I'm fine, Magnus. I'm always like this at this time of the year. So you dont have to worry about it." 

Magnus gave a questioning look. 

"you see, it's my birthday this week. So i would get all excited until i got fever. But I'm fine now, so i will start planning my party!" 

Magnus laughed out loud. 

"that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." 

Izzy just rolled his eyes. 

"and I thought you were the genius. " he said between his laugh. 

"urgh shut up Magnus! At least this weekend you get to have more fun." Izzy smirked. 

"what is that supposed to mean?" Magnus was confused seems like Izzy is contemplating something he didnt understand. 

Of course Alec has told her everything. But Magnus doesn't take any hint. He seems to really forget about that night. He was over it. 

"nothing. I'm just happy." Izzy grinned widely. 

"party at my house this Friday!" she said to Magnus. 

"your house? What about your parents?" 

"they're outstation and they gave the permission already. " she said half singing. 

"oh great! Can i ask Camille to be my date? To your party?" Magnus blurted. 

"uh. What?" Izzy was taken aback. 

"yeah.. I think it's about time already. Don't u think? " Izzy was speechless. 

"why? Don't you want to finally see me confess to her." Izzy just gave him a small smile. 

"yeah.. Kinda. If you're happy, I'm happy." 

Alec came in as they were talking. 

"what are you guys talking about?" Alec was smiling happily as he sit down on his chair next to Izzy. 

"my party." Izzy smiled. 

"and I'm gonna finally ask Camille out." Magnus said proudly. 

"yeah, and that." Izzy said feeling a bit guilty towards his brother. 

Luckily the lecturer came in soon after that. So the conversation just stop at that. Alec was too disappointed to say anything and he don't even know what to feel anymore. He didn't even talk to Magnus that day.

***

That evening Jace and Alec were playing basketball. They were playing one to one as the trio bailed on them. The trio was in a band and since Izzy's birthday is coming up, they were busy preparing some songs for her. 

"hey, i didn't get to ask her yet. She was absent since yesterday." Alec ignored him and shoot perfectly. He was on fire. 

"that's great man!" Jace said as he saw Alec played so well today. 

"yeah thanks. Let's go again." they started in the middle of the court again. 

"hey you give me that silent treatment again. Why?" Jace snatch the ball from him and went to shoot it swiftly. Alec sighed. 

"let's just forget it okay?" 

"forget about what? " 

"everything." 

"what? You mean about Camille? You say you wanna make him yours! You're giving up again?" Jace was mad. 

He just took the ball in his hand and stop playing. 

"he was going to ask her out. What's the point in trying anymore?" Alec said as he was feeling more and more sad than he already had. 

"yeah i heard that from Izzy. So what? It's not like they were together yet." Jace was annoyed. 

"i am still going to ask her if she is available which i hope not. And if i were you, i will never give up on Magnus." Jace run bumping the ball toward the pole and shoot a three pointer perfectly. 

"i never thought you would give up this easily." Jace said and leave Alec alone at the court. 

As Alec knew what Jace said is true, he let out a deep sigh. He was afraid of getting rejected as much as he was scared of losing Magnus to doing nothing.

***

Camille was absent for three days. Apparently Jace only get to ask her on Thursday as well as Magnus. 

"OMG i saw her this morning. I think i will ask her after they finish classes today." Magnus told Izzy and obviously Alec is there. 

He was just silently listen to them, didnt even bother to say any words. 

"okay Magnus, i wish you luck. But promise you wont get heartbroken if she rejected you or something." Izzy said worried. 

"oh, now that i wanna ask her out, everyone is suddenly worried about me?" Magnus pouted. 

"you think she would reject me? " Magnus continue. 

"idk Magnus, i was afraid that maybe she already have someone, you know. She's hot." Magnus gave her the stare. 

"what?" Izzy dont understand the stare. 

"why are you suddenly become so unsupportive?" Magnus said sadly. 

"no, it's not like that. I'm worried. That's all." Magnus gave her a smile. 

"it's okay darling, I'll be fine. Getting rejected is part of life. I think I'll manage." Magnus end his talk as the lecturer came in. 

He didn't see how Izzy slowly patted on Alec's shoulder, making sure that he's not sad like she does. Well obviously Alec is not only sad, he was heartbroken too. Before even have the chance to try.

Magnus walked out earlier from the class as soon as their class finished. He waved both of them goodbye and went out. He was now waiting for Camille outside of her class. He was definitely going to do it.

"Alec, I'm sorry." Izzy said looking at her brother's sad face. 

"no, it's not your fault. It's mine." Alec replied with no emotion at all. 

"you know what! You're right. It really is not my fault. It's yours! You should just tell him how you feel for the past three days she was not here. But what did you do? You just decided to put on your silent mode all week. I don't know why you're being like this. You're not the one who's supposed to give him up just like that. It's not the end of the world if you just confess to him, even if he has feelings for Camille." Izzy was starting to get mad, covering the fact that she was also sad when her brother was sad. 

"yes Izzy, all you said is true. Maybe i was scared of being rejected. So i think it might be best if i just let him go before..." 

"before even trying!? " Izzy cut him off. 

As they were walking away from their class, Izzy stop at the sidewalk in front of Alec. She puts her hand on his shoulder. 

"have you forgot again? How you told me that he was maybe talking about you when it comes to love. You said so yourself. We cannot guarantee her to make him feel happy but i know you would. You wanted that and I'm very sure that you could. Only!" 

Izzy cupped Alec's face. 

"only if you tried. Getting rejected sucks. But it's a hell lot better than never taking a chance at all." Izzy smiled lovingly at her brother after she finished her genius talk. 

"and of course you are the genius one in our family." Alec grinned widely. He gave a kiss on her cheek and runs back to their classes. 

Magnus was waiting outside of Camille's class. He felt nervous but also empty at the same time. He didn't know what he was doing. Is it the right thing to do? But he just wanted to end this crush once and for all. He was looking down on his shoe when someone suddenly grab him by the wrist and just take him away from there. 

"what are doing?" Magnus was startled as he saw Alec's grip on his hand not knowing where he was taking him. Alec just walked silently until they were at the back of the building.

Alec literally pinned Magnus to the wall slowly as he let go of his hand. 

"what the hell is wrong with you!? Her class is about to finish! I have to meet her." Magnus said madly. He was looking towards the classes. 

"shut up Magnus, just listen to me." Alec was panting not only because he walks too fast but also because he was nervous about what he was going to talk. 

"no! You listen to me! I have been waiting for this for... " 

Alec smashed his lips on Magnus'. When their lips touched for the first time, Alec's brain lit on fire and the electricity spread again throughout their entire body. Magnus was not expecting that but he can still feel the fireworks coming along with that kiss. Magnus can only clench his fist without moving. His hands were just static on the side of his body. The kiss was brief with the intention to just make Magnus shut up.

As Alec broke the kiss to look at Magnus' eyes, he saw those beautiful brown eyes again, looking so stunned at him, he cant resist it, so he leaned in for another kiss. Magnus hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion he saw in those hazel eyes made him gasp. Lust and desire. However, before he could ponder about it further, Alec pushed himself towards Magnus and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As their lips crushed together, Magnus felt like he was walking on air. It was magic, the way Alec's lips connected with him. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than Magnus could have imagined and he opened his mouth with a low moan letting Alec's tongue in. Magnus obviously lost his mind for a moment. After he realized he was too deep drowning in his own fairy tale, he opened his eyes immediately and pushed Alec away. 

"what the hell?" Magnus covered his lips the the back of his hands. 

Alec was still recovering from the kiss, panting, tried to open his eyes slowly with his fast beating heart. He clears his throat before he started to talk. 

"Magnus, listen." 

"no, i don't wanna hear anything from you." Magnus tried to walk away from him but as he turns his back on Alec, he grab him by the wrist. Again. 

"don't go. I really need to tell you this." Magnus stopped only because Alec sounded desperate. 

but he didn't say anything nor even turning back to Alec. Out of the blue, Magnus felt a warm body on his back. Alec hugged him from behind wrapping his arm around Magnus. Magnus was startled at first. 

"let me go. " Magnus said as he hold Alec's hand that were tangling in front of his chest. 

"no. I'm not letting you go. I won't give up on you, Magnus. Not in a million years." Alec said as he tightens his embrace. 

"what are talking about?" Magnus still confused with what's going on. 

"Magnus, can please stop having a crush on Camille? Don't ask her out. I like you. I want you to go out with me. I like you Magnus. I really really like you." Alec said slowly words by words. Then he buried his face on Magnus's neck. 

Magnus was overwhelmed with everything. He didn't know what he feels at the moment. After some time, Alec felt how Magnus was still trying to get out of his embrace, so he let him go. 

"i gotta go, she maybe already on her way home now." Magnus said without even looking at him and start to walk away. 

He was still thinking about Camille?! Alec was heartbroken. Again Alec grab his wrist, 

"Magnus, i know you feel what i feel." Alec said for one last time, not trying to give up this time. 

Magnus release his hand hardly from Alec's and walked away speedily. In a minutes, Alec can no longer saw him as he disappeared into the building. He was very disappointed as he was holding back the urge to cry but he didn't regret anything that had happened.


	4. Confusion

Magnus run away from Alec and saw Camille near the parking lot. He run straight away to her. 

"hey Camille!" Magnus called her half yelled making her jumped a bit. 

"oh my god, Magnus! You scared me. What the hell?" Camille said. 

"ops sorry. I didn't mean to. You're heading home?" 

"yes i am. Why? Did you need anything?" 

"yes i do." Magnus was panting as he continue to say what he wanted. 

"i need you to tell me something." Magnus said and Camille gave him a questioning look. 

"okay, i think everyone already knew the fact that i have a crush on you." Magnus started, making Camille speechless. 

"it's true and i think even you knew it. But i need to clear the air once and for all. Do you have a boyfriend?" Magnus straightforwardly asked her. 

"I'm sorry Magnus, i didn't know you like me and i do have a one. A boyfriend." Camille said apologetically. 

"oh thank god!" Magnus said suddenly and even he himself didn't expect that he would say that. 

"did i just said that?" he was taken aback by himself. 

Camille laughed out loud. Rumors had it, that Magnus likes her, but she didn't even believe it cuz his smile showed her that it was just purely an admiration, nothing more than that. So she actually glad that Magnus finally come clean. 

"Magnus, I'm glad you finally ask me about it. Honestly I've heard, but i dont think it's true. Well, I know I'm gorgeous, so it makes sense for anyone to have a crush on me." she laughed more and so did Magnus. 

"but not you, Magnus." Camille put her hand on Magnus's cheek. 

"you're special. You admire everyone. If u ask me, the way you look at me and everyone else is the same. Basically you can say you have a crush on everyone. Because your eyes sparkled in a different way when you're happy. When you look at something you love." Camille smiled at him. Her hands went down to his shoulder. 

"like the Lightwoods. Idk which one of them, but definitely them. I'm sure you love one of them." Magnus was speechless. 

He never thought about that. Is it really Alec? It's not Izzy, he was sure cuz Izzy is like her own sister already. Maybe it's true that he always feels complete when he's there and his smile makes his day sometimes. But he never felt his heart beating fast or anything when he was with him. 

"seriously?" Magnus only managed to get that word out of him. He didn't know what else to say. 

"yes Magnus! Why dont you just admit it? Was it Izzy or Alec? If I think about it, it's probably Alec Lightwood, right?" Magnus widened his eyes to her. 

"why him?" he asked. "he's annoying, selfish, only do what he wants and urgh... I dont know..." 

Camille smiled at him. 

"i told you. I know I'm right. Your eyes sparkled again, differently. It's love darling. I knew it. If you're not sure cuz that 'heart beating fast or nervous when looking at him' thingy. Fuck that shit. If he's the one, why would you feel nervous. The ONE would makes you feel calm and happy, not nervous. This is a logic truth." Camille said confidently. 

suddenly a guy approached them. 

"hey babe." Camille grinned widely with her eyes sparkling bright. 

"hey" She give a smooch on the guy's lips. 

"Magnus, this is Stan, my other half. Like this guy over here, he calms me everytime i see him. " Camille said happily putting her hand on Stan's chest. 

What's weird is that Magnus actually felt relieved knowing all this. He knew that it was only a crush, the sparks were never enough anyway. Stan gave her a questioning look but Magnus smiled at him tried to shake Stan's hand. 

"hi, I'm Magnus. Don't worry bout it, she just told me how much she loves you." he said, making Stan laughs and then he looked at Camille. 

"so you're going to Izzy's party tomorrow? " 

"yes of course. With Stan. Is that okay with you? " 

"yup! Definitely! thanks Camille." he smiled at Camille who was in Stan's embrace. 

"for what?" 

"you know what." Magnus winked at her. 

"sooo, I gotta go now, see you later?" 

"yeah okay. Later." Camille was about to waved him goodbye before he stopped again and looked at Stan. 

"oh and Stan, you're a lucky man. See you at the party." Magnus gave Stan a fist bump. 

"i know man, i know. See ya." Stan kisses Camille's forehead and walk to the car that he came to pick her up with. 

"oh wait,," Camille said to Stan and run to Magnus. 

"Magnus!"

"hey, what.. " Magnus said surprised. 

"i just wanna say one thing." she cuts him off. 

"you're welcome. And, okay now that's two thing." Camille said making Magnus laugh. 

"you don't have to be afraid to put your heart on the line. I was afraid once, but since i know Stan is the one, i tried not to. Now I'm very happy." 

"yes Camille, i get what you mean." Magnus gave her a smile and a kiss on the cheek. 

"thanks again." Camille smiled and walked back to Stan as she waved him goodbye and so did Magnus. 

*** 

Magnus couldn't sleep all night. He kept thinking about that kiss. He was just tossing and turning on his bed. Why didn't he notice this. It makes perfect sense. That night, the electric that went through his vein. That calms him down. He was never nervous around Alec cuz he's the one. 

"you are fucking stupid Bane! " he said to himself regretting the fact that he just left. But how can he makes it right again? 

***

The next day, he went to class later than usual only to just saw Izzy. 

"happy birthday darling." Magnus said to Izzy and give her a kiss on the cheek. She just gave him a small smile. 

"thanks Magnus." her eyes seemed sad. 

"hey what's wrong? It's your birthday. Try to look happier please." he said as he was feeling a little bit guilty because he might be the reason for that. 

"sorry Magnus, it's just that I don't know what happened to Alec yesterday but he doesn't want to talk me. This morning, he just said that he had a headache, so he's not going to class." Magnus felt like someone crushed his heart with a stone. 

"should i just cancel my party tonight? He seemed super down." Izzy said worried about his brother. 

"no no no! Please don't. I'm sorry Isabelle. It's all my fault." Magnus said apologetically. 

"no it's not. It was mine. I'm the one who pushed him to do what he did yesterday, even tho i dont know what he had done, he seemed broken to pieces. I'm sorry if that burdens you, Magnus. I was selfish. Maybe i just like the fact that you guys would get together cuz it really seems like you guys are perfect for each other. When you guys were arguing, i knew i saw love in both pairs of your eyes. But i guess i was wrong." Izzy confessed. 

She looks up to the ceiling to make sure her tears didnt rolled down her cheek. 

"you're not wrong Izzy. He was right when he said i was stupid. I just left him like that yesterday. I was scared. Having a crush is fun, but to be really in love with someone? That scares me." Izzy eyes widened. 

"wait. are you saying that, you love my brother?" Izzy was stunned. 

"i don't know... I mean, yes. i do, actually... " he said yes shyly. 

Izzy didnt care about those tears anymore. She just let it streaming down her face and wipe it away to look at Magnus straight in the eyes. 

"Isabelle, about your brother, can you give me one more chance to make it right?" he was now looking confident. 

"i think i knew what i had to do. I'm still scared, but your brother deserves to be happy." Magnus gave Izzy a soft smile. 

"Magnus, i didn't want you to tell him you love him just so he could be happy. I want you to be happy too." Magnus smiled lovingly to Izzy. He puts his hand on Izzy's cheek, 

"i am darling. If he's happy, I'm happy. And you're right! This is love. Why the fuck did i just realized that? I am so stupid. " he take his hand and pretended to flip the table as he realized how stupid he is. Izzy chuckled at the sight of Magnus. 

"but what about Camille?" she asked worried. 

"Camille was ancient history." he winked at her. 

"funny thing is, i asked if she had a boyfriend, then i just unknowingly said 'thank god!' after she said she has one." they both chuckled as that sounded so stupid. 

"why did you say that?" Izzy ask in between her laugh. 

"not sure, i guess maybe i just want to not have a crush on her anymore. I felt guilty to just changed my heart for liking one person to another. So i think i just wanted a reason not to have a crush on her anymore. So that ends it. And one thing about crush, you can end it whenever you want." Magnus smiled proudly. 

"but what about Alec? Is he was just a crush too?" Magnus can see the anxiousness in her eyes. He sighed. 

"as much as i hope he is, he's not darling. He is definitely more than a crush, more than a like, like more than a love! " Magnus makes it sounds like a joke but they both knew that he's not. Izzy chuckled happily hearing what Magnus said. 

"so what are you going to do now?" Izzy asked. "I'll tell you what..." he smirked at her. 

*** 

"hey! Get out of this fucking bed!!" Jace yelled at Alec seemed to still be drowned in his own tears and sadness. 

He tried to pulled the blanket that's covering Alec's whole body. 

"go away, Jace!" Alec said with his hoarse voice and holding on tight to the blanket that's covering his face. 

"i was trying to tell you something important since yesterday! Why the hell that you didn't pick up my call? When Izzy told me what happened, i come here straight after class! I ask Camille already. She said... " Jace was trying to talk to Alec but he cuts him off. 

"stop Jace! I dont wanna hear it. I think i know what you wanna say. I saw them laughing at the parking lot yesterday when he ask her out. They must have been happy by now. So just dont fucked me up more than i already have. I don't need to hear how happy they are right now. Thanks. Now could you please get out! " Alec said as he can feel tears wetting down in his pillow. 

"do you remember Stan? From high school." Jace said in a calm voice. He dont wanna argue with Alec anymore. 

"yeah... My football team Stan? What's up with him?" Alec said as he revealed his red eyes a bit from the blanket to look at Jace who was sitting on the bed in front of him. 

"He is Camille's boyfriend. What a small world right?" Jace chuckled. 

"what?! But Stan is with his neighbor since highschool. Omg it really is Camille. He told me her name once. She was Stan's Camille? Oh fuck! Why didn't you tell me earlier! I, i... " Alec was speechless. 

"well, i would've already told you yesterday if u havent shut me out." Jace said sarcastically. 

"he left me Jace. Right after I told him I like him. I promise you, i was holding on to him til the very last moment but he still left me without words. I dont know what i should do anymore." Alec looked sad at first but then he he got fired up. 

"But! He must have been so heartbroken by now. Oh my god! I shouldn't have left him alone with her yesterday." Alec was worried of Magnus more than himself. 

He had already forgot how sad he was when he heard how sad Magnus would be. He just loved him too much, Jace thought. Jace was very glad as he saw that Alec still love Magnus despite the fact that he left him yesterday. 

"is he okay? Did you met him today?" Alec asked worried. 

"i should go check on him!" Alec started to get out of his bed but Jace hold him down. 

"dude! Relax!" Jace laughed. Alec gave him an angry look. 

"why the hell are you laughing right now?!" he punch Jace on his chest. 

"ouch! Sorry!" Jace makes his serious face. 

"you know what, he looked pretty devastated today. But I'm sure he would still come at today's party. He loves Izzy and you know that." Jace smiled. 

"the problem now is you! We have to help Izzy prepare for the party! You cant just keep on lying here. It's her birthday man! Give her some support!." Jace said half angry. 

Alec sighed. 

"I hate it when you're right. I'm sorry. Okay, I'll get ready then i'll be downstairs to help you guys. Is Clary here? " Alec said as he tried to get out of his blanket. 

"not yet. Told you i come here straight after class. I'm going to pick her up now and we'll come back here. Okay? " Jace get up from the bed and walk to the door. "and you! Wake up and talk to Izzy. She seems sad you know!" 

"okay! I will. Urgh. " he rolled his eyes to Jace as he disappeared out of the room. Alec went to the bathroom and get ready to start the day. Although half of it has already passed. 

*** 

"hey Izz." Alec give a kiss on Izzy's cheek and smiled at her. She was putting the chips on the bowl. 

"hey big brother. You're feeling better?" 

"yeah, I'm sorry Izzy. I shouldn't have shut you out like that. Especially not today." he looked at her feeling a bit guilty about his attitude last night. 

"no it's okay, i get it. Maybe. You wanna talk about it?" 

"no, we should probably get to work now." 

"no! We still have time. We have to wait for Jace and Clary anyway. Talk to me big brother. What happened?" Izzy was done with the chips, so she was already facing Alec who is standing beside her as she said that. 

Alec sighed loudly. He told her what happened. Izzy laughed at his pathetic big brother. 

"why the hell are you laughing now? first Jace, now you?" Alec was dumbfounded. 

"sorry, we really shouldn't do that right?" Izzy stop chuckled and make a serious face. 

"you know why Alec? It's because you're overreacting. He doesn't even answer. So basically you are not getting rejected." Izzy patted his shoulder. 

"you think so?" 

"of course! And since Camille has a boyfriend, dont you think you have a chance?" 

"what? I dont wanna take advantage on his sadness. Is he okay? Did you talk to him?" Alec sounded worried. Again. 

"yeah i did, he was crushed. Plus, Camille and Stan are coming tonight. So.. " Izzy shrugged her shoulder innocently. 

"what seriously? Why?" 

"I've invited her since last week and Stan too. Since he was our highschool mates. Who would know that they were a couple. Plus, i cant un-invite both of them." Izzy keep putting on her innocent face. 

"but Magnus will come too." 

"dont worry big bro, Magnus will be juuusssst fine." Izzy smirked. 

*** 

"i dont think i can do this." Magnus said to Cat who is driving him to the party. 

"i dont care if you can do it or not. You have to! It's definitely your fault to let him go in the first place." she said in a serious tone. 

"btw, it's your plan." Cat laughed. 

"i know but what if he hates me. Cuz i left him." Magnus sounded scared. 

"not possible. " Cat said confidently. 

"how would you know that?" Magnus was definitely nervous. 

"look, i maybe not with you guys all the time, but i cant deny the chemistry between the both of you. It's irritating and intoxicated. How come you guys not realizing it until now? You're lucky he knew it first, cuz that means he really pays a lot of attention on you. So he won't give up that easily. And, he's a Lightwood. They are smart people with a big heart." Cat gives Magnus a smile. 

"you're right." Magnus smiled back at her. 

"I can do this. I'll make sure to make him mine tonight." Magnus said confidently. 

"woah, Mags, less detail please." Cat chuckled. 

"OMG Cat! What the hell are you thinking?!" Magnus was annoyed. 

***

As they arrived at the Lightwood's, most of their batch mate are there. Magnus was more nervous to go in but he did as Cat yanked him out of the car. 

"god Mags! Stop being a chicken and go get your man." she pushed her towards the crowd as they enter the house. 

He saw Alec was taking a box of beer and put it on the table. He was nervous. As their gaze met, he felt like his heart would stop. Magnus was just froze in the crowd in the middle of the living room cuz he saw how quickly Alec ran to him as soon as their gazes met. 

"hey. I heard about Camille. You okay?" Alec's worries warms Magnus's heart. But Magnus gave him an angry look. 

"what? That Camille is your best mate's girl? You knew about it don't you? You saw how i get all excited talking bout her. But you just let me be? Making me look stupid? Then you asked me to stop crushing on her? Why? Cuz you felt guilty knowing that i would get rejected by her? Telling me you like me and everything? Why the hell did you even kiss me?!" Magnus blurted. 

He rushed the table that Alec was coming from and took a bottle of beer and gulped it all down. Alec was surprised with what he just said. He was stunned for a few second but then he followed Magnus. Magnus almost finished a bottle of beer as Alec came near him. He puts down the empty bottle and took another one. As he tried to gulp it all down again, Alec took the bottle from him. 

"stop it! What is wrong with you?" Alec said madly. 

Magnus didn't say anything, he just tried to take that bottle back from Alec but Alec held the bottle over his head stretching his arm higher so that Magnus couldn't take it since he was taller than him. Their body touched as Magnus tried to jump on him to take the bottle which make Magnus stopped and looked into Alec's eyes. Their faces are only inches away when Alec looked down on Magnus. When Magnus wanted to step back from him, Alec didn't let him. With his free arm, he held Magnus by his waist. 

"let go of me. i need to get drunk. Or else i couldn't do it." Magnus said slowly. 

"no! you dont have to get drunk to be over her. You are stronger than you think. You can do this." Alec said sweetly. 

Magnus smirked at him. 

"you dont know me." Magnus glared at him. 

"Magnus, listen. I just knew about them today. I promise." Alec said as he was putting his hand with the beer down but his other hands is still not letting go of Magnus. 

"so what? You wanna say you really like me then? Even after i left you yesterday? Do you still do?" Magnus put on his serious face. 

"yes i do! Everything i said yesterday, i mean it." Magnus bit his lower lips to fight the urge to smile. 

"yeah, of course you mean it. Then you just decided to not come to class cuz you dont wanna see me anymore as you had already regretted what you said. Righhhtttt? " Magnus said sarcastically. 

Alec really dont understand why Magnus was so mad at him. 

"Magnus, listen." Alec sighed as he still remained calm. "i never regret what i said but maybe i lied a bit yesterday." that got Magnus taken aback for a second. 

"cuz honestly i am already in love with you." then his heart melted from Alec's words but still putting on his straight face. 

Suddenly he saw Cat signaling him that everything's ready from behind Alec. 

"okay fine, good then." Magnus said as he let himself out of Alec's hand and walked towards Cat. Alec was speechless. 

"that's it?" he thought. 

Magnus walked away from Alec straight to the stage where those trio are playing their music. They were just waiting for Magnus to start. 


	5. the start of everything

_"my heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every note."_

Alec turns around as he listen to that beautiful voice. Everyone in the crowd was cheering for them. 

_"make me your radio, turn me up when you feel low, this melody was meant for you,"_

Magnus pointed at Alec and smile softly. 

_"sing along to my stereo."_

Alec was shocked and still confused with what's going on. 

"yes big brother, he is singing it to you." Izzy came to Alec and stand beside him, looking at Magnus.

As the rap part sang by Meliorn and Raphael, Magnus just miming it as he was dancing in the middle of the stage. His dance was just as amazing as the night Alec falls for him. His eyes sparkled in a way that makes Alec fell for him all over again. 

"i apologize for skipping tracks." Magnus mouthed some lyrics which he wanted to really say it to Alec. 

He saw Alec's smile as he understands what Magnus meant.

_"If I could only find a note to make you understand...I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand....Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune...and know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you."_

Magnus winked at Alec as he sings that part and followed by chorus. He continue dancing as Raphael sing the next verse of rap. 

"and all i ask is that you don't get mad at me." Magnus mimed again while looking at Alec and saw him chuckled a bit. 

He stopped dancing when the songs gets to its climax.

_"I only pray you never leave me behind...Because good music can be so hard to find...I take your hand and pull it closer to mine..."_

he was walking down from the stage and walk to Alec with a wireless mic. 

_"sing along to my stereo."_

the crowd are cheering hard for them as he finished the song. 

"what are doing?" Alec asked shyly. 

"you still don't get it. Kay!" 

Magnus smirked and gave a quick peck on Alec's lips which startled him a bit. Then he left Alec and went back to the stage. Everyone was pretty much surprised by that kiss too as much as Alec did. 

"okay guys, let's get the party started! " 

Magnus shouted as the music started to play again. 

_"Put down your cigar and pick me up....Play me your guitar, that song I love...Thirsty for your love, fill up my cup...I got only good intentions, so give me your attention.."_

Magnus calling Alec to him with his hand gesture. As soon as Alec was standing in front of him, he went down from the stage and start dancing around Alec. 

_"Your body's looking good tonight I'm thinking we should cross the line...Let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship..."_

he tilted his head to look at Alec asking for an answer. Alec just laugh at the thought of 'ruining their friendship', so he just raised his eyebrow to Magnus not trying to give him any answer. 

_"Baby, you and I got history...And we can't deny our chemistry...So why the fuck are we a mystery?...Let's just go with the connection, give me your affection."_

Magnus shrugged his shoulder. Alec was sure that he was actually talking about the crushes, they used to have. The lyrics are so fucking on point that everyone was really having fun just by looking at them.

_"no i can't keep denying every minute i think of you."_

Magnus sang as he shaked his head. Alec was blushing hard as he was feeling kinda happy and thrilled about this surprise. 

_"Do all the things on our minds, what's taking us all this time Let's ruin the friendship, let's ruin the friendship.."_

Magnus panted as he was done singing. 

"Alexander Lightwood, i think I'm in love with you. I mean, I'm sure I am....and... I'm sorry for what i said just now...sooo,,, Would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

Magnus confessed his love in front of everyone. Alec was speechless and so did everyone in the room. Some cant believe that Alec is gay, and some are talking about that they thought Magnus would confess to Camille. 

"yes guys, i used to have a crush on Camille." he said as he was looking at those guys, 

"but it was just a crush. Who doesn't have one? What important now is, I love this guy right here," 

pointing at Alec, 

"so, you think , would this guy accept me now?" his gaze went back to Alec who was still not giving any reaction to him. 

Suddenly Alec grinned widely at took the mic from him. 

"of course this guy would really love to be your boyfriend !" Alec smirked and drop the mic before he take Magnus in his arms. 

Everyone cheered for them and continue dancing as the trio started to sings their own songs. Since all the attention are not on them anymore, they started to have a normal conversation. 

"what did you do that?" Alec asked, with Magnus' arm around his neck, dancing to the song that were playing. 

"what you mean? " Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. 

"i mean, you could just tell me you like me back, that would already make me happy." 

Alec kissed Magnus on his cheek making Magnus chuckled cutely. 

"and where's the fun in that? " 

Magnus winked at him and leaned in to kiss that moist lips again. Their lips crushed once again longer than before, filled with gratitude and love that they were both sure of. Alec's lips went down to Magnus' neck. 

"god, i missed this." 

Alec whispered under Magnus' ear, making Magnus let out a little moan. 

"and you are so dead, when everyone is gone tonight". 

Magnus widened his eyes with Alec's lips still feels warm on his neck. Then he pushed Alec away suddenly feeling hot from all those kisses. 

"behave, boyfriend!" 

Magnus glared at him. Alec chuckled looking into his boyfriend's eyes. Magnus was already blushing so hard. Alec really loves it when Magnus called him boyfriend. It gave him the tingling feelings in his heart making it fluttered even more. 

"okay, boyfriend." Alec smirked. 

"hey, i still dont understand one thing." Alec said. 

"what?" Magnus gave him a questioning look.

"why do you have to say things like that to me?" Alec pouted. 

"like what?" Magnus asked nervous. 

"you know, like me regretting everything i said, try to make you look stupid, and all that cruel stuff you said just now." Alec pouted more. 

Magnus felt guilty as he saw Alec's face. What he said is really harsh tho, he knew it. so he cupped Alec's face and looked lovingly into his eyes. 

"sorry baby, i just wanna make sure you dont regret it. Or else, my singing would be a disaster. Plus, I'm a drama queen. It needs to be more dramatic, i cannot just simply asked you about that. It's just who i am. Sorry. Would you still love me if I'm being that dramatically cruel again?" Magnus gave Alec an innocent smile. 

Alec chuckled happily. Magnus calling him 'baby', that really melted his heart. He cannot even stay mad at him. 

"okay fine. You're forgiven. And fyi, i will still love you no matter how dramatic you get." he give a peck on Magnus cheek, making him chuckled back. 

"i am so proud of you." Izzy suddenly come hugging Magnus breaking them apart from each other. 

Alec was dumbfounded. 

"seriously Izzy? What about me? " said Alec who is now standing behind Izzy. 

Then, Izzy chuckled as she turned to her brother. 

"what did you do? Why should i be proud of you? All you did was lying in bed all day." she stuck out her tongue at her brother. 

Then turned back to Magnus. Magnus was chuckling seeing the two siblings. 

"thank you Izzy. It's your day, but..." 

"no but. It's my day, and i really enjoy it. Not everyday i could see someone singing to my brother. And thank you, for making my brother happy." Izzy caressed Magnus' cheek. 

"he's the one that makes me happy." Magnus said shyly at Izzy.

"hey, what are you guys talking about? Without me." Alec sulked cuz they were just talking slowly, not wanting him to hear. 

"urgh, none of your business, 'this guy'! " Izzy said making the air quotes to Alec. 

Magnus laughed cuz he suddenly remembered that Alec pronounce himself as 'this guy' when he accepted Magnus' confession. That was dramatic, he thought.

"why don't you go get us some beers. I'm the birthday girl, remember?"

Izzy said as she wanted to talk more with Magnus, alone. 

"okay fine." 

Alec rolled his eyes and went through the crowd to fetch them some punch. 

"OMG Magnus! you really did it!" Izzy said loudly.

"yeah, i did. Now I feel embarrassed. I should just tell him in a normal way, right?" he looked at Izzy. 

Both stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything, then they burst into laughter. 

"okay, stupid question. That is my normal way." Magnus said in between his laugh. 

"totally! " added Izzy.

They were laughing hardly, then Camille came to them. 

"hey guys. Happy birthday Izzy." she said and hugged Izzy. 

"aww thanks. So you came with Stan?" Izzy asked as they broke the hug. 

"yeah, he went to get some drinks." 

she pointed to that snack table and all of them saw that Alec was talking with Stan there. Then they continue talking. Talked about how amazing the Lightwood's house is and non important stuff. Suddenly Simon called out for Izzy, so Izzy had to leave both of them. 

"so, Alec huh? Your singing is amazing btw." Camille said and made Magnus chuckled. 

"Thanks. I don't really sing actually, but anything for my boyfriend, i guess." Magnus smiled sweetly, thinking about Alec. 

"congrats Magnus, I'm really happy for you." Camille hold his upper arm as she said that. 

"it's all thanks to you anyway. I couldn't have realized it if it wasn't for you, i think." they both laughed. 

Knowing how awkward this moment should be but they just felt nothing about it. 

"we're friends right?" Magnus take Camille's hand and hold it in his. 

"of course we are Magnus! Although I'm sad to have lost one of my secret admirer." they both laughed again. 

"i don't really think I am secret admirer. because apparently everyone knows about it." Magnus making Camille laugh even harder. 

After some time, Stan and Alec came to them. Magnus greeted Stan while Alec greeted Camille. 

"where's Izzy?" Alec asked while Stan and Camille went to socialize with their other friends. 

Magnus pointed his eyes towards Izzy who was talking with those trio. 

"what about her beer then? Hm... More for me i guess." Alec drinks his beer in one shot after he hands one of the three bottles he's holding to Magnus. 

He throws the bottle on the floor as he was done and start drinking the second one. 

"hey take it easy. We have all night to have fun. " Magnus said as he slowly take Alec's hand down to make him stop drinking. 

"easy for you to say. You don't have to see your boyfriend hooking up with other girl, while you're not with him." his voice sounded very cold towards Magnus. 

Taking away his hands from Magnus' , he just keeps on drinking. 

"wow, that's harsh. " Magnus said sarcastically. 

"you're not jealous, are you?" 

Magnus looked at his almost drunk boyfriend. 

"i don't know. You tell me? Should i? " 

Alec stopped drinking for a second to say that and continue to drink again. Magnus chuckled. He never saw Alec like that. Jealous. Again, he took Alec's hand to stop him drinking. 

"no, you shouldn't." 

he looked at Alec straight into his eyes looking for his gaze. Alec tried not to look into that brown eyes since he knew he cant stay mad if he did. After sometime, he just give up because Magnus was coming on way too strong. Magnus smiled sweetly when Alec finally looked at him. 

"you're the one i love, remember?" 

"i dont know.. It's just the way you at her just now." Alec said shyly but Magnus still manage to hear it and made him chuckled cutely. 

"well, maybe that's because we're talking about you." 

Magnus tilted his head to act cute, which really works making Alec blushed. Before Alec could say anything, Jace suddenly jumped on him. 

"my mannn! " He was already a bit drunk, along with Clary. 

"hi Magnussss! I'm Clary!" she yelled at Magnus and hugged him tightly. 

"oh wow! You're the girlfriend. Make sense." Magnus said as he patted her back. 

"I'm soooo happy to see youuu... " said Clary as she broke the hug. 

"I've heard so much about you." 

"yeah.. Me too, i guess." 

Clary chuckled and so did Magnus, even though he didn't know what's funny. 

"let's danceeeee!" 

Clary pulled Magnus into the crowd away from Alec and Jace. Magnus just laughed as he followed Clary. They were getting to know each other while dancing. With Clary, who admire art, they became fast friends easily cuz she said that Magnus was an art. His make up looked very amazing for her. Magnus could only laugh hearing Clary admiring him. 

"you both are so cute." Jace said with his index finger poking Alec's cheek. 

"stop it Jace!" 

Alec rolled his eyes but since he was just keep on staring on Magnus and Clary who were dancing so happily, Jace keeps on poking his cheek. 

"Jace... I said stop.. Urgh... " Alec was annoyed. 

"you know.. I think you should sing to him too." Jace said with one poke each word. 

Alec just bear with him since he was drunk. 

"Oh my god! You're so smart when you're drunk! " 

Alec said as he finally pushed away Jace's hand out of his face. Since Alec was a bit drunk too, he just went straight to stage and make those trio play some music for him.

_"the sun goes down, the stars come up, And all that counts, Is here and now, My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came"_

everyone was stunned looking at Alec, who's now singing, especially Magnus. He looked seductively at Magnus as he continue to sing. 

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me, You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, And I decided you look well on me, well on me,So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me."_

he winked at Magnus making him shivered inside out. That is a major turn on, he admitted. 

_"Turn the lights out now, Now I'll take you by the hand, Hand you another drink,Drink it if you can, Can you spend a little time, Time is slipping away away from us so stay, Stay with me I can make, Make you glad you came! "_

Alec started jumping up and down since he can't really dance. It was the highlight of the party. Everyone was having so much fun, especially Izzy. Seeing her brother singing is the perfect birthday gift she could ever get. Alec went down from the stage, went to Izzy first and take her by the hand and twirl her under his arm, then give her a cheek kiss while singing so handsomely. 

_"my universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came. "_

Alec walked towards Magnus who's already waiting for him with Clary jumping up and down beside him. 

_"I'm glad you came."_

Alec finished his singing and kiss Magnus slowly on the lips. Magnus bit his lips after Alec broke the kiss as he was holding back his tears. He felt super happy that tears was just about to stream down his face. 

"wow, i didn't know you could sing" Magnus said as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. 

"me neither." chuckled Alec. 

Clary took the mic from Alec and continue singing another songs. After sometime, Jace joined her. They both could only laugh looking at the drunken couple. 

"you know, I'm all into party but what do you say if we get outta here?" Alec winked at Magnus making him chuckled. 

He never seen Alec so flirty before and he likes what he saw. 

"yes Alexander, please, take me away.. " Magnus said in between his laughter. 

In a blink of an eye, Alec take him by the hand and walked to his room. Magnus only followed him without complaining. As soon as they were in the room, Alec locked the door and went to kiss the love of his life who was standing in the middle of the room, admiring his boyfriend's comic collections. Alec startled him with the kiss at first, but then they started to enjoy the moment and lost in their own world. 

As they were chuckling in between their kisses, Alec pushed Magnus towards his bed slowly with the thought of maybe tonight could be their first time. As their steps stopped at the side of the bed, Alec swept Magnus off of his feet and put him on the bed. 

"wow, that was graceful." Magnus said as Alec quickly climb onto him. 

"anything for my universe." 

Alec crushed their lips together and Magnus give him an open mouth kisses and the lick the seam of Alec's lips, asking for permission to enter that tasty mouth with his hand at the back of Alec's neck pulling him closer. The feelings of Magnus's warm tongue makes Alec crazy. He never ever thought that this day would ever come. The way his tongue were dancing in his mouth feels like a dream come true to him and he really want to cherish the moment. So he sucked Magnus's tongue making him moaned loudly but since the music in that house loud too, no one could hear them. They were both panting as Alec broke the kiss. 

"Magnus, I'm insanely in love with you." he whispered near his ear and give it a kiss. 

Alec's lips started to move down to his neck after sucking his earlobe. Magnus tilted his head a bit to give Alec more space to kiss his neck. 

"i..ah.. I do too!" 

Magnus groaned since Alec started to bite and suck his neck leaving beautifully made hickey on it. His hand can only mess with Alec's hair because he really didn't know what to react to that. When Alec is done, his gaze is back to Magnus and smile sweetly at him. 

"you're mine. I already imprinted you." he smirked at lick that hickey again making Magnus chuckled as he felt ticklish. 

"Great. Now what? i cannot love anyone else anymore?" said Magnus and pulled Alec to him and kiss him passionately. 

"or having a crush." Alec broke the kiss and raised his eyebrow making Magnus laughed out loud. 

He pushed Alec off him and make him lie next to him. 

"i can't promise you that." they were facing each other with their head laid on the pillow. Alec pouted. 

"why?" 

"because i have a crush on you now." Magnus smile and rub Alec's cheek with his thumb. 

He closed his eyes from the touch that gives him all calmness in the world and felt safe. 

"i have a crush on you too." 

Alec opened his eyes and leaned in to kiss his eyelid which is also called as angel's kiss that silently telling Magnus that he will always be there for him. There's no words that come out after that. They were still laughing in between their quick kisses and the lips and didn't go any further than cherishing each other's lips. It's not easy to turn a friendship into love. They knew that and realized that they were both not ready for the next step just yet. So that night ends with Magnus sleeping in Alec's embrace which was the most happiest place Magnus could have ever been. 

***

"Good morning." Alec's hoarse voice break the morning silent. 

Magnus has been awake for a while now. He was just drawing his fingers on Alec's body, playing with his extremely sexy hairy chest. 

"morning." Magnus looked up at give a smile at him. 

Both of them were just feeling a little bit hungover since they didn't drink that much last night. Alec give a quick peck on his lips which makes Magnus chuckled cutely. 

"so what you wanna do today?" Alec asked while hugging Magnus tightly burying Magnus' face in his chest. 

"oh my goodness Alexander, i can't breathe." Magnus pushed Alec away from him but then climb on top of Alec. 

Alec was stunned. Looking at Magnus on top of him early in the morning, he couldn't ask for anything better. He really loves the situation he was in right now.

"what?" Magnus smirked at speechless Alec. 

"you just take my breath away." Magnus still the only one who's talking. 

He leaned in slowly near Alec's lips just to tease him. Alec smiled a bit seeing Magnus' leaning in closer to him. When Alec's head was lifted for a bit to chase for his lips, he pushed him back to the pillow and smile mischievously making Alec annoyed. He was such a tease. Alec knew it, but he got fooled all the time.

"i know what i wanna do today. Alexander, would you like to go on a date with me?" Magnus smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. 

From feeling annoyed, he can feel his cheek reddening cuz Magnus had spontaneously asked him for a date. He was elated. 

"yes! I would love that." Alec give a quick peck on the forehead of Magnus.

***

Magnus was waiting for Alec in the kitchen. He was already done showering, borrowing his boyfriend's shirt and went to the get some breakfast for himself. Since Alec already told him to make himself at home, he was really making himself comfortable there. Izzy walked in the moment Magnus was pouring himself a glass of water. 

"could you get me one too please." Izzy groaned. She was super hungover from the party last night. 

"wow, you look... " he poured her a glass of water and hand it to her. 

"horrible? Yeah thanks." she gulped the water in one shot and give the glass back to Magnus asking for more. 

"i was gonna say great. But yeah, that too." he laughed and poured her another glass. 

"so you have fun last night?" Magnus asked brushing Izzy's messy hair with his fingers so that he can see her face. 

"have fun? Hell yeah I am. I'm 20, Magnus." she sounded keen as she was feeling better after drinking two glass of water. 

"what about you?" Izzy smirked. 

Magnus blushed. 

"me too, i guess." Izzy chuckled. 

"of course you are! You left the party too early." 

"am not. I'm the last one. Look, I'm still here." 

"yeah, cuz you were fucking with the party girl's brother. That's why you're still here. " Magnus gasped. 

"Isabelle Lightwood! I can't believe you just said that! " Izzy laughed. 

"ops, i did. Oh come on, Magnus. It's not like it's not true." Izzy stuck out her tongue to Magnus. 

"the problem is, it's not true, we're just making out not fucking!"

Magnus said in a slow voice and blushing at the same time, which makes her laugh even harder. 

"you know what, enough about me. What about you then? Those trio last night? What the hell was all that? Oh, and the song they prepared for you was dope! Do you really don't have any feelings for any one of them?" Magnus give her a tell-me-the-truth face.

Izzy groaned loudly. 

"urghh, my head hurts. I don't know what to do with those idiots. One won't stop talking, one wont stop flirting and another one won't stop begging. I cant handle all of them." Izzy buried her head on the table after sitting on the chair next to their kitchen counter. 

"it's not like i can choose one of them." she said in a low voice. 

"their friendship is on the line." Izzy sounded sad. 

Magnus heard it and suddenly felt guilty that he brought it up. 

"hey, I'm sorry." he stroke Izzy's back. 

"i didn't realize it was hard on you." Magnus said apologetically. 

Izzy quickly sit up straight up, maybe she's still drunk that she lets her sad feelings showed. She never told anyone not even Alec, that she had feelings for one of his friends. 

"no, it's not hard. I just...well it's hard being so admirable right?" she smiled trying to hide her feelings. 

"darling, take it from me, the more you try to hide your feelings, the more it grows. In the end, it will exploded. In a song. Like your brother did yesterday." 

they both laughed knowing that they both didn't expect Alec to sing too. Izzy's laughter faded slowly as she was thinking about her feelings and eventually stopped at a sighing smile. 

"hey, you wanna talk about it?" 

Izzy looked at him with a struggled face. 

"i don't know Magnus, it's more complicated that chemistry or physics. Emotions are nothing but a distraction. Seriously! " Magnus chuckled listening to Izzy's whining. 

"so what? Sometimes a distraction is good. Look at me, I'm fine, your brother did too." he smirked. 

"so did Alec know? I mean, you like his friend? And would you tell me who is it? The talking, flirting or begging one?" he makes his puppy eyes and cupped his own face in front of Izzy to make her tension go away. 

Izzy smile shyly at him. 

"you really know how to make me feel better." she take both of Magnus' hand hold him tightly. 

"Alec didn't know. Please don't tell him. Cuz i don't even actually know whom i like." Izzy raised his shoulder. 

"but, if I'm sure, i will definitely tell you. Okay?" 

"okay." he gives a peck on her cheek. 

"and darling, you should really go take a shower now." Izzy laughed loudly. 

"urgh tell me something i don't know, cuz i knew that. I'm so wasted last night." 

"and you're okay right?" Magnus put his hand on hers, still worried about her love life and he feeling. 

"I'm fine, it's just that, i need time to think. If i need someone to talk to, I'll call you okay?" Izzy tighten her grip. 

"so you're leaving? Going home already?" 

"not yet. I'm going on my first real date." Magnus was feeling hot so sudden as he can feel his cheek reddening. 

Izzy grinned widely. 

"oh wow! Need any hard advice?" 

"yes please. I'm the one who asked him on a date, but i don't really know where to go, what he like and everything." Magnus whimpered. 

"don't worry Magnus, he likes everything that you like. You just do what you want, I'm sure he'll love it." 

"i thought you wanna give me an advice." 

"I am! " 

"it's not helping,you should at least tell me what he likes. " Magnus cried. 

Izzy chuckled happily and shaking her head, not wanting to tell anything about Alec to him. She feels that it was better that they get to know each other more closely without her help. Then they heard footsteps from the stairs, they knew Alec was coming, so Magnus make a straight face while Izzy's eyes are focused on the kitchen's entrance. Alec walked in and saw Izzy was smiling mischievously at him. 

"morning big brother." 

"morning Izzy, you look.. " 

"great? Yeah thanks." 

"i was gonna say horrible, but yeah, that too." 

Magnus chuckled cutely as that sentence sounded familiar. Alec give a peck on Izzy's cheek and told her to go take a shower, which made Magnus laugh even harder. Then he take Magnus by surprise, wrapping his arms around his waist, making Magnus stopped laughing and looked straight into his eyes. 

"so you're ready?" he just nodded with a shy smile. 

Suddenly feeling nervous about their first date. Izzy smirked looking at that blushing Magnus. 

"have fun you guys. I'm going to take a shower now. See you on Monday Magnus." 

"yeah, see you. Bye." Izzy left the kitchen. 

Alec intertwined the fingers together before giving Magnus a quick kiss on his lips. 

"let's go." they both walked hand in hand out of the house. He opened the car door for Magnus and wait for him to get in. 

"btw, Monday seems so far away. what makes her think, she wont see you again tonight?" Alec smirked before closing the car door. 

'WTF, i can't disagree on that.' Magnus thought and laugh at himself internally. 

***

"so where are we going?" Alec asked since Magnus was the one who asked him for a date. 

"hm, i dont know actually." Magnus was looking down on his fingers that were drawing circle on his thigh. 

"now that i think about it, i really don't know anything about you. What you like and everything else. I should have paid more attention on you. I'm such a terrible boyfriend or even a friend." 

"hey, don't say that. I can say the same too you know. Who would have thought that we would fall for each other, but now we can rewrite our story." 

Alec chuckled and reached for Magnus hand and kiss the back of his hand. He intertwined their fingers and put it on his thigh. Magnus smiled looking at his hand that was now on Alec's thigh. Suddenly an idea came to him. 

"i know where we could go! There's a park near my house, let's go there. There's a lake with ducks, and we can go feed them too. It was really a nice place to go on a date." 

Magnus's skipped a beat when he said the word 'date'. It felt like it was everything that he had always wanted to do and he was glad that he gets to do it with his Alexander. He smiled softly at the thought of that. Alec suddenly laugh. 

"Jace would hate it there tho. He was afraid of ducks." Magnus forced a smile at him. 

Of course, Jace. Wow! What is this bitterness feelings? Is this jealousy? That's ridiculous. He shake his head to get the feelings off him. 

"take a right after that traffic light." Magnus give direction to Alec when he was not familiar with the place. 

In a few minutes, they reached their destination. 

"wait!" Alec said before Magnus could opened his door and get out of the car. 

He ran out of the car and opened the door for him. Magnus chuckled looking at Alec from inside the car. 

"you're ridiculous. I could do it myself you know?" 

"well bear with it. I'm your boyfriend and i would do anything to make you feel that i am." Magnus smiled sweetly and grab Alec's hand and start walking hand in hand towards the lake. 

"we should find some place quiet far away from people." 

Magnus was actually talking about his favorite spot near the lake but Alec had no clue about it so he just blurted a stupid question. 

"why, wanna make out?" Magnus gasped. 

"Alexander! Could you stop being sooo... " 

"so what? Hot? Cute?" 

Magnus had to admit, this playful side of Alec was very cute and he loved it. It was really fun hearing him talk about all that nonsense. It's really cute and hot actually. 

"insatiable!" 

"wow, that's a word." Alec laughed loudly. 

As they were crossing the bridge across the lake, Alec stopped out of the blue. His sudden stop had pulled Magnus bouncing back to him because of their intertwined hand. All of the sudden, they were facing each other with their faces just inches away. Alec slipped his free hand through Magnus waist. 

"sorry, i had to do this. It's just the perfect place to..so.. " 

he leaned in and kiss Magnus without even thinking twice. A soft kiss that was longing for one another's lips. Automatically their intertwined hand letting go of each other as Magnus hand pulling Alec closer to him by his waist while Alec pulled the back of Magnus's neck to him to deepen the kiss. They tilted their head to the right simultaneously and even their breathing are in sync. The moment felt so perfect as they were standing in the middle of the bridge with the view of a beautiful lake surrounded by tulips at the banks and water lilies on the water. 

"you really know how to take my breath away." 

Alec said after he pulled away his head. Magnus exhaled slowly with his eyes still closed cherishing the kiss with a sweet smile. 

"i love you Alexander." 

Magnus grinned widely, before Alec could say it back, Magnus already yanked his hand to get him to his favorite place. He stopped at a bench surrounded by purple Campanula. His favorite place with his favorite flower. 

"this is the only place that this Campanula grew. Look how beautiful it is." 

"isn't that bell flower?" 

"yes, but its scientific name is Campanula and I'm in love with it's beauty." 

"I'm in love with yours." 

Alec took a sit on the bench and pulled Magnus to him making him fall on his lap. Magnus wanted to get up from him but he won't let him go by locking his arm around his waist. He was just smiling mischievously. So Magnus just gave up trying to get off him and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck.

"you wanna know what meaning brought by Campanula?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded lightly. 

"it symbolizes an unchanging love. Honesty and obedience. I had always wish to bring my one special person here someday, but i never thought it would be today and with you." he chuckled. 

"what's wrong with me?" Alec pouted. 

"nothing. It just feels too perfect to be real." Magnus said while one of his hand was playing with Alec's hair. 

"hate to disappoint you, but it's real. I'm real, you're real, and we are real. Guess you stuck with me forever. It's unchanging love anyway." 

Alec take Magnus' hand from his head and planted a softly long kiss on the palm of his hand. 

"it is sooo not disappointing." Magnus said, smiled softly, tilted his head bit looking at Alec, who was kissing his hand.

"and i love you, Magnus. Don't ever run away before i could ever say it back to you, okay?!" 

Magnus giggled and nodded quickly. Alec's gaze fall onto Magnus' lips and went back and forth to his golden eyes asking for a kiss. Magnus saw his hungry eyes again and decide to just tease him. He leaned in just close enough for Alec to feel his breathe. Since Magnus' hands were static on Alec's shoulder, he can control Alec's body to not get too near to him. Alec can only wait for Magnus to reach his lips but Magnus was simply bite his lower lips with his lips softly and quickly that their lips barely even touch. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's sigh. 

"I'm not getting any kiss right?." 

finally realizing that Magnus was just teasing him, so he let go of his waist. Magnus laughed cutely and nodded, he just pressed his lips quickly on Alec's nose. 

"let's play a game." 

Magnus place his ass on the bench and replace his thighs on Alec's lap. 

"what game?" Alec asked, 

still feeling annoyed from the teasing. 

"game, getting to know each other." 

Alec's head turned to Magnus as the game sounded interesting. Magnus smiled seeing Alec's eyes asking to know more about the game. 

"okay, so you tell me something about me that you knew, but if it's wrong, i will give you fingers slap on your forehead. And i have to do the same." 

"okay, let's play." Alec smirked.


	6. first jealousy

"okay I'll start. Your fav flower is campanula."

"that's not fair! I just tell you that." 

Magnus pouted while Alec just chuckled. 

"yeah, new thing i knew about you. Your turn." 

Alec smiled and change his position to face Magnus. His legs are placed around Magnus and he took Magnus' legs that was on his lap, and wrapped it around his waist, then pulled him closer to his that their member almost touched but didn't. Magnus was not surprised by his action since he also felt more cozy to sit that way and luckily the bench was big enough for the to sit that way. He smiled and put his hand on Alec's shoulder and sit up straight. 

"okay.. You only have a sister. Which is Izzy." 

Alec slapped his forehead with his palm not too hardly but still manage to make Magnus almost fall back from the shock. Alec hold his waist back to prevent him from falling. Magnus gasped and immediately his right hand land on his forehead. 

"what was that for?" Alec chuckled. 

"it was wrong. I have a brother too. Max." Magnus looked at him shock. 

"yeah, he study abroad. London. 10 years old, very cute, and smart too, of course." Magnus rolled his eyes at his cocky boyfriend. 

"okay fine, i don't know that. Your turn." 

Magnus pouted and still rubbing his forehead to rub off his shock. 

"okay. So, you like to wear make up." he smiled proudly. 

"what? that's obvious. It's not fair!" 

"it's the thing i knew about you. Seems fair to me." 

"okay fine. My turn. You... Used to have a crush on Jace." 

Alec gasped, didn't expect that coming out from Magnus or even sensing the bitterness in his voice. Even Magnus knew that he was breaking his own heart by stating that fact and Alec was not denying it either. 

"okay.." Alec nodded lightly after a few seconds of shock. 

"you have a crush on me, now." Alec said quickly. 

"you have a crush on me too." Magnus said it quickly too. 

Shockingly, another handslap landed on his forehead again. 

"whaaa? " Magnus was speechless. 

"i don't have a crush on you anymore. I love you already and i don't need 4 months to be sure." 

"but you said you do last night!" Magnus was half yelling already. 

"yeah, but not after you asked me on a date. Why would I have a crush on my date right? I mean, it changes everything already. I'm sure of how real it is and I just really love you now." 

Alec smiled at her boyfriend that was rubbing his forehead again. 

"this game is not fun at all. I don't even know why I'm the only one that keeps getting handslap, it's not like you knew me better than i knew you. and you should your finger, not your palm." Magnus pouted. 

"sorry, i don't know how to give finger slap." 

Alec smiled innocently and took his right hand that was rubbing his forehead and kiss from his beautiful fingers one by one to the back of his hand. Then, he cupped Magnus' neck and pulled it closer to him. His lips touched Magnus on his right eyebrow, then to his forehead and his left eyebrow. Magnus was still mad at Alec. He was just giving him a light glare even after that soft forehead kisses, not even a smile cuz he knew he deserves that kisses. 

"and you're right. This is not fun. Let's play my game. I tell you something about me, and if you didn't knew that, you have to kiss me and vice versa. Okay? " 

"okay, let's play your game." he tried not to be sulky. 

"okay, you start first." 

"why me? It's your game." 

"yeah, and i started yours just now." 

Alec can feel the tension between them. Magnus was definitely in a bad mood already. He really didn't know why but he has his doubt. His tone changes after he talk about Jace, or is it after the first handslap? but it was weird if he was jealous of Jace cuz he really shouldn't. So Alec just ignored that doubts he's having. 

"okay fine, I'm the only child, with a single father. " 

Magnus said quickly since he knew that everyone already knew that about him. 

"your turn." 

Alec looked at Magnus who was waiting for him to take his turn. 

"okay, my birthday is on 22nd August." 

Alec raised his eyebrow knowing that Magnus didn't know that about him. Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled him for a quick kiss softly on the lips. 

"it's sad that you didn't know my birthday isn't it?" Alec put on a sad face. 

"yeah, we are a sad couple. It's not like you knew mine either." 

Magnus was really in a bad mood right now, he couldn't let go the fact that his boyfriend used to have a crush on his best friend and he just realize that he was the jealous type. 

"yours is December 8. I knew that, cuz i might have pay too much attention on you than i even realize." 

"oh you knew." Magnus heart's almost melted but he was still on edge. 

"okay my turn, I'm 21 years old." 

"urgh, you did it on purpose." 

"did what?" 

"saying things i already know so that i don't have to kiss you." Magnus raised his shoulder. 

He was just not in the mood for a kiss at the moment. 

"okay, fine. Let me tell you something you don't know." 

Alec smirked and Magnus felt nervous that he might have to kiss him. 

"i never have a crush on Jace." 

Alec leaned in quickly to kiss Magnus again but Magnus stopped him by his pushing his chest back. 

"wait, what?" 

Alec was going to ignore Magnus' question at first and just focused on the kiss but Magnus was aggressively pulling away from him that he had no choice but to explain him everything. He sighed loudly looking at Magnus who was putting on his questioning look on his face. 

"give me a kiss first. Then I tell you everything." 

Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec with a very fierce frown. He didn't like the fact that Alec was hiding something from him. 

"come on Magnus. It's our first date and we're already fighting? I really hope i didn't have to tell you this. I mean, your past are gonna jump out at me maybe someday, but i don't care cuz right now you're mine. But if you're too focused on my past, we'll miss our future." 

Alec held Magnus' hand tightly, he was sure now. The thing that was bothering him was the fact that he used to like Jace but as a matter of fact, he never like Jace more than a friend but it was more like a brother. They knew each other since they were in highschool and they couldn't be separated ever since. 

After a few minutes of silence, Magnus realized how childish he had been, like seriously! It was their first date, but Magnus was already feeling all bitter about his past, his crush. Then what about his crush Camille? That was worst, he thought, since Alec was there seeing how much he used to like Camille and all. When he realized it, he knew it was better to let it go. What matters most is that they were together at the moment. So, he pulled Alec's hand and wrapped his own waist with it with a smile looking straight into Alec eyes. Quickly, his hands already pulling the back of Alec's neck to plant a soft loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips for a few seconds then pulled it away. 

"you're right. I'm sorry. I was just jealous since you start talking about him in the car just now. I dont know what got into me. Maybe i just don't like hearing you talk about some other guy when you're with me. I just.. " 

Magnus sighed and give his boyfriend a kiss again. He thought it's better to just express his feelings with his touched. Their lips brushed again. He can feel Alec was smiling widely in that kiss. Honestly, Alec was really glad that Magnus was jealous. At least he knew that Magnus was really over Camille. Jealousy which means that the person loves him so much that he doesn't want to share him with anyone else. Today, on their first date, Alec could see the new side of Magnus.His jealousy side and it just makes Alec loves him even more. He understood what Magnus was trying to say through that kiss. Happily he replied the kiss silently saying to Magnus that he loves him too. Their lips felt perfectly fit together and Magnus opened his mouth to let Alec's tongue in. Unable to contain themselves Alec pulled Magnus closer for a fiery and passionate kiss as Magnus' hand were buried in Alec's hair. After a long deep kiss Alec pulled away but leaned his forehead against Magnus'. 

"thank you Magnus.." 

"for what? " 

they were both panting. 

"for being you, and loving me." 

Magnus smile and pulled away from Alec to sit up straight. His hand slided from Alec's neck to his face, cupping his face softly like holding his world in his hand with all the care it deserves. 

"being me? Like what? An overly jealous boyfriend? I'm sorry you have to see that. But loving you, i can do better this,i should do better than this." 

Magnus looked down to Alec's chest trying to avoid eye contact as his hands were also going down there. 

"right?" Magnus continued apologetically. 

"no! I love it when you're jealous. It's cute." 

Alec chuckled softly looking at his boyfriend waiting for that guy to looked back at him. Magnus looked at him and pouted. 

"should I be jealous? I just cannot believe the fact that you guys are best friend and you used to like him. What if you still like him. Then me? I'm gonna heartbroken. Then what? Urgh, i don't know." 

eventho Magnus was facing Alec, his eyes was looking so far behind Alec that it looked like he was talking to someone behind Alec and he was talking so fast that Alec almost couldn't get what he's saying, but he did. So he just laughed throwing his head back. 

_"haven't i made it obvious, haven't i made it clear? Want me to spell it out for you? F. R. I. E. N. D. S."_

Magnus laughed when Alec suddenly sings the latest song from Marshmallow and Anne Marie titled Friends, the friendzone Anthem. 

_"he's not my lover only a brother, i know him since we were like ten."_

Magnus laughed even harder when he changed the lyrics a bit to the point that Alec had to support his back so that he wont fall off. 

"okay i get it. You don't have to sing." 

Alec tilted his head a bit and stare at his laughing boyfriend softly. 

"what?" 

Magnus stopped laughing and started to blush when Alec just stare at him silent. 

"nothing. I just love your laugh sooooo freaking much. Hm.. " he smiled like an idiot. 

"stop staring at me like that." 

Magnus was blushing hard and cover Alec's face with both his hand. Since Alec almost couldn't breathe from Magnus' hand, he let out his tongue till it touched Magnus' hand. Magnus gasped at him. 

"did you just lick my hand?!" 

"i don't know. I couldn't see anything just now." Alec grinned mischievously. 

"so are we okay now?" Alec asked seriously. 

"maybe." 

Alec widened his eyes at Magnus. 

"I'm kidding!" he put the smile back on Alec's face. 

"I'm sorry. I just ruined our first date. I'm not bitter anymore. Maybe. Everyone have a crush, i guess. Even you." he smiled softly at Alec. 

"good, cuz i have something to tell you." Magnus gave him a questioning look. 

"so, this happened during my highschool. When i realized that i was not interested in girls, I always said it to every girl that flirted with me, but then, there's this blonde guy. He's so aggressive. Always praised me saying i'm smart and brave, give me chocolate and all and I'm sooo not interested in him," <

Alec rolled his eyes at the thought of that guy. 

"so i just said that the only blonde guy i would like is Jace! Just so that he would stop disturbing me. And it worked! After that, no one even dare to flirt with me anymore." Alec laughed. 

"and that's it. It's not even real. My crush." Alec shrugged. 

"what?! Seriously?! So what! I get jealous for nothing? But Izzy.. " 

"oh, i didn't explain this to her. She just heard rumors and teased me. Plus, she always complained about me not interested in this love thingy, so it's a win win situation. She got a loving brother and i got rid of that blondie weirdo." 

Alec said proudly and laughed afterwards. Magnus was glad to hear what Alec just said but suddenly something hit his mind. 

"but...if you're really not interested in this love or even a relationship, did you even like, like me?" 

Magnus said slowly under his nose but still could be heard by Alec making him stop laughing immediately. 

"what? Why did you say that?" 

Alec was slightly hurt by Magnus' words and Magnus could hear it from his voice. 

"I'm sorry, i just.." Magnus looked at Alec. 

"okay listen, I'm the kind of person that really believes in love. All I want to do is to love all my life. But what if you're not sure about us, and then I pushed you too hard that make you think you loved me.." 

Magnus was feeling very insecure as he was talking but Alec landed a kiss on his lips which makes Magnus startled. Alec kissed him so passionately that makes Magnus moaned against his mouth. As he opened his mouth, Alec took the chance to slip his tongue in and explore his boyfriend's mouth. Magnus' mind went blank as Alec's hand were pulling his hair that at a certain point making him felt so amazing with their perfectly fit together lips. He knew that it was meant to be and loving each other is not a wrong thing to do and never will be. Alec broke the kiss and looked at Magnus straight in the eyes. 

"you never pushed me too hard, and what you say doesn't even make any sense since I'm the one who told you that i love you first. Maybe i didn't know love as much as you, but all i know is that, that night, at the club, i thought it was the best night of my existence and but then i realized, everytime that I'm with you, be it day or night, it's the best time of my existence. I didn't look for love cuz i never want one, but it turns out, when i found you, you're the one that I've been looking for all my life. I'm sure of that." 

Alec rubbed Magnus' cheek with his thumb. As Magnus leaned in that touch, closed his eyes and hold Alec's hand, inhaling his scent. 

"never doubt my love for you, okay?" 

Magnus nodded lightly with a cute smile and Alec leaned in for another kiss. Their kiss now is not as rushed as before. Just a slow deep kiss cherishing each other with every bit of their lips. Magnus' hand slip to Alec's waist and grab his shirt. 

"i love you." Magnus said when they finally felt completely understand of each other's feelings. 

"i love you more." Alec smiled lovingly. Magnus exhaled loudly. The tension was completely gone like it was never even happened. 

"wow, that was quite a first date. I mean, with my jealousy and all the kisses, i think we should probably dial it down a notch." 

Magnus rubbed his boyfriend's chest softly. 

"i don't have a dial. And, it's been a best date ever. Not that i have any date to compare with, but I'm pretty sure that our dates will always be the best date in my entire life. And i wouldn't have it any other way." 

Alec chuckled as he give Magnus a quick kiss softly on the lips. 

"me too." 

they both laughed cutely. 

They were talking for hours at park, about family and highschool friends and about their future plan. Not about them, about one another. Like, Magnus would want to take electrical engineering in college and Alec will definitely study for mechanical engineering. They knew will be fine no matter what separated them. And they were still planning to apply for the same college, so it won't be that bad even though they were in a different courses. Finally, they're having a normal date kind of conversation, talking about themselves, their interest and their favorite things. They date ended with a growling sound of Alec's stomach. Magnus laughed so hard since the were talking about their favorite restaurant and foods and they don't even realize that lunchtime is almost over. 

"okay darling, we should go get some food in you now. Let's go." 

Magnus stood up from the bench reached out his hands to Alec with a very soft smile. Gladly, Alec took his hand, stood up, smiled back at him, intertwined their fingers and walked back to the car. 

"where are we going?" 

Alec asked while looking at their hands that he was swinging it back and forth. He likes their intertwined hand so much. 

"my house. I'm gonna cook us something." 

"but isn't your dad's home?" "yes he is." Alec widened his eyes. 

_'I'm gonna meet Magnus' dad?! OMG!'_

Alec's heart was beating fast and he only hopes that Magnus didn't hear it. 

Alec knew how carefree Magnus' father is. Magnus told him everything about his father. They were like best friends and not father and son. Since he was a single father, he always tried his best not to make Magnus felt incomplete about not having a mother. He was his father, mother and best friend since he was a little boy. And how he told Magnus not to come home when he said he's gonna make Alec his boyfriend last night, Alec was laughing so hard already when Magnus told him that. Alec knew he was going to love him already, when he met Magnus' father, but he was just feeling nervous. What if that man does not like him? What if he won't let him going out with Magnus? What if he made a bad first impression and then his father don't approve of him and they have to break up? Alec was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear what Magnus said. 

"huh what?" 

"i said, car keys. Let me drive, it's quicker since i know the shortcut." 

"oh, here." 

he handed Magnus the key and slide into the car as Magnus unlocked it. 

"hey, you okay?" 

Magnus asked since Alec was very quiet in the car. 

"Magnus, what if your father doesn't like me? Then we have to break up cuz your father doesn't approve of our relationship." 

Magnus laughed so hard cuz he thought he was the dramatic one. Certainly Alec was as dramatic as he was. Luckily there were almost arrived at Magnus', or else Magnus couldn't even drive safely. His dramatic boyfriend was being so fucking cute and he just wanna kiss him right at that moment. 

***

"OMG! We're here?! " 

"yes baby. And don't worry, my dad likes everything i like." 

Magnus parked the car in front of his porch. As soon as he turned off the car, he quickly reached for his boyfriend's cheek and give it a kiss. 

"let's go!" 

he was thrilled as he went out of the car. He can't wait to introduce Alec to his father. 

"dad!" 

Magnus yelled as soon as they went into their house, making sure if his father was home. 

"that's weird. He should be here by now. He only works half day on Saturday. He usually be back for lunch." 

Magnus went upstairs to check on his father's room. 

"make yourself at home please." he said to Alec before walked up the stairs. 

Alec just give him an awkward smile since he was still nervous about meeting Magnus' father. So Alec just walked around the house, looking at all the photos on the cupboard. He saw some cute photos of Magnus when he was a child which calmed him a bit. Magnus was looking so cute and smart since he was a child and it really looked like he was really close with his father. There's a photo of them for every event at the school. He could see how his father was really involved with his life. 

"hey, i called my dad, looks like we got the place to ourselves this evening. He has a lunchdate!" 

Magnus came to him and hug him from behind. He doesn't sound very happy about his father's date tho, but Alec didn't notice that since his eyes are focused on a little girl that was kissing Magnus' cheek in one of the photo. 

"who is she?" 

Alec asked smiling with his hand rubbing on Magnus'. He likes it when Magnus hugged him, in every way that's possible. 

"what are we looking?" 

Magnus put his chin on Alec's shoulder. 

"oh, that's Dot. Dorothea. She used to live next door but she moved away before highschool. We were so close back then." 

Magnus smiled reminiscing old times. 

"Oh, and this is when i win the spelling bee contest, she and her mom always came to see me everytime i have things like this. My dad used to tease us growing up together and falling in love with each other. But her mom, Lilith got a job in Tokyo, so they moved there. We never met again ever since." 

"so you like her? Like, is she your first love?" 

Alec was still looking at the photo. 

"what? No." 

he turned Alec to look at him with his arm still wrapped around Alec's waist. 

"Of course not. She's like my little sister. Although we're practically the same age." Magnus laughed. 

"now, don't give me that negative vibes. I love you, that's all that matter. Come!" 

Magnus take Alec's hand and walked him to the kitchen. Alec just smiled, erasing all the bad thoughts he's having. 

Magnus cooked for both of them. 

"you can cook?" Alec asked, 

impressed with his multi talented boyfriend. He was smart, he can cook, knew how to do make up, and also new things he knew about Magnus was that he can really took a nice pictures. Some of the photos that he just saw was also taken by Magnus, like scenery and random people. The photos are all looking very nicely taken. One of Magnus' many hobby. 

"well, it's just the two of us. My dad taught me how to cook since he was afraid that he couldn't make it to dinner, cuz sometimes he has night shift. You know, he loves me that much. So, i can cook since highschool." Magnus said proudly. 

"wow, now I can't wait to meet him." 

Alec said from the kitchen's island. He was just sitting there while gulping down some orange juice since he was really hungry. Magnus also gave him some grapes from the fridge as his snack before the meal was ready. 

"wow, this smells sooo nice.. " 

Alec got up from the stool and went to sniff the food Magnus just served on the dining table. 

"marry me!" 

grinned Alec while looking at Magnus seductively. Magnus just smirked and pushed him down to the chair. 

"we've got a long way to go, so just hold that thought." Alec laughed and sat down properly while Magnus took a sit beside him. 

"so here's for you." Magnus put some mac and cheese Alec's plate, then on his. 

"bon appetite." he smiled at wait for Alec to try his food. 

"wow, this is so good. Uhm. " Alec groaned as he was enjoying his food. 

"urgh i love you so much. Please marry me." 

Magnus laughed and just shaking his head then started to eat his mac and cheese. 

"it's the simplest dish ever, stop overreacting." they both laughed again and just continue eating. 

After lunch, Alec help Magnus washing the dishes and clean up everything. Magnus was glad that eventho Alec comes from a rich family, he was not spoiled. He still knew how to do house chores since they don't even have a maid at their house, maybe just a cleaner that comes once a week. 

"done! I wanna see your room!" 

Alec said as soon as he finished with the dishes and was wiping his hand on the hand towel beside the sink, grinning widely at Magnus, who was also done wiping the dining table. He was just waiting for Alec with his arm crossed leaning against the kitchen's island. He chuckled and reached his hand to Alec. Gladly, Alec took his hand, without words, just exchanged a meaningful smile, Magnus bring him to his room. 

***

"woah... That bed looked...tempting." 

Alec chuckled since that was the first thing that caught his attention. A queen size bed with gold bedsheet with a galaxy pattern. It looked really Magnus. Magnus just chuckled and shaking his head to Alec, not wanting to reply his to comment about his bed. He just went to sit on the side of the bed while Alec walked around his room. 

"what is all this drawing?" 

Alec asked without looking at Magnus since he knew Magnus must be looking at him from his bed. 

"oh that was circuits. I love creating my own." he smiled. 

"there's a lot Magnus! What you wanna do with it?" 

"told you, i love electrical. Some day, I'm gonna make my own machine. I have a lot in mind. So i cant say much. Circuit is like art, you know. An alive art. If you could draw it properly, you could really make a great machine. Anything. To make it easier for us to live in this world. That's when your art come to life. And my art will become one too." Magnus smiled, 

suddenly dreaming about the day he could invent something for the humankind to use. He wanted to make the world a better place. Alec just smiled, scanning all those circuits that was drawn and pasted on the wall around his study table. Then, he went to Magnus' bookshelf. 

"what is all this book? I thought it was a novel." 

Alec asked when he took one of the book and flipped over some pages. Magnus chuckled as he started to make himself comfortable on his bed. He leaned his back against the bed head with his legs straighten on the bed and took a book from his nightstand to read it while waiting for Alec finishing his tour in his not-so-big-bedroom. 

"it was collections of poems. You know how much i love quotes and all. I cant help it, i have to buy them if i fall in love with the words." 

"why can't i understand what it means?" Alec was frowning his eyebrows. 

"you have to read between the lines. They were poems, of course you couldn't understand it easily." Magnus smirked and started to focus on his book. 

Another collections of poem that he likes to read whenever he has free times. After few minutes of silence, reading Magnus' book, Alec just gave up trying to understand it. As he put back the book at its place, he saw Magnus was already deep inside his own world with that book in his hand. He smiled and just stared at Magnus for a while. When Magnus smiled reading that book, he saw the sparkle in his eyes that he couldn't bear to just look anymore. Alec climbed on Magnus' bed and in a split second he was already on Magnus' lap which make him dumbfounded. 

"Alexander, what are you doing!?" 

he just grinned at Magnus who already widened his eyes to him. 

"can i take this?" 

he put his finger on the book. 

"this book made your eyes sparkle and i was jealous." 

as much as he wanted to just take the book from Magnus, he don't wanna be rude, so he asked. Magnus placed a bookmark in the book then handed it to Alec with a smile. 

"did my eyes still sparkle?" 

Alec put it back on his nightstand and looked into his eyes. 

"actually, they still do. I took away the book already. Whyy? " 

Alec narrowed his eyes to Magnus. 

"because I was thinking about you, silly." 

Magnus give a quick kiss on his boyfriend's nose making him chuckled cutely. 

"don't laugh like that. It turned me on." 

Magnus smirked making Alec stopped giggling immediately. 

"you did it first when you started talking about an alive art. Now all i can think of is kissing you, my alive art." 

he said seriously and kiss Magnus passionately. Pulling Magnus by his neck, Alec deepened the kiss, completely taking Magnus by surprise but he still can't help but to kiss him back. He wrapped his hand around Alec's waist. As the kissed deepens, Magnus pushed him away for a moment to take a breath. They both were panting with a meaningful smile on each other's lips. 

"Alexander, calm down. My dad will be here any minute." 

Magnus said as he can feel a small bulge coming from his pants. 

"it's okay, we still have 'any' minute." 

he smirked and leaned in to kiss Magnus again. His lips were moving down to kiss Magnus' neck next. While grinding on Magnus' lap, Alec can't stop feeling more turned on. Moreover, with Magnus calling him Alexander, telling him to slow down, it just makes him wanting Magnus more. 

***

"Magnus! my boy?!" 

Alec immediately jumped away from Magnus. They both startled at the voice that was coming from downstairs. Magnus' father was back from his lunch date. Now Alec was just in a state of shock since he didn't expect him to come this soon and his swelling is very much visible by now. He can't meet Magnus' father like this! 

_'oh fuck my life'_

Alec cursed himself.


	7. first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec met Asmodeus which make him knew about Magnus a lot more than he expected. It's true what they say. Beauty is just a skin deep.

Magnus was giggling at his surprised boyfriend. He was literally froze after jumping off of Magnus' lap.

"told you he'll be here any minute. Now what are we going to do about this little baby?" 

Magnus leaned down a bit and give his bulge a kiss and laughed again. 

"yes dad! I'm coming." 

Magnus yelled to her father downstairs as he was calling out for him again. 

Alec was still frozen, not responding to anything Magnus did,eventho that was really provoking. He was thinking about what he should do now. How can he face Magnus' father?! Magnus went down from his bed and wait for Alec to do the same while looking at him. 

"don't you want to meet my dad?" 

Magnus reached out his hand to Alec. 

"not looking like this!" Alec stand up and looked down to his leg. 

"fuck it's huge! This is all your fault!" 

Alec said half yelling as he still leave Magnus' hand hanging. 

"okay, sorry, really is my fault for being too hot right..." 

Magnus rubbed the bulge slowly on his jeans, teasing him again and again. 

"uhm,fuck... Magnus. Don't." 

Alec groaned softly. Quickly he took Magnus' hand and licked his whole palm. 

"Alexander! " 

"i told you to stop! Magnus, why don't you go down first. I'll be down in a minute." 

"okay, don't take too long." 

Magnus winked and bit his lower lips to avoid laughing. After that, he went downstairs leaving Alec there. 

***

"hey dad!" 

"Mags! You have no idea who i just met." Asmodeus said excitedly. 

He was settling down on his couch to take rest after his lunch date and Magnus went to sit beside him. 

"yeah! Who was it? I didn't know you were dating anyone." 

Magnus sounded bitter since there were never a secret between them. 

"I'm not." 

Magnus pouted at his father. 

"listen honey, it's not actually a date. We just met, coincidentally. You know who? It's Lilith!" 

Magnus was widened his eyes looking back at his father. 

"serious? She's back? Is Dot also here? What's she doing here? Oh my god we haven't meet since forever." 

Magnus attacking his father with a lot of questions without even giving him the chance to answer. 

"Mags! Chill, i never thought you would be more excited than I do." Asmodeus laughed. 

"dad! Answer me." Magnus protest. 

"okay okay! She would be back for good! But not now. Maybe in a few months. She has to wait for Dot to finish her foundation first. You know, she wanted to do the same course as yours too. I think those circuits you guys draw together could be real someday." 

Asmodeus said amazed. 

"you guys been drawing it since kindergarten." 

Asmodeus smiled happily. 

"are you serious? How?" 

Magnus was still processing what his father just said. 

"well, Lilith got a promotion at her old company. So she's here to settle the house she's been renting. She's going to move in next door. " 

Asmodeus said while pointing towards their next door. 

"and Dot?" 

"she's still in Japan as for now. But she'll be here. Hey can i ask you something? do you like her? Like more than friends?" Asmodeus ask in a very serious tone. 

"what? No! I never did! Why did you ask? She was just a sister to me." 

"really?" 

"dad! I have a boyfriend now." 

Suddenly they heard footstep coming from the stairs. 

"and there he is." 

Asmodeus looked surprised with so much anticipation. He almost forgot that Magnus had told him that his boyfriend was here for lunch. Alec walked slowly to the living room as he heard Magnus calling out for him. Magnus covered his mouth with the back of his hand while looking down on his boyfriend's lower body hiding a smirk he's having. The bulge can no longer be seen. That was quick, he thought. He wondered how Alec did it. Nervously, Alec stood in front of Asmodeus with a very scared smile. 

"hello sir, I'm Alec Lightwood." 

he said as he held out his hand to shake his boyfriend's father's hand. 

"oh wow? The boyfriend." 

Asmodeus said sarcastically. 

"dad!" 

Magnus slapped his father's shoulder since his father just held out his hand without standing and made Alec bend a bit to shake his hand. 

"what? I like him. He called me sir." 

he smiled sweetly at Magnus and then Alec. Alec just smiled back at him. 

"please, have a sit." 

Asmodeus said pointing his eyes towards the other couch next to him, instead of next to Magnus. 

"thank you, sir." 

As Alec followed what he said, he sat down while looking nervously at Magnus. He can see how Magnus was telling him to relax from behind his father. 

"so... Shall we start?" 

Asmodeus rest his elbow in his knee and intertwined his finger while looking very serious at Alec. Alec was dumbfounded looking at Magnus who was just shrugging his shoulder telling him that he also didn't know what his father was going to do. Then he covered his nervousness through giving Asmodeus a questioning look but with a very confident smile. 

"what? You have to get my blessing first before you could date my boy here right?" 

he said while tapping on Magnus' shoulder. 

"oh, yes. Yes sir. Of course." 

Magnus just smiled at his father, trying to not blush or jump on his boyfriend to just kiss him passionately. He loved it when Alec was determined to make a good first impression on his father and even though he knew Alec was nervous, it didn't show on Alec's face. Magnus was waiting for his father to start the conversation with Alec while grinning at his beloved father. 

"Magnus, i bought the ingredients already. For you bread pudding. Can you go make it now? I'm craving." Asmodeus made his puppy eyes to his son. 

"what? like, now?" 

"yes now. It doesn't take long anyway. Don't worry, i wont eat your boyfriend. Promise." 

he winked at his worried son and smiled. 

"urgh, okay fine." 

Magnus rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He knew his father wanted to talk alone with Alec. He blew Alec a kiss from behind the couch his father was sitting before disappearing into the kitchen which make Alec smiled cutely. Alec's gaze went from Magnus back to Asmodeus. He saw that Asmodeus already giving him a soft smile that made him feel less nervous than he was. 

"my son, you really like him?" 

Asmodeus asked. 

"yes sir. I really do." 

Alec blushed a bit. Asmodeus was really glad to hear that. 

"how long have you known him?" 

"uhm, since we start the foundation? I know it's not too long but I really do like him." 

"then what about that girl Camille? Well, he told me everything." 

Asmodeus shrugged his shoulders seeing Alec was surprised with that question but still manage to make Alec laughed a bit. 

"yeah, about that, i kinda take him away from that girl, before he could even confess. Did he tell you that?" 

Alec said while rubbing the back of his neck. Asmodeus can't help but laugh out loud. 

"well, honestly, about you, he didn't tell me anything. All I know is that last Thursday night, he told me he think he's in love with you and he's going to make you his boyfriend and i just said go for it!" 

they both laughed. 

"and I'm glad you did what you did." 

Asmodeus said after he stopped laughing and gave Alec a warm smile. 

"me too." 

he replied the smile. 

"but what about his 4 months crush theory?" 

Alec laughs at that question. 

"oh my god, you're right. I almost forgot." 

"you knew about that too?" 

Asmodeus laughed together with Alec. 

"yeah, i heard. He is so cute, right!? " 

Asmodeus nodded while laughing at Alec's comment about his son. 

"i mean, his mind is amazingly beautiful, the way he thinks, the way he talks and the way he express his passion. And his eyes! Did you notice how they sparkle like a diamond when he talked about something he loves?! I just cant explain the way it makes me feel. I just felt like i have to protect him at all cost. He deserves to be happy all the time! And that's what i really wanna do. I love him so much. I.." 

as Alec was talking nonstop about how much he loves Magnus, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even realized that Asmodeus was just staring at him. 

"...I love him. I really do." 

Alec stopped at that as he realized that he was talking too much. 

"I'm sorry, that was out of topic I think. You were saying, sir? " 

Alec was embarrassed. Talking about Magnus made him lose control. He didn't talk much about anyone or anything. But his feelings for Magnus are too overwhelming to the point it makes him blurted like that. Asmodeus was very happy when he knew that this guy, Alec Lightwood, really loves his son as much as he did or maybe more. He was elated but he was afraid too at the same time. Afraid that his son would get hurt. But maybe, Alec Lightwood won't break his son's heart. He tried to convince himself and let go of all the doubt. 

Despite that, one surprising question managed to slip out of his mouth. 

"so, how long you think that feelings will last?" 

Alec was speechless at Asmodeus' last question. 

Seeing how Alec was speechless, he realized that he was out of line. 

"I'm sorry. That was too much for our first talk." 

Asmodeus said apologetically. 

"no, no. It was just that... I... I never thought about it. I feel like i wanna spend the rest of my life with him." 

Alec said under his nose while looking down on his feet but Asmodeus still manage to hear it. Asmodeus scoffed at him making Alec lifted his head to look at his boyfriend's father. He was elated to hear what Alec said but tried to not make it obvious. 

"I'm sorry, I guess that was too much?" 

Alec blushed. 

"we're just started dating anyway. I don't know what the future holds but if I can control the future, I'll make sure this feelings last forever." 

Alec grinned. 

"wow, you're very confident, i like it." 

Asmodeus smirked amused while leaning his back on the couch and crossing his legs. 

"i trust you. I think you can make my Magnus happy. But there's one more thing i need to know before I approve your relationship." 

Asmodeus said as he was now crossing his arm. 

"Have he talked about his mom with you?" 

Asmodeus asked in a serious tone. 

"uhm, yes, maybe. I knew she died from cancer when he was 4. Is there more to the story?" 

Alec asked with a careful tone. Asmodeus nodded. 

"did he tell you that he didn't talk for almost a year after that?" 

Alec shake his head. Magnus didn't say anything about it, so he had no clue. 

"we thought the cancer was healed completely but it's not. It grew slowly that even she didn't notice it. When she did, it was too late. His mother faint in front of him before she was brought to the hospital. Then, she died there. Basically, it was last sight of her mother that Magnus saw making him shock and not be able speak for several months. But then, Lilith moved in next door. With Dot, her daughter." 

Asmodeus smiled and continue. 

"he started to speak slowly, accepting Lilith's presence, as Lilith was a very good and loving mother. And Dot was also a cheerful kid. She helped a lot with Magnus' healing. Both of them really helped us a lot. I have no idea what would happen to Magnus now without them. " 

Asmodeus seemed to lost in his thoughts for a moment. He was actually really sad, thinking about the past. He was afraid that Magnus would be like that again. 

"but that's not the point.." 

he shakes his head and looked straight in Alec's eyes, 

"i just wanna say that, he's been through a lot. And he may looked strong, but he's not. He's fragile. Love was the only thing that kept himself together. The love for his mother kept him alive. He was always cheerful because he promised his mom to do so. Since his mom died, i never actually saw him cry. It really breaks my heart tho, but at least, he can bring himself to speak and smile again. I should be happy with just that right? Still sometimes i wish he would express his inner sadness with tears and if he did cry, one day, would you promise me, not to let him cry alone? Will you be there, to wipe his tears? " 

Asmodeus said softly as he was holding back the urge to cry. 

"i will sir. I promise." 

Alec could only reply that at first before he cleared his throat. He never would have imagine a cheerful guy like Magnus would had such a painful childhood. Maybe this was the reason why Magnus always seems to have another world of his own with his poems and quotes. It could be that his sadness were stuck in between the lines of poem that no one but him could understand. 

"I promise to be there for him when he breaks down. I'll be ready to pick up those pieces and put it back together. I will sir, i will." 

Alec said one last time before Magnus finally came back to them. 

"Done!" 

Magnus smiled as Alec was looking at him a small smile on his face and so did Asmodeus. 

"40 more minutes, and it'll be ready." 

Magnus said as he laid himself on the couch next to his father again. 

"Great!" 

his father's smile widened. 

"I'm going to take a shower, and call me when it's ready, okay?!" 

Asmodeus stood up from the couch as he said that. 

"wait...Are you guys talking bad about me? Why are you running away so sudden?" 

Magnus narrowed his eyes to Alec and Asmodeus making both of them laughed. 

"of course not sweety. I'm just happy that I think you chose the right guy." 

Asmodeus messed with Magnus' hair as he said that, making Magnus pouted while fixing his hair, and then he turn to Alec. 

"and Alec Lightwood, welcome to family." 

he reached out his hand to Alec making Alec quickly stood up and take his hand. He also mouthed 'thank you' to Alec with a warm smile which Magnus couldn't see. 

"thank you sir! " 

Alec grinned widely hiding his worries towards Magnus and at the same time feeling excited about that _'family'_ word and so did Magnus. Magnus was glad to hear how his father said that he chose the right guy. He was really sure now that he did. 

As Asmodeus walked his way upstairs, Alec who was standing turn his gaze to Magnus who was already smiling happily looking at him. Alec bent his body towards Magnus with his hands on the back. 

"did you hear that? He said welcome to the family." 

Alec grinned showing all of his teeth to Magnus. Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. 

"yes, i heard. Welcome." 

Magnus gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pull him down to the couch. As soon as Alec crashed onto the couch, Magnus climbed onto his lap with his hands still around Alec's neck. 

"you did great. I love it when my dad likes you. Thank you Alexander. I love you." 

Magnus smiled softly before kissing his boyfriend's lips again. 

"i told you to wait for me to say it back first." 

Alec said when he pushed Magnus' chest away for a moment. 

" I ! Love you! " 

Alec gave him a sweet smile and move his hand down to Magnus' waist. Magnus chuckled happily and just leaned in for another kiss. They were just kissing again and again caressing each other's lips and not going any further than cherishing every moment of the kiss. Magnus tilted his head to deepen the kiss a bit and felt a small smile in Alec's lips. They were lost in their own world for a moment until someone interrupted. 

"Magnus sweety. I dont want..." 

Asmodeus suddenly came back before the taking his shower to tell something to his son but instead, he had to watch his son kissing up to his boyfriend passionately. Magnus jumped off of Alec immediately after he heard his father's voice. 

"raisins." 

his father said after a few seconds of silent. Magnus was blushing so hard since he never expected his father to come down again. Alec was blushing too but not as hard as Magnus since Magnus was the one on top of him. He was just covering his mouth with the back of his hand, looking back and forth between Magnus and his father, holding back the urge to laugh at this awkward moment. 

"dad! I won't put raisins in the pudding. I promise." 

Magnus said shyly. 

"okay thanks sweety. Oh, and.. i never thought you have that side in you son." 

he smirked and winked at his son. 

"dad! Just go take your shower." 

Magnus cried embarrassed, he covered his face with both of his hands making Asmodeus laughed out loud. 

"and a friendly reminder, not on my couch. Get a room, son." 

he shaked his head talking about that couch and winked at Alec as he said 'son'. Alec was flattered to hear that. He just grinned widely and replied him. 

"will do, sir!" 

they both laughed while Magnus was still embarrassed and slapped Alec's shoulder to make him stop laughing. 

"what? What did i do?" 

Alec whined at Magnus after Asmodeus already went back upstairs. 

"will do? seriously, you're saying that to my dad?! and you didn't tell me that dad was coming down!" Magnus said angrily. 

"i didn't know either. How can i hear his footsteps when all i can hear was the sound of waves when you're kissing me. Did i tell you that you're an amazing kisser?" 

Alec reached for Magnus' waist and pulled him closer trying to soothe him. 

"plus, your dad just said to get a room. He's fine with us making out, just not on his couch." Alec winked seductively at Magnus. 

"shut up Alexander. I've been humiliated enough. My dad will never stop teasing me about it after this." Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"oh come on, that was very funny! " 

Alec giggled and followed by just Magnus. 

"okay, maybe that was a bit funny." 

Magnus admitted in between his laugh. 

"i know right!" 

Alec laughed throwing his head back. Magnus stopped laughing to smile softly at Alec. Alec's laughter is so cute for him. Out of the sudden, Magnus laid his head on Alec's lap making Alec stopped giggling and looked at Magnus who was already smiling happily on his lap. Alec smiled softly and placed his hand on Magnus' chest while his other hand was playing with Magnus' spiky hair. 

"so.. " 

Magnus cupped Alec's hand that was on his chest with both of his hands. 

"what did you talk about with my dad?" 

Magnus asked looking straight into Alec's eyes. 

"not telling you." 

Alec smirked and kiss Magnus' nose and then his forehead. Magnus pouted making Alec planted one last kiss on his lips. 

"should we watch the tv while waiting?" 

Alec changed the topic. 

"fine then." 

Magnus gave up trying to know what they're talking about. He knew Alec would tell him sooner or later and he can wait. So he reached for the remote control and gave it to Alec. Magnus was not a fan of any tv shows so he just let Alec pick the channel. After a while watching the tv, Magnus fell asleep on Alec's lap since Alec's hand lulled him slowly to sleep. 

***

Asmodeus went down after he was done showering. Magnus was already sleeping by then, soundly on Alec's lap. Alec was shy at first when Asmodeus come down amd looked at them but there's no way he would wake Magnus up. He just went to sleep a while ago. 

Asmodeus didn't even say anything. He was just smiling at both of them and Alec replied with an awkward smile. He went to sit on the other couch while looking at his son sleeping. It's been so long since he saw Magnus sleeping soundly. Well, of course it is, his son was already 21 years old. The last time he was checking out Magnus sleeping was probably before highschool. Now that his son was all grown up, he didn't know what to feel. Half of him was glad that his son found someone that can make him happy already, but the other half was scared of letting him go, giving his son away to this stranger. Nevertheless, he knew that Magnus won't be alone anymore. Maybe this Magnus could be cheerful for real instead of just acting in front of everyone and him because he wanted to be strong for his father. Yes, he was crushed when his wife died and when Magnus suddenly become mute. But he didn't want Magnus to act strong for him. He just wish Magnus would just cried too with him like he always did. He knew Magnus probably saw him cried a couple times after his wife's death. That's why Magnus was always be the one that were smiling so that he could smile too. Magnus kept on cheering him up since he started to speak again, he was such a strong kid. Even now, he was still as strong as a bulletproof. Nothing can penetrate his wall of happiness that even Asmodeus was not sure whether it was real or not. 

Alec just stayed silent since Asmodeus seemed to lost in his thoughts. Even when he was smiling looking at Magnus, his eyes looked sad. Alec who glanced at him once in awhile, was wondering what he was thinking but he just kept on focusing on the tv he's watching since he didn't know what to even ask. The sound of the oven's timer beeping wake Asmodeus from his own thoughts. Alec was about to wake up Magnus up since his bread pudding was done. 

"don't wake him up. I'll get it." 

Asmodeus said and walked into the kitchen. Alec just nodded. After a while, he came back and sit on the couch again. 

"let him sleep some more. I just miss looking at my son sleeping. He's grown up now, I don't get to see this often." 

Asmodeus smiled to Alec. Alec smiled back and just nodded lightly. 

"sir, can i ask you something?" 

Alec asked politely. 

"yea?" 

"what was he like, before any of this happen?" 

Alec asked looking at Magnus with a loving gaze. 

"he was the same actually. He was exactly like this before.." Asmodeus said with a smile. 

"but when things changed, I was afraid to see that he didn't." he sounded sad. 

"And I have to warn you, there will be a time that he might push you away, because he didn't want you to see his real self, that broken side of him, when that time comes, i wish you won't give up on him. I wish you would fight for it, fight for the love you both deserve." 

Asmodeus said with worries. 

"i think now, he was just afraid of losing someone he loves deeply again that he would just give up on holding on to it at some point. That's why he was so into the whole crush thing. So that he can be happy without having to feel pain of losing someone in the end. He always said that with crush, he can end it whenever he wants, so there's no heart broken on any side, be it him or his crush." 

Asmodeus sighed deeply while Alec was just listening to him silently. 

"but this is a great start! You, making him finally dare to jump into a real relationship." 

his voice went back to normal, no more any sign of sadness in his voice as he smiled widely. 

"and i hope it would last." 

"me too and i promise you, i wont hurt him." 

Alec said knowing how fragile Magnus is. 

"no, don't promise me that. Every happiness comes from a sadness. He can't be in a happy state all the time. I wish he would feel sad sometimes so that he could feel real happiness." 

"so i have to hurt him now?" 

Alec chuckled. 

"son, if you break my Magnus' heart , I'm gonna make you regret that we met." 

Asmodeus smiled devilishly. Alec's eyes widened, scared of what his boyfriend's father just said. 

"I'm sorry sir, just kidding. I'll take care of his heart like i did mine. I promise." 

Alec grinned mischievously. Asmodeus laughed knowing that Alec would never disappoint him. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

After an hour of sleep, Magnus woke up. He squirmed on the sofa and blushed as he saw Alec was already smiling softly at him waiting for him to wake up.

"how long has i been sleeping? " 

Magnus asked while rubbing his sleepy eyes to get a better look at Alec. 

"about an hour?" 

Asmodeus replied which make Magnus shocked. He quickly sit up straight and saw his father sitting on a couch on the other side of his head, which he could never had notice. 

"i never thought my son would love sleeping on someone's lap. You can sleep on mine next time." 

Asmodeus said tapping on his thigh. He loved teasing his son. Magnus groaned and cover his red face with both of his hands. He didn't know what to say to his father. He was embarrassed for the second time already today. Then he just heard his father's laughing as well as Alec. 

"oh my god, my bread pudding!" 

Magnus said trying to change the topic about him sleeping on Alec's lap. He was about to run to the kitchen but his father stopped him. 

"son, I already put in the fridge. But perhaps we can eat it already since you've slept long enough with your boyfriend here." 

Asmodeus smirked and kept on teasing his beloved son. Magnus just rolled his eyes. He can't take this teasing anymore. 

"let's eat then. Tea time!" 

Magnus run to the kitchen since he really didn't know what to say to his father anymore. He can hear both Alec and his father was laughing happily. Magnus felt really annoyed at both of them but he was still happy with it. The two persons who he loved the most were now laughing happily, it's all he ever wanted, for people around him to always be happy. 

Asmodeus walked with Alec to their backyard which has a very nice picnic table. Magnus and his father usually sit outside to enjoy the sun there. Since it's summer, the yard was beautifully grown with beautiful flowers. Summer flowers. Then, Magnus served his bread pudding with some ice cream that really goes with it. They were delicious and Alec really loved it. He was just holding back the urge to ask Magnus to marry him again since the bread pudding that Magnus had made was heavenly delicious. It's true what they say that a way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach. Magnus was smiling happily looking at Alec who was already grinned widely as he tasted Magnus' pastry. Magnus knew what Alec was thinking but he couldn't say it since his father was there. He just chuckled inside. They were then talking about their studies since Asmodeus asked and about Asmodeus' day at work and also other normal stuff people usually talked about. 

After some time, Alec got a call from Izzy. He went inside for a moment to get it. The call was short since he came running back to them after a minute talking on the phone. 

"I'm sorry, but i have to go. There's an emergency." 

"hey, what's wrong? What happened? " 

Magnus asked worried since Alec looked very scared. 

"there's a small accident in London, my parents, my brother. I have to go there now. Izzy's waiting for me at the airport." 

he said to Magnus then turned his head to Asmodeus. 

"Sir, thanks for today, it's really nice to meet you." 

Alec said quickly and reached out his hand to shake his hand. 

"yeah son, me too. And I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure they'll be fine." 

Alec just replied him with a smile. Then he walked into the house and walked straight to the front door, followed by Magnus. Both of them were just walking as fast as they could. As they reached Alec's car, Magnus stopped Alec from opening the car's door. 

"hey look at me." 

Magnus cupped Alec's face. 

"breathe." 

he said carefully. He knew it's scary thing to hear such thing, he's been through it. 

"it's going to be fine. You have to calm down, I can't let you drive like this." 

Magnus said worried. Alec exhaled slowly and looked into Magnus' eyes. He smiled as he saw his favorite sparkling eyes and a cute smile on his favorite lips. 

"you're right. I know they'll be fine." 

Alec said. He had calmed down a bit. Magnus kiss Alec softly on the lips, softly caressing his lips to take away his fear. 

"now go, drive safely. Call me when you get there,okay?" 

Magnus said as he broke the kiss. Alec just nodded as Magnus opened the car door for him. 

"i love you." 

Alec said and planted a kiss on Magnus' forehead before sliding into the car. 

"i love you too!" 

Magnus replied before Alec could close the door. After that, Magnus just waved at him until his car was out of sight. 

***

It has been a week since the accident happened. It's just a small accident where their car went into a skid from the slippery road since it was raining that day. Maryse, Robert and Max Lightwood were absolutely fine by now. Luckily the accident wasn't that fatal but it did make the three of them unconscious for two whole days. Max just had a light concussion since he sat on the back, his injuries are not as bad as his parents. Maryse bruised her ribs caused by the seatbelt when the accident happened. Robert also bruised his ribs and had a mild concussion which caused him to be unconscious much longer than his wife and his son. 

Since Alec arrived in London, he has been so busy, flooded with works that his parents were about to finish. It was Alec's responsibilities. He had to finish it since he was the oldest Lightwood. His father was still not allowed to discharge from the hospital as well as his mother. As the doctor highly recommended that his parents must be off from work, Alec has to settle it for them. He has been doing those work since high school. Family business. Especially when he was already entering the real world of engineering, even when it was just a beginning, he can handle the work better. He's been learning a lot too. This time, the project Robert was dealing at the moment, was a very important one for their company. So Alec can't just ignore it. While Izzy was taking care of her parents and her little brother, Alec was busy in the company, which was one of their branch in London. Alec started working on that project as soon as the doctor confirmed that his parents and Max were okay. 

"hey big brother, have you eaten yet?" 

Izzy asked as she walked into the office, looking at Alec who was sitting on his father's chair, doing some paperwork for the project. She would always come to visit Alec during the lunch time after she made sure that her parents and Max had eaten. Sadly the answer remained the same from three days ago. 

"no. I'll eat later." 

Alec said without looking at his sister. Izzy sighed knowing that, that is exactly what he would say. 

"i knew it." 

Izzy said as she placed a lunchbox on the desk. 

"can you stop that and eat first? You need strength to get that done!" 

Izzy said. Alec sighed, he knew Izzy was right and he was very thankful that she came. He was really hungry but didn't even dare to ask for his father's secretary to buy him lunch. He was still not use to ordering people around or even being a boss. He would prefer to do everything by himself. Then, he put the paperwork aside and took the lunchbox. 

"thanks Izzy, really need this tho." 

Izzy chuckled. 

"big brother, don't you think you're working too hard? Have you even call Magnus? He was worried sick!" 

Izzy said angry 

"i called him..." 

"yeah! Once! Just to tell him that we arrived safely here." 

Izzy cut him off. 

"it's been a week now! If you're going to just leave him like this, why would you even feel the way you felt." 

Izzy said as she was very disappointed in him. She knew that it was tough on him too but he deserved a break once in awhile and Magnus deserves to know about him since he was his boyfriend. 

"and plus, this project isn't due til another one week. You still have time. You don't have to finish this right away." 

They've informed the college that they will be absent for two weeks because of family issues but Magnus didn't know about it until he called Izzy to ask how they're doing since Alec had not even call him. Alec was just listening to her while eating his lunch. He didn't want to say anything. He knew he can't focus on anything if he started to talk about Magnus. 

"call him, will you?" 

Izzy said almost sounds like begging. 

"i can't, I'm busy. It's almost done tho! I WILL call him when it's done. I promise!" 

"Really Alec? You're giving me that excuse now? You're the one that trying to make things done in a week when you have two weeks to do it. Now you're saying you are busy?!" 

"Izzy... " Alec sighed. 

"what?" 

"I miss him so fucking much!" 

Alec said sadly. 

"then why don't you call him?! " 

"i can't!" 

"you can't or you won't?" 

"okay listen," 

Alec inhaled deeply. He knew he would be crazy if he didn't let out his feelings sooner or later. 

"I'm afraid if i hear his voice, i would jump on the plane right away to get to him. But i still have work to do, i know it's due in two weeks but I can finish this sooner. I will! I wanna go and meet Magnus so badly but I can't let dad do this after he was discharge. This is too much for him. And I'm almost done." 

"really?" 

"yeah! And I'll leave the rest to you when I'm done." 

Izzy sighed. She didn't know what to say. 

"Can i leave this to you? Til then? And I wanna go home as soon as I'm done. Okay?" 

"hmm okay... " 

"thank you Izzy." 

"but you know i can already take it from here right?" 

Izzy said as she was reading the paperwork that Alec has been working on. 

"yeah i know, but you need to take care of mom and dad and Max. I want to give you less work as much as I can." 

"okay fine, but if Magnus is hurting because of this, you have to make it right no matter what! " 

"yeah i know, that was the plan." 

Alec said worried. He knew that Magnus must be mad at him since he had not call him for like five days already but he really wanted to finish it in a week so that he could go back to Magnus. Izzy gave Alec a peck on his cheek after he finished his lunch and take the lunchbox with her. 

"i hope you can make it up to Magnus." 

Izzy said before leaving Alec in the office. 

"me too." 

he muttered to himself. 

***

It was Friday night and Magnus was watching a baseball game with his father in their living room. His father's favorite team were playing a friendly match. He was not interested in it actually but since his father said that Friday night was their bonding time night, which it never was, maybe just sometimes, Magnus just watched along with his father. Asmodeus noticed that his was being moody all week. That's why he forced him to watch the game with him. He wished Magnus would tell him what's bothering him. After the game ended, Magnus seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice that the game ended and his father's team lost. Maybe that's the reason he didn't notice, since his father didn't make any sound after it ended. 

"Magnus! Son? " 

"hm? Yeah?" 

"hey what's wrong with you? You wanna talk to me about anything?" 

Asmodeus had to ask since his son was being all moody again. Magnus clear his throat. 

"uhm, nothing. I'm fine." 

Asmodeus gave him the glare. 

"really?" 

Magnus nodded but his father just keep on glaring at him. 

"urgh.. Fine.. It's Alec." 

"why? What's up with him?" 

"what do you think about him?" 

"oh okay, i didn't expect that. He's okay, I guess. I like him and he really seems to like you so much,so it's good. I knew he loves you. That's for sure." 

"you really think so?" 

"of course!" 

Magnus smiled sarcastically looking at his eager father. 

"but what if he didn't call for almost a week after he went to London. Is that still means he loves me?" 

Magnus' voice sounded a bit angry with a smirk on his face. 

"oh come on, you said he was busy with work, covering up for his parents and everything. Give him some time. Maybe he'll call you after he's done with all the work." 

"I don't know dad. I don't like waiting. I shouldn't have started all of this." 

Magnus shaked his head. Asmodeus was shocked when he said that, as well as confused. 

"what are you trying to say, son?!" 

"I'm sorry dad, it's just that, I heard that you told him to fight for the love we deserve that day, before I completely fell asleep. But I don't think I can do it. It hurts. I don't like how this feels. I just wanna be happy all the time. I promised mom to." 

he was surprised when Magnus finally mentioned about his mom. Magnus never wanted to mention about his mother in front of his father but the feelings he's feeling right now really got him thinking about it. He didn't want to give sadness any space in his heart or even in his life. He just want to be happy all the time. 

"Magnus, your mom would want you to be happy! But not like this." 

Asmodeus shaked his head. 

"what you mean?" 

"you! Ignoring the pain you're feeling like this, your mother wouldn't like that. It's not happiness darling. Happiness and sadness comes in pair. You can't just take one of it. It complete each other. lf you're going to back off whenever the pain comes in the process of getting the happiness, when will you finally get it,darling?!" 

Asmodeus cried. Magnus sighed, he didn't know what to say to his father. 

"so what now? you're saying you wanna break up with him? But you just started dating!" 

Asmodeus sounded disappointed. 

"I know! I shouldn't have done that. Now, here comes the pain of dating, waiting and everything. Pain from loving someone deeply. I knew it! I hate it dad! I really shouldn't have done that. I'm fine with just feeling the happiness without the pain. I've been fine until now!" 

Magnus said angrily. His anger was his only defense mechanism. Asmodeus knew that his son would only be angry like this if he really wanted to cry but he couldn't. He will never cry in front of Asmodeus. 

"sweety, you don't want to break up with him like this. You're just angry. Maybe he had his reason. Give him a chance explain first, then decide." 

Asmodeus tried to calm him down. Magnus scoffed. 

"no dad, i know what I want. Even if he did explained and i forgave him, there will be another problem again someday. It's inevitable in a relationship. It would never last anyway, so why should I wait too long for that when i can just end this now once and for all." 

Magnus said and stood up from the couch. 

"and I'm not asking for your opinion. I'm telling you my decision. Just so you know. So don't ask about him anymore." 

Magnus walked out of the living room. 

"where are you going? It's still early. We should talk more about it!" 

"i can't! I have an extra class tomorrow morning. Good night dad!" 

Magnus said and went upstairs immediately. Asmodeus just exhaled loudly at the thought of how stubborn his son was. He didn't know how to talk to him anymore. 

***

Alec was waiting for Magnus at their college's gate. He knew Magnus would be waiting for Cat there since she was his ride and Cat's class ended a bit later than him. That's why he would be waiting there instead of at the parking lot. He also knew that his class were having an extra class on Saturday, so he straight away drive to his college as soon as his plane landed an hour ago. Alec managed to get his job done before even the due date and Izzy can handle the rest of it. He rushed to the airport after saying goodbye to his family and making sure they were okay. He knew that it was absurd to went him straight away since his family are going back too in a few days, but he can't wait any longer. He was very looking forward to see Magnus. Little did he know, Magnus was not. 

"hey.." 

Alec said with wide smile on his face as soon as he saw Magnus walked out of the gate. Magnus was shocked at first, he didn't think he would see him this soon. Izzy told him that they won't be coming back til next week but how come Alec was here?! Alec went straight to him and hugged him tightly. 

"I miss you!" 

he said. As much Magnus wanted to hug him back, he didn't. His mind won't let him. His heart has put up that wall again. The wall that's been the reason why he left Alec in the first place after their first kiss. The wall that's blocking all the love to pass through which he knew that it's going to hurt. Alec's feelings had passed the wall once but he won't do the same mistake twice. Magnus just clenched his fist holding back the urge to embrace Alec. After a moment of silent, Alec realized that Magnus was really mad at him. The warmth of that summer afternoon don't even feel so warm since Magnus' coldness towards him overweight everything. He didn't even reply his "i miss you" talk or even the hug. He was slightly hurt by that but he knew he deserved it. He let go of Magnus and cleared his throat. He smiled at Magnus who was looking at him emotionless. 

"what are you doing here?" 

Magnus asked with a very cold voice. He tried not let his anger out as soon as they meet. He just wanted a good explanation so that he could let him go without any hard feelings. 

"I wanna take you home." 

Alec said and opened the door for Magnus. 

"no thanks. I'm waiting for Cat." 

Magnus said as he stood still. 

"I know, I told her already that I'm taking you home." 

Magnus rolled his eyes and still not moving from where he stood. Alec couldn't ignore his coldness anymore. 

"Magnus, I'm so sorry I haven't call." 

"no worries, I'll live." Magnus smirked. 

Alec sighed, feeling really guilty. 

"i was dealing with my family business" 

Magnus nodded sarcastically listening Alec. 

"and did you? Deal with it?" 

he raised his eyebrow to Alec. 

"yes, i did." 

Alec said slowly. Magnus' cold voice was really hurtful for him. 

"For just a week? Isn't it supposed to be two weeks? You know, i don't mind you're not calling me for a week. In fact you don't have to call me at all. I don't want to get in between you and your family business." 

Magnus said and shrugged his shoulders with a very small smile, but he couldn't help but sound so salty. 

"okay, you have every right to be upset with me, but can i explain it all to you, Please?" 

Alec begged while asking him to get into his car. 

"sure." 

Magnus get into the car immediately with his arms crossed. Alec was actually relieved that Magnus finally get in but he knew that this fight was far from over. 

The drive was awkwardly silent but Alec wouldn't have it any better. He really missed Magnus so much that even though he was not in a good mood. He promised himself that he would make it up for it. It was his fault. He deserved all the hatred he's been given at the moment. After he parked his car on Magnus' front porch, he started talking. 

"Magnus, I'm sorry." 

he reached for Magnus hand. 

"it's really is my fault. I have no excuse for what i did. I wanted to make it done as fast I can so that i come back to you. My parents are fine, but the doctor didn't allow them to do much work. It's not good for their recovery. So I'm the one that have to do it. Finish the work. It's what I do best." 

Alec exhaled slowly. 

"and you couldn't even call and tell me you were busy?" 

Magnus said. 

"I..." 

Alec bit his lower lips. He was speechless, he didn't know what to say. 

"I'm sorry, that was weird." 

Magnus said again with a very soft tone this time. He tried to put on a happy face and continue talking. 

"okay you know what, i think we should just stop pretending that this is something important. Like whatever, i don't own you or anything and I think it's better for us to just be friends again. So you don't have to feel guilty about anything. We're too young to know about forever anyway. And who are we kidding?" 

Magnus let out a small laugh. 

"it's not gonna last anyway. This, us, it's not gonna work. Why bother being in love when it never last?" 

Magnus shrugged. He take away his hand from Alec's. 

"and I personally think that we could be happier with just being friends. It's not like we're not used to it already. Why torture ourself with the pain of loving when we can just take the sweetness of it. Right?" 

Magnus smiled at him. 

"NO! YOU'RE NOT RIGHT! IN FACT YOU'RE SO WRONG!" 

Alec said, half yelling making Magnus startled. 

"so this is what he meant." 

Alec said under his nose. What Asmodeus meant when he said Magnus would push him away, but he never thought that Magnus would ask for break up. Magnus' happy voice hurt much worse than his salty tone. Magnus knew that Alec was talking about his father. Before Alec could talk, Magnus already cut him off 

"no, don't think about it. What now? You wanna fight for the love you think we both deserve? I don't want to. We should just stopped here when we could." 

Magnus said and get out of the car as fast as he could. Alec was shocked with what Magnus said. He hadn't been given the chance to explain everything just yet. 

Alec rushed out of the car to Magnus. Magnus, who was already at his front door, was unlocking it to get in as fast he could. But Alec caught his hand before he could enter the house making him face Alec. Alec pulled the door back to close it and now Magnus was just leaning against the door with Alec's face only a few inches from his. 

"Magnus, I love you!" 

he said with his sparkling eyes that could almost make Magnus melted down anytime. 

"I love you too, but that's it. Bye Alexander." 

Magnus said with a painful smile and pushed Alec away from him. He opened the door again and slammed the door right in front of Alec leaving him speechless outside of his house. 

***

"i miss you too." 

Magnus said slowly as he was leaning on the door after he slammed it on Alec. His heart was aching but there's no tears left to cry for him. There never was. Ever since his mother died, he could not cry anymore. At first it was because of his father, but now, he just didn't know how to cry anymore. No matter how sad or how mad he get. Hearing Alec knocking on the door saying that he would wait for Magnus to forgive him, he couldn't bear to hear it anymore, so he just went to his bedroom, turned on the music on his radio loudly. Then he went to take a cold shower to cool him down. He stayed in the shower for hours. 

***

Alec has been standing for 3 hours outside of Magnus' house. He kept on knocking on the door for the first one hour begging for Magnus to let him in but Magnus didn't. After 3 hours, Asmodeus came home. He saw Alec was sitting on the stairs in front of his porch. He sighed slowly while looking at Alec. Alec quickly stood up when he saw Asmodeus was walking towards him. 

"sir, I'm sorry." 

that was the first thing that come out of Alec's mouth. Asmodeus just shaked his head. 

"I'm sorry i disappointed you, sir." 

"don't apologize to me. I'm not the one you've wronged." 

he said while unlocking his front door. 

"how long have you been here?" 

"uhm, i send Magnus home earlier. We talked, but then he didn't wanna talk to me anymore." 

"wow, three hours huh? Amazing." 

Asmodeus said sarcastically knowing that Magnus' class finished 3 hours ago. 

"I should make you wait for one week but.." 

he said and tilted his head offering Alec to get into his house. 

"thank you sir." 

he said apologetically and walked inside the house. Alec waited for Asmodeus to come in and followed him to the kitchen as he was told to. 

"so, you wanna tell me what happened? " 

Asmodeus said and gave him a glass of water as he told Alec to sit down by the kitchen counter. 

"it's my fault. I should've called." 

Asmodeus scoffed. 

"obviously." 

he smirked. 

"but why didn't you?! I really can't think of any reason why you didn't! Unless you have someone else. Do you?! " 

"what? No! Of course not." 

Asmodeus sighed relieved. 

"i thought so too. Then?" 

Asmodeus asked giving him the questioning look. 

"I was stupid. I feel like if i call him, i would be jumping on the plane right away to get to him but I can't do it since i have work to do. I was so bad at love and amateur, I know. It's the first time i felt this way. I don't know what to say to you, sir. It's ridiculous, i know. But it's the only reason why, honestly." 

Alec said shyly making Asmodeus laughed out loud. Alec just stared at his boyfriend's father wondering what was funny. 

"then? Did you tell Magnus that?" 

he asked after he stopped laughing. Alec shaked his head. 

"why not? This is definitely not the time to activate your ego.. " 

Asmodeus frowned his eyebrows. 

"it's not that. I just... I don't know. I was scared of what he would think of me. Who would believe it anyway. It sounded very stupid, so i just apologized without giving him any excuses." 

Alec said. 

"i would! Believe it! There's nothing logic in love son, so he would have to believe it whether he wants or not." 

he smiled. 

"and you're lucky i had to come home to take some things for my work, I have to work tonight, so i might be late. And right now, i have a lunch date. So, this house is yours, for now. Just don't get him kicked you out again. But if he did, here.. " 

he gave Alec his house key. 

"keep it, just in case. I know how scary he could be when he's mad." 

Asmodeus chuckled. He went upstairs for a moment to take his things and came back to Alec. Alec was dumbfounded actually. He didn't know what to do. Should he go persuade Magnus again? But how? He really didn't know what to say to him again. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize Asmodeus calling him 

"son!" 

he called him again and tapped Alec's shoulder to wake him up from him thoughts. 

"hm? Sorry sir. Yes?" 

"i said, this, should be our lunch. Heat it up and eat with Magnus, okay?" 

he said while showing him a pot of stew that he took out from the fridge. 

"oh okay." 

Alec nodded. 

"and, just tell him what you tell me. It's not stupid son, it's love." 

Asmodeus said one last time before going out of the kitchen after patting on Alec's shoulder. 

"oh, and son.. " 

he called Alec out of the kitchen. 

"yeah?" 

Alec went to him who was wearing his shoes at the front door. 

"his radio was on, which means he was trying to calm down while taking a cold shower. Try to talk to him after he turned off the radio okay? It's for the best." 

Asmodeus said seriously. 

"and please let him know that I'm not coming home tonight, i don't think he heard me just now." 

Alec nodded. 

"okay.. wait! What?! You just said you might be late. Why can't you come home all of the sudden?" 

Alec suddenly realized what Asmodeus just said. 

"well, my late was like, 2 or 3 in the morning. So, it's easier to say that I'm not coming home tonight." 

He shrugged. He can see Alec's Adam's apple was bobbing nervously. 

"and of course you can stay the night. If he let you." 

Asmodeus winked at Alec. 

"but don't be too naughty. Behave, okay?" 

he smirked after Alec just nodded to him innocently. Then he walked out of the door after saying goodbye to Alec. Alec couldn't even focus on what Asmodeus said. He was too scared of telling Magnus how really felt. His stupidity. The prove that he was so bad at love. But he still want to make it right between them. But how?


	9. reconcile?

Magnus was standing in front of his wardrobe looking for some clothes to wear after he turned off the radio. He had calmed down a bit after 4 hours of shower. Of course he had. Staying in the cold water in his favorite bathtub was his only way to forget everything. The feelings that he didn't wanna feel always seemed to be forgotten when he drowned himself in that cold water. All he could think of is how cold that water was. That's what he did best. Moved on. But this time, the cold water had lost its effects cuz he suddenly lost in his thoughts while looking into his wardrobe. He wished he could have hug Alec one more time. Kiss him once more. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. It was Alec who has been waiting for almost an hour on the stairs, thinking about what to say and also waiting for Magnus to turn off his music. But after the music was off, he went upstairs but stopped right in front of Magnus' bedroom door. The fear suddenly took over him. He just stood up there for like 10 minutes to gather up his courage. Then he knocked on the door without saying anything. 

"I'm not hungry dad. You should eat first." 

Magnus yelled from inside his room. He assumed that it was his father asking him for lunch. Little did he know that it was someone else. Alec knock on the door once more. 

"urgh, it's not even locked dad! And i don't wanna eat." 

Magnus said annoyed since his father kept on knocking. Alec took a deep breath and twisted the knob to enter Magnus' room. 

"Magnus... " 

Magnus who was still staring into his wardrobe was shocked when he heard a familiar voice. He turned to him with his widened eyes, speechless. 

"your dad let me in." 

Alec said. Magnus who was still in his towel that was covering his lower body just kept on staring at Alec. He was trying to make sure that this was not a dream. Alec lick his lips looking at Magnus with his exposed caramel skin and sexy torso. He didn't expect him to not be wearing anything. Alec's gaze fall onto Magnus' abs for a quite long time. He already forgot what he wanted to say before barging into that room. When Magnus finally came to his senses, he started to get mad again. 

"what are doing here? You shouldn't be here! No, you can't be here! Get out!" 

Alec was shocked with how Magnus flipped out at him. 

"Magnus, wait. I have to tell you something." 

his voice were shaking. 

"no! I don't want to hear it. Can you just get over it? I really want to end this in a very good terms." 

now Magnus' voice was shaking too, as if he was saying things he didn't even mean. 

"no! You're not. You don't want that. You know you don't." 

Magnus frowned, feeling very angry at what he just heard Alec said. He just shaked his head while narrowing his eyes and walked to Alec. 

"you don't know me! You never did!" 

he said loudly to Alec's face and pushed him out of the door. 

"Magnus wait... I'm sorry... " 

Alec said, almost cried since Magnus' rage really hurts him like hell. 

"don't!" 

Magnus cut him off. 

"Magnus, you can't push me away like this." 

Alec said while struggling not to get kicked out of the room. 

"I'm not, this is not me pushing you away. This is you, leaving me long time ago and I'm fine with it." 

Magnus said before he locked his door so that Alec couldn't enter it again. Again, Alec was left in front of the door out of the bedroom but at least, not out of the house. Magnus can't help but to just leaned against the door and sitting down slowly. 

"what have I done, again?" 

he asked himself in his mind. No, it was for the best. He thought and exhaled slowly. 

Alec leaned on the door, 

"I'm sorry Magnus." 

he said as he slowly sitting down sliding his back against the door. He was hoping Magnus would listen to him. Magnus who was already leaning against the door can feel the presence of him also leaning against the same door. He turned his head to the side so that he could hear Alec better. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you." 

Alec said holding back the urge to cry and went silent for a while. 

"i was wrong to have been ignoring you for the whole week. It's just that... Without you by my side, i couldn't think straight." 

Alec started talking again. 

"All I know is that I have to finish that work as soon as possible so that my dad won't have to think about it anymore. My dad was a workaholic kind of person. I'm sure he will keep on thinking about settling the project as soon as he woke up and he did. That's why I started to work on the project at first. So that he wont have anything to worry about." 

Magnus was just listening to him silently. 

"but then, the workload increased. I have more paperwork to do and i can see how long it's going to take me to finish it. I need at least two weeks to finish it." 

Alec sighed. 

"and that's when you came to my mind. The thought of not being able to see you for two weeks got me weak. I don't think I would survive." 

Alec chuckled. 

"who knew that I would felt that way. It's only been one date , but I've already been in love with you so much that I don't think I can live without you." 

Magnus' heart was breaking as he heard what Alec was saying. 

"but as you say, I don't know you. I don't know if you also feel the way I feel. And I also don't want to be a clingy boyfriend and annoyed you. We just started dating anyway." 

Magnus sighed. 

"and honestly, I think, if i did call you while I was doing my work, i don't think I will be able to stop myself from jumping on a plane to get to you right away and leaving all the work I have to do in London. And that was the only reason why i didn't call you. It's ridiculous i know, but it's also the truth. And just because i didn't call you, doesn't mean I'm not dying to speak to you." 

Alec chuckled again softly. 

Magnus smiled sweetly resting the back of his head on the door again. But he couldn't get himself to say anything. 

"And i know i can't do that to my family. But I'm also not being fair to you." 

Alec sighed. Once he said it out loud, he knew that this was all his fault. There's no way Magnus could ever forgive him. 

"but you know what, my life before you was all about that. My life was set in one direction. After I finished my studies, I will be working with my parents. I can already see how my office will look like. I know i got everything I need right there." 

Alec smirked. 

"but there's a world out there I've yet to discover. Love. If i know what love is now, it's because of you. The way your eyes sparkle, i know you heard this too many times already, when you're doing something you love, it makes me realize how important it is to do something with love." 

Alec scoffed. 

"back then, i don't even know if this engineering was something i love to do or just because I feel like I have to do. But now I'm sure it is." 

Alec cleared his throat. 

"All my life, I've been dreaming of meeting someone like you to let me realize that what I'm doing right now is what i wanted to do. So that by the end of the day, I won't be asking myself the reason why I did what I did. But I ruined this." 

Alec said with shaking voice trying to hold back his tears. 

"I'm so sorry. I should stop." 

Alec said after he cleared his throat one last time. 

"i should give you space." 

Alec stood up as he said that. Magnus also did the same when he heard Alec's movement. Both of them now were facing each other with a door separating them. 

"if you really hate me now, just tell me and I'll leave you alone." 

Alec said sadly while looking down on the floor waiting for a reply. The door opened suddenly showing Magnus, who was still in his towel. 

"I hate you." 

he said looking straight into Alec's eyes. 

"but don't leave me." 

he continued while shaking his head. His eyes did not even showing any sign of tears but his voice were shaking. 

"i feel like i cant breathe, just hold me." 

Magnus said as he felt like his was choking from all the strong feelings for Alec and held out both his arms. Quickly Alec stepped inside his room and wrapped his cold body around his. As his hands touched Magnus' bare skin, they both can feel the electricity running through their body again, just like the night they first dance together. In that moment, Magnus knew that they were belong together. As Alec tightened his embrace, Magnus buried his face in Alec's chest. He loved it. He really missed this, Alec's scent. Alec kissed Magnus at the top of his head while hugging him as he felt so relieved that he could hold Magnus in his arms again. He was doing a mental note that he could never ever repeat the same mistake again. They stayed like that for a few minutes. In that moment, everything falls into place. They knew they'll be alright. 

"I'm confused, I'm scared and I'm terrified of losing you. I can't take this pain. I hate it. I hate you." 

Magnus said sulky after a long time of silence and punching his chest lightly multiple times. The punches broke the hug immediately. Magnus pushed Alec away from him. Now that he got Alec's hug, he felt a little bit fine and his mind worked again. Suddenly he felt embarrassed for not wearing any clothes. So he went to his wardrobe again to get one. Alec was worried that Magnus suddenly get mad at him again and left him at the door. 

"I know I'm not good at apologies but I still am sorry." 

Alec said as he went after Magnus. He grabbed Magnus by his hand to make him stop walking away from him. 

"Magnus..." 

he begged. 

"okay, i get it. Just let me go. I wanna put my clothes on at least, before we talk." 

Magnus blushed which made Alec chuckled. 

"oh okay.. " 

Alec said as he let go of Magnus. Suddenly he was blushing as well when he saw Magnus only with his boxer on after he threw his towel on the floor. His eyes followed Magnus' every move, from getting his sweatpants on to his shirt. Alec can feel his cheek reddening since he never saw Magnus without pants before. 

"you're very good at apologies. But I'm not gonna forgive to you just yet. You think it's easy to get through that ONE WEEK without your boyfriend calling you!? Especially when you just started dating?! Damn I hate you so much, Alexander!" 

Magnus said while putting on his clothes. He was babbling on and on about how much of a torture has been for him in the past week. Wondering what Alec was doing and why he didn't call. 

"I swear to god I was really going to dump you when i see you again. But no! Why you have hug me the first thing you saw me then make me fall for you all over again? You ruin everything." 

Magnus rolled his eyes but Alec couldn't see it since he was still facing towards his wardrobe. Alec laughed. He loves listening to Magnus talking nonstop especially when he let out his anger instead of trying to act like everything is fine if they break up. He was so cute when he's mad. 

"and I thought maybe I can be happy if I just let you go but then.. " 

Magnus said as he turned to Alec to finished his sentence after putting on his shirt. Suddenly Alec's lips crushed onto his lips. Making him finally stop talking. He was taken aback but he like it so much. Alec's hand was already at the back of his neck pulling him closer. Slowly, Magnus' moved up wrapped Alec's waist. He missed that lips. They both did. The kiss was longing, feels like they have been separated for years. Alec breathe in Magnus' air and tilted his head to deepened the kiss. The kiss was so passionate that they had already forgot what happened hours ago. They even forgot how to breathe. All they knew was that, they were unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other. Alec broke the kiss to stare into Magnus' beautiful eyes which was sparkling the way he had always love. Magnus smirked looking at him. 

"like what you saw?" 

he asked. 

"well, isn't it obvious? I miss you Magnus! So fucking much!" 

Alec cupped Magnus' face while saying that. Magnus chuckled. 

"i miss you too." he smiled sweetly. 

"and I was about to say that, my happiness is not happiness unless it was shared with you." 

Magnus finished his sentence which got cut off by the kiss just now. Then he pulled Alec by his waist and crushed their lips together again. The kiss full of laughter and cherishing every moment with each other. Alec tried to put all the love he had in that kiss and so did Magnus. Slowly, Magnus walked backwards pulling Alec with him towards the bed. 

"come here.. " 

Magnus said as broke the kiss and climb onto his bed seductively. Alec can't help but to follow everything he said like a lost puppy. He climb on top of Magnus who was already lying down on his back with his pillow below his head a wide grin and hungry eyes. They were both panting heavily before Alec leaned in for another heated kiss. Magnus opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in and moaned in pleasure. He can't explained to himself how much he missed the warmth of Alec, especially his kiss. Without him realize, his hands move down going under Alec's shirt. Caressing Alec's bare abs which made Alec shivering inside. The kiss was just getting more and more intense. When Magnus' hand trailed down into his pants, suddenly Alec just stopped and jumped off of Magnus. 

"wait, I'm sorry. I... " 

Magnus was shocked at the sudden movements. 

"what? Did not want to?" 

Magnus asked he sit himself on the bed. 

"no, I mean, yes of course I want to. But not like this." 

Alec said as he looked at Magnus. 

"I don't want it to be a make up sex. It's our first time. It has to be special. And you still haven't forgive me. I don't want to make it worse. We have to talk first. Can we start all over again? Give me one more chance to make up for my mistake." 

Magnus smirked. 

"this is your chance. I'm giving you right now. Instead of doing all the talking, why don't we let our body do all the work." 

he said while placing his hand on Alec's thigh and gave Alec opened mouth kisses on his neck making Alec moaned lightly. As Alec was enjoying the kisses, Magnus trailed down his hand again into Alec's pants. Alec groaned softly but he had to stop Magnus. It was tempting but he had to control himself. 

"no...wait," 

Alec said as he was taking Magnus away from inside his pants. 

"urgh.. What? I want you, i need you. Like now!" 

Magnus whined. 

"we need to talk baby. And you should eat too. Your dad said you haven't been eating well lately." 

Alec frowned his eyebrows. 

"and who's fault is that?" 

Magnus pouted making Alec giggled. 

"see, that's what I'm talking about. Let me make it up to you. I already heated up our lunch, we can go eat now." 

"or...I can eat you now. " 

Magnus smirked seductively while biting his lower lips. 

"cute! But I still want to get that food in you. Come!" 

Alec pulled Magnus out of the bed. 

"what about you, in me then?" 

Magnus winked and licked his lips. 

"oh fuck me " 

Alec sighed. They were already standing hand in hand beside the bed. Alec inhaled deeply looking at the ceiling. He can't take this innuendos anymore, he could blush to death. Magnus was too good. 

"I'm trying to! The way you call me baby turned me on more." 

Magnus said laughing. Alec just glared at him while shaking his head. 

"and I thought you wanna break up with me." 

he smirked. Then he intertwined their fingers. 

"i still do,you know." 

Magnus just narrowed his eyes to Alec. 

"no you dont." 

Alec said without looking at him as they were walking to the kitchen and Magnus just followed him. 

***

Since it was almost an hour passed after Alec heated up the lunch, it had cool down already. Magnus refused to eat saying that he only eat warm food, so Alec had to heat it up again. Now, Magnus was just clinging onto Alec. He was hugging Alec from behind wrapping Alec's stomach tightly while he was heating up the stew. He missed him too much he didn't even want to let him go. 

"Magnus..." 

Alec called him like he was a kid that was doing something wrong since his hands started to slip into his shirt. Magnus chuckled as he was feeling Alec's abs trying to seduce him again. 

"what? Can't I be clingy? Since you don't want to, i guess i have to play that part." 

he said remembering all the things that Alec had said to him just now. Alec smiled sweetly realizing that Magnus was paying attention on what he said. 

"i love you too." 

Alec smirked. 

"what? Urgh. I still hate you. So shut up." 

Magnus said as he tightened his embrace leaning his cheek on Alec's back. He was smiling happily. Breaking up was the worst idea ever! Why would he ever think that. He knew he wouldn't want to break up with Alec. He was the first person he had ever really love. But if one day, Alec was the one who wanted to break up with him, he should be prepared. So he wanted to cherish every moment he had with him. 

"I'm pretty sure you love me." 

Alec said proudly. 

"whatever... " 

Magnus said cutely while his hand started to go down to Alec's thigh. Alec exhaled slowly trying not to react on all the teasing coming from a very horny Magnus. He didn't even know why Magnus was being like this but he had to admit that he really love this side of Magnus. 

"or maybe.. You just love me for my body. Hm?" 

Alec took Magnus' hand that was starting to move to his inner thighs and put it back on his stomach. 

"oh please, if I wanna love someone for their body, i would choose Jace. At least he was shorter which make it easier to kiss." 

Magnus let go of Alec and stand beside him, with his back leaning against the counter. 

"you're so much taller than me, so hard to reach." 

Magnus make an annoyed face while biting his lips trying not to laugh. Alec gasped. 

"are you trying make Jace my competition?" 

Alec asked no believing what Magnus just said. 

"why not? I've been once." 

he said as he crossed his arms which make Alec more shocked. 

"what? Seriously? We're back on that topic? Again?" 

Alec looked seriously at Magnus with a little smirk on his lips. Magnus just nodded mischievously with a very cute smile. 

"okay.." 

Alec went from standing in front of the stove to the standing in front of Magnus with his hands resting on the counter trapping Magnus in between it. Magnus was still smiling mischievously wondering what Alec was going to say to him. 

"let me get this straight. Jace was never your competition and he never will be." 

Alec said with a very serious he tone. Of course he was being serious, he was very sure that no one could ever replace Magnus in his life. He took a deep breath and continued. 

"because you are waaaayy out of anyone's league. Even if there's a competition, you would always be the winner of my heart. But no, there's no other competitors. So you just have yourself to compete with. Can you handle that?" 

Alec raised his eyebrow to him. 

"hm? I don't know, can you?" 

Magnus answered Alec's question with another question with a smirk on his face. 

"oh me? I would love to handle you with care, if only you gave me the chance. I love you, remember?" 

Alec said and give a quick kiss softly on his boyfriend's nose making him chuckled cutely. Magnus shaked his head. 

"but i hate you." 

Magnus smirked and pulled Alec by his neck and planted a kiss on the lips. The kiss was just a sweet reminder to himself of how much he loves Alec. Alec was a bit surprised by the pulling but closed his eyes immediately at the touch of Magnus' lips on his. He could never get enough of it. They just keep on cherishing each other's lips without going any further. But Magnus had a different plan. His hands were moving down too slowly that Alec didn't even notice it since he was so into the kiss. Magnus smiled in that kiss knowing that Alec's hand were just static at the kitchen counter with no sign of stopping his flirty hands. The electric shock flowing through his body as Magnus' hand slipped under his shirt, touching his bare skin, again, made Alec see where Magnus was going from that kiss. Quickly Alec lifted Magnus by his hips and put him on the counter. Then he broke the kiss. 

"not so fast, baby." 

Alec smirked while shaking his head. 

"damn! I almost had you." 

Magnus smirked while caressing his lower lips with his thumb. 

"no.. I don't think so." 

Alec chuckled softly. 

"and listen... I don't wanna do this if you're still having any bitter feelings for me. Cuz I admit, it really is my fault. Have you forgiven me yet?" 

Alec asked earnestly changing his voice from playful to serious. Magnus just pouted at him and went silent for a while, thinking what he should say. Suddenly he pushed Alec away and jump off the counter. Alec was startled by his sudden action. Magnus was not saying anything and just run away to the living rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

Alec stayed for a moment in the kitchen thinking what he could've done wrong. After a few minutes, Magnus came back. He can hear a very loud music coming from the living room. He was standing on the other side of the kitchen looking at Alec. There's a remote control in his hand. With a cute smile, he walked towards Alec and holding that remote near his mouth. By that time, Alec knew what Magnus was going to do. Of course. He's going to sing instead of talking. Very Magnus styled. 

_"what's the trick, i wish i knew, I'm so done with thinking through all the things I could've been, And I know you wonder , too"_

he smirked at Alec. 

_"All it takes is that one look at you and I run right back to you"_

Magnus smiled and meant what he sang. Now Magnus was already in front of him and placed his hand on Alec's chest. 

_"You cross that line and it's time to say F you"_

Magnus changed from smiling to making his angry face, jokingly. 

_"What's the point in saying that when you know how I'll react? You think you can just take it back, but shit just don't work like that"_

Magnus shaked his head. 

_"You're the drug that I'm addicted to, and I want you so bad."_

Magnus leaned in and their nose touched. Alec blushed. 

_"Guess I'm stuck with you, and that's that"_

he tilted his head with a smile for Alec. Then he step back a little to sing properly. 

_"Cause when it all falls down, then whatever"_

he shrugged. 

_"When it don't work out for the better If it just ain't right, and it's time to say goodbye"_

Alec shaked his head, not agreeing to this part of the song. But Magnus just keep on singing it. 

_"When it all falls down, when it all falls down , I'll be fine, I'll be fine."_

He was dancing gracefully in front of Alec. Alec was just looking at his beloved boyfriend. 

_"You're the drug that I'm addicted to And I want you so bad,"_

Magnus was trailing his free hand through Alec's body begging for it but then he just take it away and make a surrender sign. 

_"but I'll be fine."_

Alec smiled. A part of him were sad that he chose this song. He knew that Magnus was trying to say that he loves him, but if they didn't work out, it'll be fine for him. But Alec definitely won't let that happen. He took Magnus' hand that were holding the remote and use it as a mic to continue the song. 

_"Why we fight? I don't know We say what hurts the most."_

Alec put a finger on Magnus' chest. Magnus was amazed that Alec continued singing. He giggled silently cuz he knew he's the one that was saying things that hurts. 

_"Oh, I tried staying cold, but you take it personal, All these firing shots and making ground. It's way too hard to cope, but I still can't let you go"_

Alec sang as he was looking straight into Magnus' eyes. He really meant what he sang, that last sentence. Magnus chuckled happily. Then he put away the remote on kitchen's island and took Alec's hand. He just wanted to enjoy it instead of singing it.They were dancing happily to the song. Alec can't help but laugh and followed Magnus in every step. There was a moment he had to stopped to turned off the stove as the stew was already boiling. Magnus continued dancing and pulled Alec to him afterwards. He placed Alec's hand on his waist and whisked him around the kitchen's island floor. They turned and twirled as if they were a happily married couple. 

_"But I'll be fine, and that's that."_

Magnus sang back the last part and winked at him. They were both breathing heavily looking at each other, feeling the excitement after dancing to one song. When the breathing slowly calm down, the staring became more and more intense, Alec lifted Magnus by his hips and put him on the kitchen's island. Magnus just chuckled cutely and wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. Their lips crushed together in the next second. They tilted their head simultaneously to the right to deepen the kiss. They were very in sync as if they were made for each other. Alec's hands were wrapped around Magnus' waist while Magnus' were playing the back of his head pulling the hair. They were just so lost in that moment. Magnus pulled back for a second when they both need air to breath. After a few seconds, Alec pulled Magnus again just to kiss him more passionately. Eagerly, Alec's tongue asked for permission through Magnus' parted lips to explore his mouth and he happily welcomed it. Magnus let out a pleasure moan as Alec's warmth was going deep down his throat. They started to get dizzy from all this passionate kiss and love that was running through their veins. Nothing would ever take this love away from them. After a while, they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. 

"does that mean, you forgive me?" 

Alec smiled cutely which make Magnus giggled. 

"yes. Okay. You're forgiven, and I love you, Alexander." 

Alec's eyes brightened when he heard Magnus saying I love you. 

"I love you more Magnus!" 

he said with a wide grin and give that soft lips another passionate kiss for a few seconds. Magnus gladly accept it again as if it was the best thing that's ever happened to him. Alec's lips on his lips. 

"so, lunch?" 

Alec asked after they broke the kiss. Magnus almost forgot about it after all that making out session which made him laughed throwing his head back and then nodded to him. 

"yes, lunch. " 

he said in between his laughter. Then Alec grab Magnus by his waist again to get him down from where he was sitting. Alec gave him a quick kiss softly on his forehead and went to the stove to get the stew and Magnus made his way to the table after taking the plates for the serving their lunch. Finally they get to have lunch like a normal couple. No more fighting or any hard feelings. All they knew was that, they were so much in love with each other that they will get through every obstacles that was given to them which only would make their love stronger and they were hungry. Yeah, that too. 

After lunch, Magnus made Alec cleaned up everything since he still wanted to make it up for his "wrongdoing" which Magnus didn't even care anymore. But he still warned him, if Alec ever did it again, he won't forgive him that easily. It would take a lot more effort than this. But Alec assured him that it won't happen again, so he doesn't have to worry about it. Although Magnus doubted that their relationship would last forever, he still wanted to believe that they would work out. Now, he was just hugging Alec from behind again, leaning his cheek on Alec's warm back smiling cutely while Alec was washing the dishes. Alec enjoyed every moment with his clingy beloved boyfriend. He was just smiling happily inside. 

"and I'm done." 

Alec said as he dried his hand with the kitchen towel. Magnus let him go to let Alec turned to him. Now they were just staring at each other with hands tangled up around each other's waist, smiling happily. 

"so.. " 

Alec break the silence. 

"hmm...?" 

Magnus said playfully. 

"what do you want to do today?" 

Alec asked. 

"hm.. " 

Magnus made his thinking face cutely pouting his lips. Alec gave a quick peck on his lips since he was so cute not to be kiss at the moment. Magnus widened his eyes from the surprise kiss, not that he hated it, just surprised. 

"come!" 

Alec took his hand and run to the living room. 

"I'm still thinking what i wanna do today, Alexander." 

Magnus said in between his laugh while running out of the kitchen. He had no idea what Alec was going to do but he loved it how Alec was so excited. As they were in the living room, Alec switched on the tv and connected it with the internet so that he could browse some songs he wanted from the YouTube. Magnus didn't even realized when Alec took the remote from the kitchen. All he knew was that the music was already playing. 

"may i have this dance?" 

Alec asked and bow to him with that one hand reaching out for Magnus to take his hand. 

"yes you may." 

Magnus smiled, loving this spontaneous invitation and he placed his hand on his. 

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot I melted, i fell right through the crack, and I'm trying to get back."_

Alec started to sing as he took Magnus by his waist and twirled with him around the living room. Magnus blushed wrapping his hands around Alec's neck while following his every steps. 

_"Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my best-est, And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some.."_

Alec sang sweetly, meant every word. 

_"But I won't hesitate no more, no more, It cannot wait, I'm yours"_

Alec gave Magnus a quick kiss softly on his forehead pulling him closer as they kept on dancing. Then, he took both of Magnus' hands and held it tightly stretching their arms to create some distance. 

_"Well open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you're free, Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love..."_

he winked at Magnus. 

_"Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, We are just one big family, And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved..."_

Magnus loved it. He knew he was being loved as much as he love Alec. He couldn't take it anymore. Singing I'm yours, it was a major turned on for Magnus. It was the sweetest love song ever. 

Swiftly Magnus pushed Alec down to the couch, climbing on top of Alec and crushed their lips together. Despite that surprising action, Alec accepted the kiss without hesitation enjoying Magnus' warm lips against his. Magnus pulled back and took shaky breaths. Unable to contain themselves, Alec held Magnus' head in his hands and pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Their lips fitted perfectly like a puzzle piece which made both of them crazy. They just keep on carressing each other's lips with lust and desire that they've been holding back for a week. The feelings of finally met their missing piece of each other. One of Magnus' hand trailed down from the playing with Alec's hair to Alec's chest. He can feel Alec's heart beating fast under his skin and smiled sweetly in that kiss before he pulled back slowly to stare into Alec's stunning hazel eyes. 

"they say, the best relationship is the one you never saw coming." 

Magnus said with a very loving voice. 

" and I'm glad it was you. The one, I never saw was coming." 

he smiled and dived into Alec's chest and embraced him. The world melted away as Alec squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end. 

Their day just continued with them dancing around the house to all the songs they wanted to hear. In the end, that was thing they've decided to do for that day. 

***

Before going to sleep, they had some pillow talk about how their week had gone through without each other, which was a very rough week for both of them. Magnus realized how tiring it was for Alec in the past week since he just fell asleep while listening to him talking. Magnus noticed that when Alec's hand stopped playing with his hair while he was laying on Alec's chest, as they were lying down together on his bed. Magnus looked up to see his boyfriend's face and stretched his neck a bit to give a kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you, Alexander. Good night." 

Magnus whispered and fell asleep in Alec's embrace after a while. 

***

Magnus woke up with Alec spooning him from behind and sighed happily. He didn't want to leave this position but he was feelings thirsty. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 7 am. He should let Alec sleep more. He knew Alec was actually tired from all the work he had been working for the past week and plus, Alec came straight to him as soon as his plane landed. Yesterday must had been tiring for him. After the pillow talk from last night, Magnus knew already how hard Alec tried to really make him forgive him. So Magnus just slowly removed Alec's hand from hugging his chest and get out of his bed slowly. After giving a light kiss on Alec's cheek, Magnus went downstairs to get some water. 

***

Asmodeus was already there smiling mischievously at his son. Magnus expected him to be there actually since his father is a morning person. He would always making breakfast for the two of them at times like this. 

"what?" 

Magnus asked shyly since his father was just looking at him without saying anything. 

"honey, i can see his car still out there. You owe me an explanation, obviously." 

he raised his eyebrow to his son, demanding what's up. 

"okay, fine. He slept over. Am I in trouble? I promise we didn't do anything. Just talk and sleep." 

Magnus said promptly making him chuckled throwing his head back. 

"why not?" 

he said between his laugh. 

"make up sex won't hurt. You're old enough for that. I don't mind." 

he continued while smirked at his son. 

"dad!" 

Magnus blushed. 

"not funny. Plus he's exhausted. I can't pushed him even though I really want to." 

Magnus said shamelessly to his father while rolling his eyes. He made his way to the fridge and took out the milk carton for him to drink after taking a glass from the cabinet. 

"oh wow! That's surprising. Considering it's coming from someone who told me he wanted to break up with him...like yesterday!? Oh no, it's the day before yesterday." 

Asmodeus said sarcastically. Magnus sighed. 

"please dad, don't mock. I tried but I just... can't, dad. It's your fault anyway. You let him in. Plus... He is too precious. I... I don't know what I want anymore." 

Magnus said and took a sip of his milk after pouring it into the glass and sit down on the stool near the kitchen counter. Asmodeus smiled at him. 

"i know sweetie. You never wanted to do that. I'm glad you gave yourself a chance to try again." 

He smiled at his son. 

"maybe..." 

Magnus said under his nose but he still could hear it making him looked at Magnus with a questioning look. 

"what? I don't know until when this will last. I'll have to let him go eventually, if he wanted to." 

Magnus said frankly as he can't take the staring anymore. 

"what would you think that? You want happiness with no pain? The world doesn't work like that, sweetie. Is it because of you mom again?" 

Asmodeus asked carefully since he was not sure if he could brought it up again. He was afraid of what Magnus would react since they never really talked about her because he didn't dare to talk about it but it's about time for them to really have that talk. 

"dad, I've seen you. Crying because of her. All the pain. I won't let it happen to me. So by the time his feelings faded away, I'll be ready." 

Magnus gave him a small smile even when he knew it actually hurts a part of him. Asmodeus was glad that Magnus finally come out about how he saw him crying but he can't help but to feel disappointed since Magnus was still afraid of the pain of losing someone he love. So he walked to Magnus and sat beside him. 

"look honey, I know it's hard since she's been gone. It's hard on you, on me. But the pain that we feel, of her leaving, it's not a bad thing. It's just the prove that we really love her so so much. If you're not sad, did you even love her? That's the point. Don't you get it honey? You can't just shoved away that feelings of suffering and pain of loss. It's not good for you. And being ready to lose someone just because you don't want to feel that pain, that's not healthy. It was just not normal." 

he said worried about his son. 

"and... I've heard that, the more you try to hide your feelings, the more it'll grow, and one day, it will just explode." 

Asmodeus raised his eyebrow to him since it was Magnus' own quote or at least what Magnus like to say which made him chuckled. That sentence made Magnus realized that he was always thinking that it was only about love. Suppressing our love for someone would only make us loving them more but he never thought about pain. The pain that he always been hiding from. It will only grow stronger inside him if he kept on hiding it. He knew he cant keep bottling things up anymore. He should stop doubting his own feeling or even Alec's. He should stop thinking about how it won't work between them. He should just stop thinking only about happiness when he should be thinking about everything. For worse and for better. 

"you're right dad.. " 

Magnus said almost whispering. He never thought his quote would come back to bite him in the ass. 

"what?" 

Asmodeus ask since he heard his son was muttering. 

"you're right! You are sooo right!" 

Magnus yelled and hugged his father almost making him fall drom the stool he's sitting. 

"woah okay, son." 

he laughed. 

"of course I'm always right, I'm your father." 

he said between his laugh. Then Magnus broke the hug but his hands was still on his father's shoulder. 

"thanks dad! And I'm sorry for everything." 

he said sincerely looking into his father's eyes. 

"about mom, I'm sorry that I shut you out when it happens. I shouldn't have done that. I should've embrace the sadness and be there for you. Not acting strong and make you sad all over again. I'm sorry dad." 

his eyes were swelling up with tears. Asmodeus put his hand on Magnus' cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. 

"it's okay. I'm fine now. We'll be fine. We'll get through this, slowly. What important now is you and Alec! I just want you to be happy. Like a REAL ONE." 

Asmodeus frowned his eyebrows making Magnus laugh. 

"I will dad!" 

Magnus said and run out of the kitchen. 

"hey should I make breakfast for the three of us?" 

Asmodeus yelled at him. 

"yes please! But I'm going to let him sleep for a while. I'll be down again later." 

Magnus yelled back while running upstairs. He was so excited about seeing Alec again even though he just left him like a half an hour ago. His mind was opened and the feelings he was feeling at that moment were totally different than he was feeling 30 minutes ago. He just can't wait to let it all out to Alec. 

***

Magnus ran to his room and saw Alec was still sleeping soundly under the covers. He can't help but to stare at his boyfriend while standing near the bed smiling happily. He just realize how bad he wanted him and he don't want to break up with Alec like ever! He won't care about getting hurt anymore since a guy like Alec is worth everything. He knew it all along but right now, he finally decided to admit it to himself. 

After a while, he can see Alec squirmed with his hand looking for Magnus under the covers. He just chuckled before he quickly slipped under it and placed his head on Alec's arm. 

"I'm here." 

he said slowly and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. Alec was smiling happily even though his eyes were still closed. 

"I missed you. So much!" 

Alec turned his head to Magnus trying to open his eyes slowly. 

"I know. Me too. Just sleep more. It's still early." 

Magnus said and brushed his hair lightly with his finger lulling him back to sleep. 

"This was nice" 

Alec muttered with his sleepy voice and slowly went back to sleep. 

After two hours of sleeping, Magnus woke up looking at Alec who was still sleeping. He just smiled sweetly realizing how much he missed him. One week without him was such a torture. Slowly he turned himself to lay on his stomach to be nearer to his beloved boyfriend just to stare at him closer. He trailed his forefinger on Alec's face. His finger brushed softly on Alec's eyebrows, then down his nose until it reached Alec's lips. Magnus smiled when those beautiful lips set a curve while he was touching it. By that time, he knew Alec was already up. Then he gave Alec a peck on the cheek and lay back on his arm. But that peck was not enough for Alec as he put his fingers on his lips so that Magnus give him a kiss there also. Magnus chuckled cutely as he leaned to him and landed a soft kiss on Alec's lips. 

"I love waking up to this." 

he said happily and took Magnus in his arms. 

"Alexander, do you feel better? You looked tired yesterday. I shouldn't have been so hard on you." 

Magnus said apologetically. 

"no, I'm glad you did what you did so that I learned my lesson. I will never do it again. Promise." 

Alec chuckled as he said it. He really think he deserved it and lesson learnt. 

"And I think I just had a very good sleep after a week, thanks to you." 

he added. 

"good then... so...can we talk a bit? Like a real talk." 

Magnus said softly in Alec's embrace which making Alec let him go at once. 

"what you wanna talk about?" 

Alec frowned his eyebrows. 

"don't tell me you wanna break up with me again." 

Alec said worried and also scared. 

"no no, of course not." 

Magnus chuckled. He forgot that Alec was also as dramatic as he was. 

"I just wanna say that I'm sorry." 

Magnus said softly looking at Alec's chest. 

"hey, what's wrong?" 

Alec asked as his fingers lifted Magnus' chin so that he can see those beautiful brown eyes. He was very worried since he didn't know why Magnus was apologizing right now. Magnus grinned and wake up from the bed to sit up straight. Then he pulled Alec to do the same. Alec just chuckled since he was forced to wake up so suddenly. Magnus held his hand and looked straight in Alec's eyes. 

"I'm sorry that i took so long to say this. I really love it when you kiss me for the first time. That's when I knew, you complete me. I was wrong for thinking that we might not work. The truth is that I won't be fine if we're not going to work out. What a stupid song!" 

Magnus scoffed thinking about the song he sang yesterday. 

"Just, don't listen to a single word I sang yesterday. Except for the part that I would always come running back to you, no matter what." 

Magnus smiled sincerely while rubbing his hand on Alec's chest. Alec just listened silently not knowing what to say but he was pretty sure that he was blushing hard. 

"I love you, but that's not just it. I thought I knew all about love but I don't. I just knew the happy part. I never wanted to take it all in which includes the pain of it, which is exactly not a bad thing." 

he smiled sweetly at Alec. 

"i know that we're gonna make it, cause no one else can makes me feel the way that you do. And this is it. I want this. I want you, for as long as I can. I'm sorry for trying to give up on us too soon." 

Magnus sighed. 

"but I'm telling you, I would be here for you, be it when we're happy or sad or mad or anything. I will stay by your side." 

he smiled at Alec and also blushing since Alec didn't even say anything. Then his eyes went back and forth between Alec and his bedroom's wall behind Alec. 

"uhm.. I think it's time for you to say something..." 

Magnus said shyly. 

Alec chuckled softly and pushed Magnus back to lay on the bed while he was on top of him. Magnus was surprised but he didn't hate it. Alec just smiled mischievously without saying anything. Magnus was blushing more with all that silence stare so he just keep his gaze on the side of the room. He didn't know what Alec was thinking or about to say. Alec showered him with kisses on his cheek so that he would look back at Alec instantly. 

"Alexander!" 

Magnus said in between his chuckling. 

"stop it." 

he pushed Alec to create a little space between their faces so that he can look at Alec properly. When their eyes met, Alec still smiled sweetly without saying anything. 

"okay what? You really don't wanna say anything?" 

Alec shaked his head playfully with his mischievous grin. Then, he leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together softly. Magnus smiled in the kiss as his hands started to wrap Alec's neck. Alec tilted his head a bit to deepen the kiss. Magnus opened his mouth letting Alec's tongue in and moaned at the thought of how much he loved it. One of Alec's hand just landed at the top of Magnus' head while the other was trailing down from his shoulder to his waist. As Alec slipped his hand into Magnus' shirt, both of them were electrified making Magnus moan in that kiss more. That calm feelings of the magical electricity running through their veins has always been their thing. That one thing that made them sure about their feelings for one another. Alec pulled away suddenly making Magnus chased for lips. He put his forefinger on Magnus' lips to stop him. Magnus pouted at him as he was disappointed. Alec was such a tease which was more badass than he himself. Even now, he was just smirking at Magnus. 

"ok fine I get it. No more kiss." 

Magnus pushed Alec's hand away from his lips. 

"so, you wanna say something?" 

Magnus raised his eyebrow to him. 

"hm.. Why?" 

Alec asked curiously. 

"what do you mean? " 

"why did you suddenly say all of this? You never thought we would work out?" 

Alec pouted jokingly making Magnus felt guilty. 

"i... I just thought we wouldn't last. I still do though, but instead of thinking that, i should just think about how i could make it last. My dad say it's more normal this way." 

Magnus chuckled. 

Again, Alec crushed their lips together softly making Magnus stopped laughing. These surprise kisses were were going to be the death of Magnus. Just about time when Magnus started to enjoy the kiss, Alec pulled back. 

"so, is there anything else you want to say?" 

Alec asked. Magnus was confused since the way Alec asked was like he was expecting something else but he didn't know what it is. He just shaked his head innocently. 

"okay then." 

Alec exhaled slowly and get up from Magnus. 

"okay?" 

Magnus sounded bitter. He just let his heart out to him and all Alec could say was okay? He didn't know what he expected him to answer but okay was definitely not it. 

"yeah okay." 

Alec said as he get off from the bed and held his hand out to Magnus. 

"okay... I just poured my heart out to you, and you just said okay?" 

Magnus was now mad. Alec chuckled since he started to get mad at him. So Alec pulled Magnus off from the bed making him stand right in front of him. 

"you said it all already. What else do I have to say. The only thing I can do is this." 

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus again, but now his lips landed on Magnus forehead first, then his nose, then to his cheek, and lastly on his soft lips. The disappointment faded away with the touch of Alec's lips on his skin. All is left was only his sweet smile that also make Alec smiled after he broke the kiss. 

"baby, I'm hungry." 

Alec pouted cutely making Magnus laughed and took him out the room. 

"my dad already make breakfast for us. Come." he walked in front of Alec holding his hand behind himself. 

"I love you, Magnus." 

Alec said suddenly making him looked back to him and smile. 

"I love you more Alexander." 

Magnus smiled lovingly to Alec without knowing that a part of Alec was wishing that he would talk about him mother with him. But on the second thought, maybe it was too early for them. So Alec didn't want to ask him first. He would just wait until Magnus opened up to him completely. All he knew now was that Magnus had already opened himself up to a real relationship. Now, he just wanna know more about Magnus himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus took Alec to the bathroom first. He gave him the extra toothbrush that they have at home and brushed their teeth together before going down to have breakfast. They were smiling and giggling with no reason while looking at each other during the teeth brushing because it just felt like a brand new day for both of them. Being true to himself felt like a-whole-nother level for Magnus. He felt like everything was going to be fine with Alec by his side. His mother would very much be proud of him because he knew now, this happiness was what his mother meant, and not the way he always made himself understand. Someday, he promised himself that he will tell Alec all about his mother which he was still not ready to talk about just yet. After they were done, they walked hand in hand downstairs but Alec was still behind Magnus since the stairs were not that big enough for both of them.

***

"morning, dad!" 

Magnus said to his father who was sitting on the couch in the living room reading newspaper. Alec let go of Magnus at once he when saw Asmodeus. Magnus chuckled inside because he knew that Alec was still nervous about meeting his father, especially this early in the morning. As Asmodeus looked up from the paper, he saw of his beloved son with his boyfriend smiling happily. He just smiled at Alec and so did him. 

"wow! Good morning! I didn't know I have two son now." 

Asmodeus smirked at Magnus. 

"Good morning sir." 

Alec said shyly. Even though Asmodeus already told him that he could stay the night, knowing that Magnus' father knew that he slept with his son last night, that was still an awkward situation for him. Magnus rolled his eyes to his father, he knew his father just won't stop teasing him. 

"well, you do now. So, bear with it." 

Magnus said confidently and went to the kitchen. Asmodeus smiled at Alec impressed which made Alec chuckled softly. 

"so you didn't get kicked out huh?" 

Asmodeus asked jokingly to Alec who stopped at him first after Magnus disappear into the kitchen. 

"nope. I'm lucky I guess." 

Alec scoffed as he was standing beside the couch while rubbing the back of his neck. 

"and I have to thank you. He said something about what you told him, which made him sure about this, us. Thanks sir." 

Alec said sincerely. 

"oh come on son, I didn't say anything. It was just in him all along..." 

"and you triggered it out of him" 

Alec finished his sentence. 

"thanks for that." 

Alec smiled. Asmodeus scoffed. 

"yeah, I guess i deserve that. You're welcome, son. I just want my son to be happy." 

he smiled. 

"yeah. Me too." 

Alec said sincerely. 

Then Magnus called him from the kitchen making Asmodeus laughed. 

"can't leave him for long isn't it?" 

Asmodeus said teasingly. 

"yeap, and I never wanted to too." 

Alec said confidently as he started to feel comfortable with his boyfriend's father. 

"good to hear that. Just go. He missed you already I guess. I made some pancakes. Enjoy your breakfast." 

Asmodeus said sarcastically at first since Magnus kept on calling Alec, then he just smiled at Alec proud of his effort of making Magnus happy. 

"roger that! Thank you sir." 

Alec chuckled and made his way to the kitchen. 

"where were you? I thought you were behind me." 

Magnus asked. 

"i went to talk to your dad, of course. I slept with his son, i cant just ignore him. I have to say something." 

Alec shrugged. 

"duh... We just slept next to each other. Nothing more." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"well, it's not nothing to me." 

Alec smiled sweetly. 

"and you're so impatient. What 'more' that you want?" 

Alec smirked mischievously. 

"you know what i want." 

Magnus said seductively. His flirty side has awaken again making Alec giggled cutely while shaking his head. He just didn't know what to say anymore. Then Magnus served them the pancakes. 

"so, icing sugar or maple syrup?" 

Magnus asked cutely. 

"sugar! Less sweet." 

Alec smiled. 

"really? Both are sweet to me." 

Magnus said weird. 

"no, you are sweet. Both are just, less sweet to me now. So, if you're one of a the choice, I would definitely choose to eat you." 

Alec took turns to flirt making Magnus gasped jokingly. 

"well, don't we all want that?" 

Magnus smirked and Alec had to admit that Magnus was better at intimation than he is, so he just gave up with the flirty comments at the moment. Then, they continue with the breakfast happily. 

***

"i will miss you." 

Magnus pouted cutely causing Alec to blush. He loves it when Magnus was being clingy. They were now standing outside of Magnus' house. Alec had to go home to settle some unfinished business. Since it was after lunchtime, that's the reason Magnus felt a little bit sad. But he knew he was being ridiculous since Alec would go to class tomorrow anyway. He just did it on purpose, for fun. Alec placed his hands on Magnus' waist, tilted his head and looked straight into his boyfriend's brown eyes. 

"oh please, we're going to meet again tomorrow. I'm gonna settle this business first, when I'm done, I will definitely go to class tomorrow. I'll pick you up in the morning kay?" 

Magnus nodded cutely with a soft smile. Then he leaned in to kiss Alec softly on his lips as he put his hands on Alec's shoulder. They pulled away after a few seconds. 

"damn! I will definitely miss you too!" 

Alec said suddenly making Magnus chuckled cutely. Then they walked together to Alec's car. 

"bye baby... " 

Alec said softly and planted another kiss on his boyfriend's lips. 

"bye... " 

Magnus pouted as he let go of Alec's hand when he get into his car. Then he drove away after waving Magnus goodbye. 

***

The next morning, Alec came to pick Magnus up to go to class together. He was already waiting for him while leaning against his car. Asmodeus walked out of the house to go to work when he saw Alec. 

"so, you're picking him up? What about Cat?" 

he asked. 

"well, I guess I would very much like to take over her job now. If you don't mind?" 

Alec gave asked for his permission. 

"oh son, I don't mind. As long as my Magnus is happy and still studying hard, I'm fine with it. But I do hope this won't distract you from your studies or anything. Okay?" 

he said seriously. 

"yes! Of course. I won't let that happen." 

Alec assured him. 

"good. Then, have fun in class." 

he said and walked to his car. 

"oh, and Magnus will be out in a minute. He needed to touch up his make up since you're the one picking him up." 

Asmodeus said sarcastically making Alec laughed before he get into his car. Then he drove away from his front porch as Alec waved him goodbye. 

"hey! Have you been waiting long?" 

Magnus asked as he was running to Alec as soon as he walked out of his house and locked the front door. He was elated to see his boyfriend's face so early in the morning. Alec welcomed him with a kiss on his lips. 

"not long but enough to make a conversation with your dad just now." 

he said as he broke the kiss. Magnus pouted as Alec was being sarcastic wanting to actually say that he was late. 

"but, your dad said that you have to touch up your make up because you're so excited that I came pick you up. So, I don't mind waiting for you as long as you want. I'm just flattered." 

he said and gave a quick kiss on his nose making Magnus chuckled cutely. Then Alec opened the car door for Magnus to get in and got into the car too. 

"so, are we going on a date today? After class?" 

Magnus asked eagerly even though they haven't arrived at the class just yet. Alec laughed at his eagerness before answering. 

"yes of course." 

he said proudly. 

"yay! Where to?" 

Magnus smiled happily like a child getting candies. 

"library!" 

Alec smirked as the smile faded away from Magnus' face. 

"uh what?" 

Magnus was speechless. 

***

"So, you're ready?" 

Alec asked Magnus after they finished with their classes for today. 

"remind me again why are we going to the library?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes. Alec sighed. 

"because your dad is worried about your studies. And so do I. And we only have two more months until the final exam." 

Alec said as he took Magnus by his waist while walking to the parking lot. Magnus was not very excited about it so he just crossed his arms even when Alec's hand was on his waist. He pouted before replying back to Alec. 

"exactly! Two more months. Then we will go to college and have less time for a real date because you will be taking this course and i will be taking that course. Why you guys have to even be worried about my study?! I'm not. I'm fine. My grades are too. Even though it's not as great as yours. I think I'll manage." 

Magnus shrugged. 

"yeah, you'll manage. Of course. And I know that we only have two more months for going on a tons of date because we'll be busy after the real college life begin. But this is a real date too. Isn't it great to get to study together? I just think it's romantic, having a date in the library. Where it was just silence. And we could just enjoy each other's company. It's the best way to spend time together as well as improve ourselves in our studies." 

Alec smiled looking at his pouty boyfriend who was now leaning against his car. 

"plus we're going to have a lunch date first. Still not a real date?" 

he was still trying to console his salty boyfriend. 

"so where do you wanna eat?" 

Alec tilted his head to Magnus trying to act a cute as possible. He placed his hand on Magnus' waist. Then he leaned in letting their foreheads touched with that cute smile remained since Magnus was still not answering him. 

"baby, don't you want to go on a date with me?" 

Alec was now pouting. Magnus bit his lower lips to fight the urge to smile. He melted as soon as Alec called him baby. Alec smiled as he saw that smile Magnus had been trying to hide with biting his lips. 

"so?" 

Alec pulled away from Magnus' face and waiting for Magnus to say something. Suddenly someone called him. 

"Alec?" 

they both looked at the owner of the voice. It was Jace. They both quickly stood up straight. 

"hey... " 

Alec said awkwardly. 

"hey! You're back? When? I thought you're taking a break until next week?" 

Jace asked curious. He was too clueless to realized that it was definitely not the time to ask that. 

"aha..yes... I came back earlier since my parents and Max were okay and Izzy can handle the rest of the work. They'll be back by the end of this week tho." 

he smiled briefly at Jace. 

"can't leave him for too long huh?" 

Jace smirked. 

"yeah right. I missed him too much." 

Alec fake laugh as he hug Magnus' shoulder with one of his arms. The air was still still awkward since Magnus haven't say anything yet. So Alec was not sure if he was still mad or not. 

"so you just finished class? You need a ride?" 

Alec asked spontaneously. 

"oh no no. I brought my bike today. I'm going to pick Clary up and we're going to watch a movie later." 

Jace sounded excited. 

"movie? Sounds fun!" 

finally Magnus opened his mouth. But only Alec can hear how sarcastic that comment was. 

"yeah! Wanna join?" 

Jace offered innocently. Alec just shook his head quickly cuing to Jace to just get lost from behind Magnus. 

"oh we can't. We're going to library to study after lunch." 

Magnus said with his sweetest fake smile while putting his hand on Alec's chest. 

"ahahaaa... Yes we are. Maybe next time, Jace. Next. Time." 

Alec said with his eyes telling Jace to just go away immediately. Jace who finally understood Alec's eyes, quickly looked at his wrist. 

"oh man, I'm late. I gotta now. Bye guys. Have fun at the library." 

Jace said half yelling as he was leaving both of them. Both of them just waved at him. Magnus turned to Alec with his arm crossed. 

"at least, he said we could have fun there." 

Alec smiled cutely and shrugged his shoulders a bit. Magnus gave up on being mad. He knew Alec was just doing this for his own good. So he just chuckled before he quickly pulled Alec to him and kissed his lips softly. Alec quickly closed his eyes from the surprise kiss. After a few seconds, Magnus broke the kiss. 

"okay, let's go. We're going to have so much fun in the library. As you wish." 

Magnus said mischievously to Alec who was still recovering from the kiss. 

Magnus was totally feeling excited about going on a date with Alec, no matter where they are actually. They just had lunch at a cafe near the library that Alec was going to take him to. It was Alec's fav cafe and he used to go there a lot because he would spend most of his weekdays in this library. And also because it was the nearest library from his house. Since the library opened until night, Alec used to spend his highschool days and night at this library. Usually, he went there alone. Magnus was the first one he brought with him to his fav hideout place. Magnus felt more thrilled as Alec was telling him all of this during lunch. He was glad that he could be one of the important person in Alec's life. As he can see now, not everyone was really involved in Alec's life. Alec was actually a well reserved person even though he loves to party every weekend in the club. He was that nerd guy on weekdays and the bad boy on weekends. The date started amazingly as Magnus get to know Alec more and more. 

"so, here we are. I love this spot because it was far from everyone and really hidden. I get more privacy here." 

Alec smiled sweetly to Magnus. 

"more privacy huh... We should really make use of it wisely, wanna make out?" 

Magnus whispered closely to his ear and kissed his cheek afterwards making Alec gasped and looked around, making sure no one saw them. 

"Magnus!" 

Alec was already blushing hard. He was really going to have fun here, Alec thought. 

"you wait here, I'm going to take some book. Stay put!" 

Alec said and Magnus down to sit on the chair. 

"what books? We already have this here." 

Magnus said as he pointed to their exercise books which they already bring along. 

"it's revision books that i find very helpful for me. I think you should read that too." 

Alec winked at Magnus and walked to the bookshelves. Magnus' eyes just followed Alec's every step at first but then a smirk made an appearance on his face. He stood up and followed him at a distance that Alec wouldn't notice. When Alec get in between the shelves, Magnus walked into the aisle before it. He just followed Alec without him noticing because Alec was so into the books that he wanted to give to Magnus. When Alec finally found the book, he smiled happily making Magnus chuckled inside. He was so cute considering it was just a book. Looks like, Alec was more nerd that he looked like and that makes Magnus loves him more. When Alec took the book he was looking for, Magnus also quickly took book in front of it on the shelf in front of him. Alec was startled when he saw Magnus on the other side of the shelf which made him jumped a bit. 

"hi handsome! Came alone?" 

Magnus smirked as he was acting like he didn't know Alec. Alec bit his lower lips so that he wont laugh out loud. Then, he took a deep breath before answering to Magnus. 

"no, i came with boyfriend." 

Magnus smiled mischievously as Alec was playing along with him. 

"oh, boyfriend, I like the sound of that. So where's he now?" 

Magnus raised his eyebrow to him. 

"well, I told him to stay put at our table. So he SHOULD be there right now." 

Alec said sarcastically. 

"Great." 

Magnus smirked, put back the book at its place and walked to next aisle where Alec was. Alec also put back the book he was holding and crossed his arms while following Magnus' every move. He was really looking forward to what Magnus about to do. 

"cuz that means, I would have you to myself for now." 

Magnus walked closer to Alec. Magnus stand in front of him closely making Alec leaned against the shelf. He trapped Alec in his arms as he put his weight on the shelf. Alec just blushed at what Magnus was trying to do. 

"nooo, my boyfriend would not like this." 

Alec shook his head slowly with his cute smile. 

"it's okay, we won't tell him." 

Magnus continued to flirt. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Alec's jawline right under his earlobe. Alec chuckled softly. 

"stop it. I have a boyfriend. Can't take no for an answer?!" 

Alec acted mad. 

"well obviously..." 

he smirked. 

"and you know you can't resist me. I'm irresistible." 

he continued doing what he was doing. His lips landed on Alec's neck again. Alec tilted his head to give him more access on his neck since he was enjoying the kisses. 

"should I stop?" 

Magnus looked straight into Alec's eyes. 

"yeah you should." 

he cleared his throat while looking down to his beloved boyfriend. 

"but I don't want to." 

Magnus kissed Alec's lips suddenly. Alec stepped closer and lifted Magnus by his hips making he broke the kiss and gasped looking at him. His legs were wrapped around Alec's waist while Alec was supporting his body with his hands under Magnus' hips. 

"if my boyfriend break up with me because of this. You have to be responsible." 

Alec said while breathing heavily. 

"don't worry. I'll make sure he will never talk about breaking up with you anymore." 

Magnus smirked and tightened his legs making Alec bumped him to the shelf behind him but not so hard. Then he pulled Alec by his neck into a fiery passionate kiss. Alec who was trying to keep his balance put Magnus' weight on the shelf as he kissed him back. He opened his mouth letting Magnus' fast tongue in. Their tongue were dancing gracefully as well as Magnus' hand which was buried in Alec's hair making him feel good. 

"hey... We.. Should.. Stop.. " 

Alec panted trying to breathe. 

"there's no one here. It's okay." 

Magnus pulled him for another deep kiss. Since Alec can't even resist Magnus' touch, he just continued with what they're doing. Plus, he also knew that there's not so many people coming to this library since it was just a small library. Alec's lips started to move down to his jawline and then his neck making Magnus moaned slowly throwing his head back resting on the book on the top shelf. Magnus hands went from Alec's hair to the top shelf. Alec was giving him wet kisses on his neck at first. Suddenly Alec squeezed his hips tightly as he bit his neck making him gasped and clenched his fist onto the shelf, or at least that's what he thought he was gripping. Once Alec managed to imprint his art on Magnus, some books fell on them out of the blue. Without both of them realizing, Magnus was actually holding on to that books that fell on them before. When Alec finished sucking his neck, he accidentally pulled down his hand as well as those books. Alec immediately put him down and protect him from getting hit from more books. They both were actually shocked at what just happened and Alec just quickly checked on Magnus to make sure he's okay. 

"hey you're okay?" 

he asked while Magnus was just rubbing his head from the hurting books. 

"owie..." 

Magnus said as he nodded and smiled cutely. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, small laughter escaped both of their mouths. They both were now sitting on the floor to pick up all the books. 

"that looked good on you." 

Alec licked his lips while looking at Magnus' neck. 

"it stuck? Shit! Why did you have to do that!? " 

Magnus whispered madly and rubbing his neck. 

"well, you started it and I'm pro, of course it stuck." 

he smirked. Their library date is just getting better and better, they thought.


	12. Chapter 12

"excuse me, what is going on here?" 

A librarian came after she heard the noise. Alec looked up to the librarian. 

"oh hey Rosa! It's nothing. Just some short guy trying to get the book from the upper shelf. Then everything just fall off." 

Alec chuckled softly. 

"oh hey Alec. You came with your friend?" 

she asked. 

Rosa has been working in that library for 20 years since it was hers. So she had knew Alec since Alec was in highschool. She was like his own secret best friend. 

"no.. I didn't know him. I was just.. I'm sorry." 

Magnus said nervously while covering his neck with his hand and walked away to their table. He was afraid that this old librarian, who he didn't even knew, could see the hickey the Alec just gave to him and since Alec seemed so nice to her, he didn't want to make a bad first impression. Alec chuckled slowly seeing Magnus run away shyly from them. He saw how Magnus was trying to cover his neck and he thought that it was very cute of Magnus. 

"I'm sorry Rosa, he's just shy." 

Alec said. 

"so you know him?" 

she asked confused. 

"yeah.. He is my boyfriend." 

he said proudly. 

"oh wow! That's the first. So when are you going to tell me about this?" 

Rosa pouted since Alec always tell her everything. 

"aww, don't be like that. I was going to tell you when I came here next time. It's just that, it's all very new and I'm still bad at it tho." 

Alec pouted too. Rosa chuckled. Alec put all the books back to its place and took the book he wanted to take in the first place. 

"don't worry Alec, I know you're a keeper. He's lucky to have you. But make sure to introduce him to me. Okay?" 

she said as she narrowed her eyes to him while pointing her index finger to him. 

"okay. I promise." 

Alec said and gave a quick peck on her cheek. 

"i gotta go. We have to study." 

he said. 

"okay. Go. I'm going home anyway. Just checking on the new books which came earlier this morning. Bye honey." 

she said and walked away. Then Alec also went back to Magnus. 

"okay who was that? She knows you?" 

Magnus asked the second Alec sit down next to him. 

"Rosa. She owns this place. Well, since i used to come here almost everyday, you can say that she knew me very well" 

he said cutely. 

"and she wanted to get to know you. But don't talk to her so much, she knew all my dirty secrets." 

Alec whispered while widening his eyes making Magnus chuckled. 

"so she knew i actually know you?" 

Magnus asked worried. That was not a good first impression he wanted to make, especially not with Alec's best friend! 

"yeah, I told her that you're just shy. But don't worry, you'll meet her again." 

Alec rubbed Magnus' cheek with his thumb since he looked worried. 

"okay. All your dirty little secret huh I might be into that." 

he smirked. 

"but you might hate me if you hear it." 

Alec pouted. 

"oh Alexander, you think I can hate you more than I already do?" 

he said as he grabbed Alec by his collar and leaned in to kiss him but then he stopped. 

"wait, did you just call me a short guy earlier?" 

Magnus pulled back crossed his arms sulking. Alec chuckled softly hearing to his sulky boyfriend. 

"did I? I don't remember." 

now Alec leaned in for his kiss again. 

"yes you did. I'm not kissing you again today." 

he pushed Alec away and opened his book. 

"okay, but you know you can't resist me. I'm irresistible." 

Alec smirked as he was quoting Magnus. He didn't mind about not getting the kiss since he knew there's more to come today. Then he put the revision book that he took for Magnus in front of him. 

"this one is helpful." 

he said and opened his book too. Out of the sudden, Magnus pulled him for a quick kiss softly on Alec's lips. 

"that one is helpful too." 

he said cutely after he broke the kiss and continued what he was doing. Alec just chuckled inside while shaking his head at his spontaneous boyfriend. One moment he was sulking and don't want to kiss him, the next moment he did exactly the opposite. He really loved how their relationship was going on right now. 

Both were focused on their homework and doing exercise without even talking unless when Magnus had something he didn't know. Sometimes Alec would glanced at his focused boyfriend. Even though he didn't like the idea of studying together at first, now he was the one that drowned in those exercises. Alec just smiled sweetly at him without him noticing. 

They were studying until late. When Alec looked at his phone to check the time, he was shocked to see that it was already half past eight since it was still bright outside. Well, it's summer. Of course. The sun set at least at 9.30pm nowadays. Then Alec looked at Magnus, he was still focusing on his books. 

"Magnus... " 

Alec whispered near his ear. 

"shh.." 

Magnus groaned softly. He pushed Alec away with his elbow so that he wont disturb him studying. Alec giggled. 

"Magnus.." 

he went closer to him again. Now Magnus just ignored him. Alec lay his head on the table putting his weight on his hand while looking at Magnus. He just smiled sweetly at him. He was so cute when he was being cute, and also cute when he was being serious. Alec just love to stare at him like this. 

"Alexander, you're staring. Stop." 

Magnus said after he was almost done with his exercise. 

"no... I'm gazing." 

he said softly. 

"whatever. It's creepy." 

he rolled his eyes. 

"no... I disagree. It's romantic." 

Alec smiled as their eyes met for a few seconds before Magnus went back to his book. 

"hey... Do you notice how our relationship has changed?" 

Magnus gave Alec a questioning look for one second for him to continue with whatever he was saying. 

"i mean now, you've become more like me and I've become more like you. Yeah, did you remember how I'm the one who used to want to kiss you all the time but now it's you that was like that." 

Alec chuckled. 

"not that I don't want to anymore, i just loved it when you feel the same way that i do." 

Magnus just smiled listening to Alec's babble. 

"and you used to be the one that's holding back, but now it's me." 

Magnus' heart was beating fast. Holding what back? He wondered. He knew he was always holding back his true feelings about staying in this relationship but not Alec. What Alec had been holding back was definitely something else. Then Alec cleared his throat. 

"hey, since it's near, do you.." 

"hey, I feel like going to the restroom. Where is it?" 

Magnus cut him off after he closed his book, done with all the extra exercises he had been doing. 

"oh it's right there. Want me to come too?" 

Alec smiled mischievously. 

"nope! You, wait here. I'll be right back." 

he smiled and kissed Alec's cheek and walked to the direction Alec had shown. He just chuckled and stayed since he was actually thinking about how to say to him what he was holding back. But he was not sure if this was the right time for it. 

Magnus went into the restroom and stand in front of the mirror. He felt like he knew what Alec was about to say next. He knew he had been provoking him all along, but now, he knew how important Alec is to him. He don't want to ruin this by going too fast. He didn't know how it actually works. He never did. All he knew was that Alec was definitely more experienced than him since Alec had told him all about his wild highschool days. Not that it was something that he was proud of, but he just want to be honest with Magnus. Looking at the hickey on his neck, he got more nervous. He didn't even know how to do that. No! Now's not the time! Not yet! Magnus thought and nodded seriously looking at himself. Then he walked out of there. 

"hey, it's already late. I didn't even notice. Could you send me home now? I'm afraid my dad would be worried." 

Magnus said as soon as he was back at the table. He quickly pack his books and put all the stationery back into his pencil case. 

"oh yeah, sure." 

Alec said even though he was startled by his sudden action and just did the same. Now, they were already walking out of the library. 

"hey... Do you want to... maybe.. Come over?" 

Alec asked so suddenly but Magnus just kept quiet while they were walking towards the car. 

"i mean, you know, it's near anyway. Why don't we go back to my house first, then i send you home later tonight. Hm?" 

Alec suggested shyly as he opened the car door for Magnus. 

"um.. No... I think it's already late so i just wanna go home. I'm tired." 

Magnus smiled cutely and went into the car. 

"oh okay." 

Alec said under his nose awkwardly with a small smile and close the door. 

"so.. I'll pick you up tomorrow?" 

Alec said as they were walking hand in hand towards Magnus' doorstep. 

"yeah of course. I'll be waiting here, as always." 

Magnus turned to him with that cute smile and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips as they reached the door. 

"okay. Bye." 

he unlocked the door and about to inside but Alec grabbed his hand. 

"hey wait. I love you." 

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he said that. 

"oh Alexander, I love you." 

he rubbed Alec's cheek with his thumb. 

"so, a good night kiss?" 

Magnus asked and tilted his head. Alec frowned his eyebrows confused. 

"what? I gave you one. You have to give me one too." 

Magnus said cutely making Alec giggled. Then he leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together softly. Caressing Magnus' lips with his lips carefully. He can feel that Magnus was scared of taking the next step but trying hard to hide his feelings. Maybe it was too fast for them and maybe he was coming on too strong. So he was going take a step back for now. Take it slow but it's not typical coz he know that their love for each other are as hot as fire that won't fade away. They just need time for it to go any further. 

"okay, now you can go." 

Magnus giggled as Alec said that after he broke the kiss. 

"no, you go first." 

he smiled. 

"okay." 

sweetly, he replied the smile and walked away from the porch to his car. Then he drove away. 

*** 

The next morning, Alec pick him up as usual. Tuesday's class always ended at 5.30pm and also Thursday. So basically they didn't think it was a good idea to go to the library on those days since they already used their brain up for the day. Therefore Magnus just asked Alec to send him home as soon as their class ended. 

"so how do you feel about going on a date with me? Tonight? We can watched movie." 

Alec asked excitedly as they reached Magnus' house. 

"uhm, Sorry, I can't tonight. Maybe tomorrow?" 

Magnus said apologetically. Alec was hurt. He felt he's been rejected twice already. So he just nodded and kept quiet. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was scared to even ask if Magnus was avoiding him or anything. 

"hey, you're not mad at me right? You don't wanna know why I can't tonight?" 

Magnus cupped Alec's face smiling lovingly at him. He tilted his head scanning his silent boyfriend's expression. 

"uhm, you know what, I'm tired actually. So maybe tonight's not a good time to go on a date either. Plus, why would I be mad at you? I love you." 

Alec rubbed Magnus' arms and took his hands. He gave a kiss on both of that hands. Magnus smiled sweetly at him. 

"and I love you." 

he said and leaned in slowly and carefully brushed their lips together. Alec kissed him back and deepened it by pulling him by the back of his neck as Magnus stretched out his arms around Alec's neck. The kiss lasted for a while. Then Magnus broke the kiss leaving Alec breathless. They both are actually. Then they exhaled slowly and laughed. 

"bye baby." 

Alec licked his lips as he said that with a soft smile. 

"bye.. " 

Magnus said cutely and about to get out of the car. 

"oh wait!" 

Alec stopped him from opening the car door. He walked out of it and swiftly went to Magnus' side to open it for him. Magnus chuckled inside. 

"Alexander, I can do it by myself." 

he smiled sweetly and shook his head looking at his incredible boyfriend. He makes Magnus felt loved, all the time! Magnus just couldn't explained how much he loves Alec. 

"yeah, I know. So?" 

he smirked and winked. 

"now you can go. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Okay?" 

he gave a quick kiss softly on his boyfriend's lips and went back into his car and drove away. Magnus just nodded lightly and waved him goodbye. 

Something felt cold in Alec's last kiss. It felt like he was hiding something from him. He thought that maybe Alec was mad at him for turning him down, but he didn't even ask why, so why would he be mad. He didn't even want to know why Magnus did what he did. 

As for Alec, he didn't want to ask because of what he thought Magnus would answer. Maybe Magnus didn't like him anymore since he told him about his wild highschool days. Maybe that's what makes Magnus afraid to be with him. Maybe Magnus didn't even want to be with him anymore, that's why he kept on rejecting him. But even going on a date? That really hurts. He didn't even dare to ask why. Alec kept on thinking about it all evening. He didn't know when it started. When did Magnus started to create a distance between them? At the cafe when he told him everything? No, because they kissed so passionately in the library after that. When he said he was holding it back? Yes! That's it. Now there's no turning back. Magnus was probably scared of him already for coming on too strong. 

"oh my god! I'm gonna lose him again." 

Alec sighed loudly as he was just laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. 

"why did you have to say that!?" 

now Alec was just drowned in his overthinking thoughts and mad at himself. 

Alec was restless. He can't keep bottling things up like this anymore. It was almost 10pm but he didn't care. He need answers. Instantly he took his car keys and walked out of his house and drove straight away to Magnus' house. Asmodeus' car was nowhere to be seen. So probably just Magnus at home. He sighed relieved. He can't let his boyfriend's father saw them like this again. Just when Alec about to knock on the door, it opened. Magnus was startled as he saw Alec standing in front of him. 

"Alexander! What are you doing here?" 

Alec was more shocked as he saw Magnus all dressed up and about to go somewhere. He was speechless. Magnus went out of the house and locked the door. 

"where are you going?" 

Alec asked confused. 

"out." 

he answered with just one word making Alec hurts more. Magnus walked away from the house as Alec was following him. He was just smiling happily as his back was facing Alec, because Alec showed up at his doorstep. He knew something was wrong but Alec didn't want to admit it. He was glad that Alec made an effort to clear the air between them even though he was actually going to do it himself tomorrow as they have only one class early in the morning. Now he was just acting cold towards Alec, on purpose. 

"what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were tired." 

Magnus said as he walked through his housing area along the pavement. 

"I need to talk to you." 

Alec said and just followed Magnus' every step. He was thinking about what to say to him. Without realizing that he had been quiet for quite some time. 

"and?" 

Magnus' voice bring him back to reality. 

"I... I don't know Magnus! You tell me! Do we have a problem?" 

Alec was mad and stopped walking. He didn't know what else to ask first. Magnus had to stop too. He turned to Alec and smiled sweetly at him. He took one of Alec's hands and intertwined his finger together with Alec's. They continued walking but this time, they were hand in hand. Alec didn't know how to react. Magnus was just being steady like nothing wrong is happening between them. He was speechless but still manage to walk alongside Magnus. 

"it was my fault. Isn't it?" 

Magnus smiled looking down to their hands which he was now swinging it. 

"I did this to you. I know what you want. But then I run away from you first and act like nothing happened. I'm sorry." 

he was still smiling at their hands as he tightened his grip while walking. 

"no, it's mine. I was coming on way too strong. But I don't mind if you... I can wait and always will. I'm sorry if i make you uncomfortable. I don't wanna lose you again.. " 

Magnus quickly turned to Alec and put his index finger on Alec's lips. 

"don't say that. You're not going to lose me. Not again, not ever." 

Alec smiled and held onto the finger with his free hand before he kissed it. Now he held Magnus' hand close to his chest. 

"then tell me. What is going on here? Is it just me or something is really wrong with us right now?" 

Alec asked seriously. 

"honestly?" 

Magnus looked hesitate. 

"yes honestly." 

he replied earnestly. 

"well, honestly, i was scared." 

Magnus started talking but then Alec cut him off. 

"of what? Please don't say me, I don't want you to feel that way about me. I'm not insatiable you know. I.." 

Alec was talking nonstop. Suddenly Magnus' hand that was on Alec's chest pulled Alec to him and planted a quick kiss on the lips to make him stop talking. 

"can you just listen first?" 

he frowned his eyebrows to Alec. 

"okay." 

Alec said surrender. He always loved the way Magnus shut him up. So he just smiled shyly. 

"so basically, I don't have much experience as you are." 

Magnus sounded calm. 

"i was scared that you might not like me after we did...you know.... What if I'm not as great as the people you used to be with? Since I don't know anything about all of that... I know I'm already 21 but that doesn't mean i can't be a virgin. So I think if we go too fast, I'm afraid I might lose you." 

Magnus said shyly. 

"but.. " 

Alec started to talk but Magnus stopped him by putting his index finger few inches away from Alec's lips. So Alec didnt continue. 

"but.. " 

Magnus continued instead. 

"...i shouldn't have think like that. You are you and I am me. You can't change who you were and neither can I. So there's nothing that I should be worried about. I should have more faith in you. If I were to lose you someday, I'll let you decide, not me. So for the time being, I'm gonna just enjoy this here and now with you." 

he smiled sweetly at Alec. 

"BUT, this doesn't mean that I'm ready to... You know...i still need time tho...can we just take it slow?" 

Magnus said shyly making Alec giggled. He just nodded lightly to Magnus and pulled him into his arms. 

"I love you Magnus! I love you so so so so much! I really really really love you!" 

Alec said happily while shaking Magnus' body in his embrace making him chuckled cutely. He tightened his embrace as he was pouring all his love to Magnus. Softly caressing Alec's back, Magnus buried his face in Alec's chest. 

"I love you Alexander." 

he whispered but Alec still manage to hear it and grinned widely. He felt very safe and secure in his arms. No matter happen next, he knew that he had nothing to fear. He and Alec will get through it. 

After a while, Magnus pulled away and took Alec's hand again. 

"so.. How do you feel about going on a date with me now? " 

They were walking for almost two blocks away from Magnus' house already. 

"now?" 

Magnus smiled and nodded. 

"but you said you can't tonight." 

Alec pouted. 

"I said I cant, for that movie." 

Magnus explained. 

"you didn't even gave me the chance to ask you to go out since you were TIRED." 

Magnus made an air quote for that 'tired' word as he said it sarcastically. 

"and I can't even tell you how much I love Tuesday night." 

Magnus now pouted. 

"what's with Tuesday?" 

Alec frowned his eyebrows. 

"it's Shadowhunters day!" 

Magnus said excitedly. 

"er... what day is that?" 

Alec was dumbfounded. 

"shadowhunters day!" 

Magnus repeated excitedly. 

"come! We're almost there." 

he took Alec's hand and walked faster. Another block away, they reached a bar called Hunter's Moon. It was just a small bar where Magnus love to go every Tuesday night. They have a reading night on Tuesday, where some of poem lover would gather and read their favorite poem and also there's some of them that would write their own poem and read it. Magnus loved listening to all those beautiful words. Sometimes, he can understand the meaning behind it better when someone else read it. He would drowned in his own thoughts in this once a week night. He used to come alone too but it's about time that he opened up more to Alec about himself. He wanted to show Alec what he loves to do instead of just telling it. 

"this is a part of me that I'm gonna let you know more about and there's more coming." 

Magnus smiled sweetly as he walked into the bar with Alec's hand still in his. 

"hey Magnus! You made it! I've been wondering why you're not here yet." 

a pretty bartender greeted him as soon as he came in. 

"and.. I think I know why. Who's this handsome guy?" 

she smirked excitedly as she saw Magnus was holding his hand. 

"hey Maia! This is... " 

Magnus linked his arm to Alec's arm. 

"my favorite guy on earth." 

he looked at Alec and giggled as he saw Alec blushed. 

"this is Maia, my favorite bartender." 

he introduced Maia to Alec. 

"so he get my name but I didn't?" 

she raised one of her eyebrow to Magnus making Alec laughed. 

"hi, I'm Alec." 

he said in between his laugh. 

"hi. Maia." 

she smiled. 

"so you got his heart? That's pretty amazing. Some guys here are trying to get it for weeks now." 

she smirked and Magnus widened his eyes to her as Alec was looking at him demanding an explanation. 

"don't say something like that in front of my boyfriend!" he said madly. "darling, don't mind her, she was just kidding." 

he was now looking at Alec while patting his chest with a nervous smile. It's normal that some guys and girls would flirt with him every now and then since he always came alone. But he never like any of them because they don't give him the feeling the same way Alec did. Alec knew that so he just laughed since his beloved boyfriend suddenly looked nervous. 

"well, no one can make him feel the way i make him feel. So I'm not worried. Nobody else stand a chance." 

Alec hugged Magnus' shoulder and smiled proudly at Maia. Maia looked impressed while Magnus looked surprised. 

"wow! He's confident. I like. So the usual?" 

she asked. 

"yeah, make it two." 

Magnus said and took Alec to his usual spot. There's a round table for two at the corner of the bar which where they can see the stage clearly. Alec pulled out the chair for Magnus making him blushed. 

"why are you such a gentleman? I can never get enough of this. Don't pamper me too much, I might get started to depend on you more and more." 

he said as he sat down. 

"well, I would like that. If you don't wanna depend on me? Who else right?" 

Alec smiled sweetly at Magnus as he also took a seat beside Magnus. 

"I should be independent, Alexander. Depend on myself." 

Magnus smirked at Alec. 

"and where's the fun in that?" 

he raised his eyebrow and pulled Magnus to him for a kiss softly on his lips. Despite being surprised, Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek and just kiss him back. Tilting their head left and right as they were kissing each other until they need air to breath. They pulled away and chuckled. 

Then Magnus told him everything about this bar and what he felt when he came here. Alec just listened silently while falling in love all over again with him since his favorite brown eyes sparkled again as he talked about the things he love. 

"so, why shadowhunter's day?" 

he asked confused. 

"because, the poet consider themselves as living in the shadow as they were poem-writing. The light from the reality world create the shadow. So like, they were inspired by their own reality as they were writing in the shadow. Because you have to really understand what how to stand in the light to create certain shadows. So like, they were hunting for beautiful shadows which is their writing, the poems with the help of the light, which is their reality. Did you even get it?" 

he chuckled softly looking at his more confused boyfriend. 

"uhm.. Nope." 

Alec said frankly. 

"yeah, thought so." 

he pouted. 

"why did I even explain it." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"I'm kidding!" 

Alec laughed softly. 

"of course I get it. It means shadowhunters are the one who write poem. All the beautiful things that you loves. Right?" 

Alec cupped his own face while putting his elbow on the table. 

"and basically, you love shadowhunters. Then what about me?" 

Alec pouted. 

"anyone can be one. Why don't you try to write something beautiful, then I'll decide." 

Magnus smiled lovingly and cupped Alec's hand and give his pouty lips a soft kiss. 

"I'm impressed that you get it tho. I think you're not as clueless as you thought you were." 

Magnus said after he broke the kiss. 

A while after Maia came serving two beers for them, the reading started. Magnus was totally drowned in his own world, so Alec tried as much to understand too and he did actually. When he finally drowned into the words too, Magnus glanced at him. The way Alec smile as he was so into the poem makes Magnus felt happy. Now, it was almost impossible not to love him even more because Alec never fail to accept him for the way he is. He can only wish that the feelings they have now would last forever. 

"so..you just listen? Why dont you read your favorite poem to them too?" 

Alec was excited. 

"uh no... I just love to JUST listen." 

Magnus shaked his head slowly with a shy smile. 

"oh come on! I bet you have something in mind. You said everyone can write. You must have written something if you're be able to say that. Am I right or what?" 

Alec smirked. 

"you don't want to hear it... It was sooo bad." 

Magnus blushed. 

"so you do have it!" 

Alec was filled with anticipation. 

After 3 person reading, the host would call for any random people who wanted to recite any poem. Then they will continue with another 3 person who had already informed that they will be reading. During this random call, Alec forced Magnus to read a poem for him. Anything that he had written or even his favorite poem. At first he didn't want to but Alec sulked. He didn't want to speak to him if he didn't go up to the stage and read something for him. 

"okay fine! But don't regret it." 

Magnus gave up. 

"why would I?" 

Alec smiled mischievously as Magnus stood up after volunteering to read. 

"because you'll never be able to leave me after this." 

he smirked and walked to the stage. 

"never wanted to anyway... " 

Alec whispered to himself. 

"hi guys.. I'm not really good at this, but my boyfriend there..! " 

he pointed to Alec. 

"made me come up here. So here's something I actually had been working on ever since he said he loves me." 

he said sweetly making everyone awed by the sweetness of their love. Alec was surprised at what he just heard and he never would have thought that Magnus would say introduced him as his boyfriend considering people used to loathe him for being bi and apparently, the people there were not judgy at all. Love is love. Everyone is pretty much very open minded which makes him amazed more. Then, Magnus took a deep breath before reciting his very own first piece. 

_"They say falling in love is easy,_

_They say staying in love is hard,_

_But,_

_I keep on falling in love with you,_

_every single time I see you,_

_So,_

_What they say is partly wrong,_

_Falling in love with you is definitely easy,_

_But staying in love with you is definitely not that hard,_

_And I will always stay,_

_For me,_

_For you,_

_For us."_

he finished his words with a very sweet smile to Alec. Meant every words. The crowd were definitely stunned by his beautiful poem especially Alec. He almost got teared up by Magnus' words as well as every other person in the room. 

"okay, thank you." 

He run down the stage as he was very shy since the people were clapping for him, amazed by his words. He never thought that he could amazed anyone with writing but they loved it. So he actually felt really happy at the moment. As he walked back to the table, Alec stood up and caught him by his waist, putting one hand on his neck and kiss him full on mouth. Despite of him being taken aback, Magnus smiled in that kiss and immediately just stretched out his arms around Alec's neck to deepen the kiss. With their eyes closed, they tilted their head simultaneously to the right as they breathe deeply in that kiss. 

The kiss lasted not for long since they could hear the crowd cheering for them with full of enthusiasm which kinda makes them feel embarrassed. 

"wow, that was some kiss!" 

Magnus smirked while licking his own swollen lips. 

"well, you deserve it. That was some nicely written words you got there." 

Alec whispered near Magnus' ear. 

"I love you Magnus... I'll stay too, forever and always." 

he continued with the whispers and peck on Magnus' forehead. He was now just smiling happily inside and he knew that he didn't have to say anything because Alec knew what's inside of him. 

Then, Alec gave the cue for the host to continue with the reading and not to bother them anymore which made Magnus chuckled cutely. They both sat down again and just continue with listening to the music after the reading was over without letting go of each other' hands and gaze.


	13. Chapter 13

The final exam finished. Their foundation completed. The next thing they knew, two months passed very quickly. What's more excited for Magnus is that his father bought him a new car since his grade are better than before on the last exam. He already had his license since highschool but he never asked a car since he knew it was probably too much for his father. But as to his surprise, his father bought it for him. He was elated, since it's his dream car. Just a beetle car, VW, with a tornado red color. It looks bold and brave like himself. What's nicer was that , it was a good make out car for him. It has been a month since he got his car and he would always be the one who's driving them to go on date. Even though Alec wanted to pick him up, he insisted because his car was a lot smaller than Alec's. So the space between them are smaller than usual. Alec would always laughed everytime Magnus gave him that excuse.

*** 

Now, all of them, Magnus, Alec, Izzy, Cat, Jace, Clary and trio are walking out of their college's cafe. The foundation students seemed to get into Clary and the trio's college since it was a partner university from where they did their foundation. As planned, Clary was very excited since she get to be with her boyfriend more than ever. Izzy is still conflicted with her not so secret admirers. As for Alec and Magnus, they were just as happy as ever since they have each other. 

"so, should we go watch a movie after this?" 

Alec asked. The engineering students are having an orientation day, welcoming the new students. 

"yeah, sounds great." 

Magnus said looking up to his boyfriend since he was hugging his waist at the moment while Alec was hugging his shoulder. Since they were walking behind everyone, they don't mind walking so closely like that. Alec even peck Magnus on his lips as he looked up to him. Magnus smiled sweetly as he opened his eyes after he broke the kiss. Even Jace and Clary were just holding hands while walking, followed by Izzy and Cat and those trio. As they entered the hall where the orientation was held, they saw a lot of new students. 

"Magnus?" 

someone called him from behind making them stopped. They slowly let go of each other to look at the voice owner. Magnus' eyes widened as he saw the girl who's calling him. 

"Dot?!" 

he grinned widely and so did her. His jaw dropped. He was speechless as he walked towards her slowly. Dot nodded lightly and run into his embrace instantly. Magnus was so happy meeting her that he just hugged her back tightly. Their friends just looked stunned since none of them knew her. 

"who's that?" 

Clary asked curiously. 

"Dot...?" 

Alec's voice tried to make a statement but it turned out like a question instead. 

"really?" 

Cat sounded shocked. 

"why? Who is she?" 

now Izzy took turn to ask. 

"Magnus' beloved childhood friend." 

Cat answered on behalf of Alec since he was too shocked to say anything. He was just looking at his boyfriend who was in someone else's embrace. 

"hey, I thought you're coming back next week? How come you're here?!" 

Magnus asked eagerly after the broke the hug. But they were still holding each other's arm. 

"no.. We're moving into the house next week. We arrived yesterday. Actually, mom said not to come today, she's afraid I was still jetlag, but I missed you so much! I can't wait to see you!" 

Dot said excitedly. 

"I missed you too!" 

Magnus said sincerely. 

"of course you are! And we have a lot to catch up." 

Dot smirked. 

"obviously! Look at you!! You're so beautiful!" 

he said proudly looking at his long lost friend. Dot shrugged proudly too. 

"and so do you! You're so handsome! And the hair! So spiky!" 

Dot said cutely while playing with Magnus' hair. Suddenly Alec came to them and put his hand on Magnus' waist. Dot's eyes went to Alec's hand as she pulled hers immediately. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. 

"hey, we're about to start. Let's take a seat first." 

Alec said calmly. 

"yes sure." 

he said to Alec and then looked at Dot. 

"come, let's go sit and talk." 

Magnus said excitedly. Dot nodded and linked her arms to Magnus' pulling him out of Alec's hand. Alec smirked at her action. He exhaled slowly trying not to make a big deal out of it. Then, they walked up to the back row. Dot was sitting at the end of the row followed by Magnus and Alec, then Izzy and Cat. Magnus was completely ignoring Alec. He was talking nonstop with Dot. They don't even give a damn about the orientation. They have too much to talk about since it has been 10 years since they've met. 

"big brother, smile. You don't want to look like you're jealous aren't you? " 

Izzy whispered to Alec slowly. He can hear Cat laughed slowly to beside Izzy. 

"Cat said, she's just a sister to him. Don't worry about it." 

Izzy chuckled as she said that. Alec glared at her telling her to shut up. He was afraid that Magnus might hear her. But he didn't since he was too focused on his conversation with Dot. Even at the thought of that making Alec rolled his eyes too. 

As the orientation ends, which was nothing important actually since they were just talking about the college history and whatnot and also the subject they all will be taking according to their own courses, which they already knew, Magnus was still talking with Dot. When they were about to walk out of the hall, Magnus went to Alec since he was walking with the others leaving Magnus with Dot. 

"hey, can we go to the movie next time? I wanna go see Dot's mom. I missed her." 

Magnus asked cutely. Alec smirked sadly as he saw that coming. 

"sure whatever. Don't we know see that coming already?" 

Alec said sarcastically and just walked away from Magnus and Dot, following the others again. 

"wow, nasty... What's up with him?" 

Dot asked. Even she can see how annoyed Alec was. Magnus was worried. He just realized that he was so into talking with Dot and completely ignoring Alec which he didn't mean to do. They were all already at the parking lot as he walked back them. Magnus told Dot to wait him at his car which was park three cars away from Izzy's. Since Magnus pick him up today, he was going to back with Izzy while Cat already went back with her car after they said goodbye. As well as Clary and Jace. 

"hey.." 

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand that were holding the car door. He stopped him from entering the car just yet. He looked at Izzy hoping that she would gave him time to talk to Alec for a while by giving her his puppy eyes. So she went inside the car first saying that she would wait for him inside and smiled sweetly at Magnus. 

"what?" 

Alec asked as he leaned his back against the car with his arm crossed. 

"why are you mad at me?" 

Magnus pouted while leaning onto Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. 

"wow... Do I really need to answer that?" 

Alec said madly. 

"first, tell me, when are you going to tell me that she's coming back?" 

he looked straight into his boyfriend's brown eyes as he said that. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Even I didn't know that she's coming today." 

Magnus said softly. 

"I'm sorry! Please don't go mad like this." 

Magnus said apologetically. 

"whatever." 

Alec said and about take Magnus' hand away to get into the car. 

"hey, I said I'm sorry. Please. You know she's just a sister to me. You have nothing to worry about." 

he assured Alec. 

"yeah, but that's before you saw how beautiful she had become. How can she be just a sister now?!" 

he asked bitterly. Magnus let out a small laugh. Alec is being jealous again and it will always looks cute to Magnus since he had no reason to be because Magnus is very sure that his feelings for him will never change. Alec widened his eyes to him since he didn't expect him to laugh at times like this. 

"Listen Alexander, I love you. No matter how beautiful she had become, no matter how deep my feelings for her, as a family, FYI, NOTHING CAN CHANGE THE WAY I FEEL ABOUT YOU. I love you Alexander, you have to know that!" 

he said and cupped Alec's face slowly. 

"please don't be mad at me." 

Magnus blinked his puppy eyes and pouted cutely. 

"I love you..." 

he said again since Alec was still not talking. 

"you know, I said it three times already, and you still haven't said it back." 

Magnus still trying to console him. It's definitely hard to stay mad at Magnus anyway, so he bit his lower lips to fight the urge to smile cutely since he was already melting looking at Magnus who is trying hard comforting him. 

"fine... I love you too." 

he said as he rolled his eyes. 

"so did you forgive me? " 

Magnus asked cutely while tilting his head. 

"I don't know..." 

Alec said slowly but Magnus quickly kissed his lips making him startle. 

"now?" 

Magnus asked again cutely. 

"you have to do better than that." 

Alec raised his eyebrow to him. 

"with pleasure." 

he smiled sweetly at Alec and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips brushed again softly. Magnus was pouring all of his sincerity in that kiss. He licked Alec's lips slightly making Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus in. The kiss deepened as Magnus tilted his head and pulled Alec closer to him by his neck. Alec's hand started to wrap Magnus' waist, also pulling him closer. There were no space between them already. The kiss lasted so long that they even inhaled at the same time as they were both panting. The kiss heated up as their tongue were dancing sweetly cherishing the moments that can never be taken away from them and their love too. They kept on kissing until they were really out of breath. 

"I love you Alexander. You know that right?" 

Magnus whispered closely as their foreheads were on each other. Alec finally smiled sweetly as he was feeling a bit better. Then he nodded slightly not letting their foreheads separated. 

"so we're good?" 

Magnus asked. Alec pulled away from Magnus to look straight into those brown eyes. 

"of course we are and we will always be." 

he said softly and planted another soft kiss on Magnus' lips. Magnus smiled sweetly at the touch of Alec's hands on his cheek when he gave him that kiss. 

"go... You did it... I'm not mad anymore, have fun." 

Alec said shyly making Magnus giggled. His hands move down to Alec's chest and then reached his hands. He held Alec's hand as he walked away from him and let it go slowly. 

"I love you too Magnus." 

Alec said before they let go of each other. Magnus grinned widely when he heard Alec. He was relieved. Then he walked to his car again as Alec went into Izzy's. 

"so, you guys are good?" 

Izzy smirked knowing that they must have been fine already. 

"of course we are and we will always be." Alec repeated what he said to Magnus earlier with a wide grin on his face. 

*** 

The weeks passed as usual. Jace, Izzy, Alec and Cat are in the same class since they were taking the same course. Only Magnus and Dot were in a different course than most of the people they knew which are also doing the foundation same as them before. After the first week of class, Magnus and Dot has to register for the lab class they will be having. Since they already knew each other, it's easier to just be partners while doing it. This lab class is very important for engineering students as they will get the experience to use machines that they might get to work with in the future for their job later on. That's why Magnus was excited to tell Alec about it but not because he was partner with Dot. He also wanted to ask who did Alec partnered with but their class haven't been asked to register that class yet. All he knew that Izzy will be Cat's partner and Alec probably will partnered with Jace, if he wanted to. But Alec didn't sure about that yet, so he didn't tell Magnus anything. The first week was a little bit torture for Alec since they haven't been able to really meet since both of them were busy with new schedule. It got worst when Magnus didn't get to spend the weekend with Alec since he and his father was helping Dot and Lilith moving into their house. Also, Magnus haven't got the chance to introduce Dot to all of them yet. He thought about doing it the next day but they all got preoccupied with everything already. But the second week will be better for them since they already knew their way throughout the college and their schedule. Luckily they all have the same lunchtime break. So they will be meeting at the cafeteria everyday as planned. 

That Monday of the second week, Alec was excited to see his boyfriend's face again as the last class before breaklunch ended since they didn't meet over the weekend. So he rushed to the cafeteria by himself because the others were leaving a bit later since they have something to do with the professor and all, except for Jace, cuz he was going to go Clary's class first before going to the cafeteria. As Alec arrived at the cafeteria, he can see Dot from a far with Magnus' backpack beside her chair. He was already rolling his eyes in his mind remembering how clingy this girl had been to his boyfriend ever since she got back, especially in the past week where she would interfere in his make out session with Magnus every single time. That's why he didn't even want to go help with the moving in even though Magnus had offered him to come with. He was just still uncomfortable with them. He needs time to really accept Dot and her mother in Magnus' life. He knew he have to eventually because they are important to Magnus. So maybe, in the future, when he get to know them better, he will be able to be completely comfortable with them. But for now, all he can see is that this girl, the one he was walking to, definitely has feelings for his boyfriend and he didn't want to be that paranoid boyfriend who felt threatened by his boyfriend's old friend which almost like a sister to him, so he smiled sweetly at her as he sat down at the table sitting opposite to her. 

"hey.. Where's Magnus?" 

Alec asked. 

"oh hi, he went to the restroom." 

Dot said awkwardly since she didn't expect Alec to be there. She just wish she could have lunch with just Magnus like last week. Little did she know that it was about to change. Alec will always be there with Magnus again and everything will go back to normal, which means they will stick around each other again. 

At first they didn't talk but Dot thinks that she should really talk it out with Alec. She had always wanted to say something to him. 

"so, you're the boyfriend?" 

Dot said with her unimpressed voice. 

"yup that would be me. Why?" 

Alec said proudly. 

"well, we haven't properly met yet right? I'm Dot." 

she said with the friendliest smile ever. 

"I'm Alec." 

he smiled awkwardly. He didn't know what to say anymore. He just doesn't like her being around Magnus honestly, even when he assured him that she was just a sister to him. The silence went on for a few seconds until Dot started to talk again. 

"so here's a thing. I don't know if it's obvious but I love him, Magnus. And I've come back for him." 

Dot said shamelessly. 

"oh trust me, it's annoyingly obvious." 

Alec said frankly since Dot started it. 

"and I don't really hate to disappoint you, so just so you know, he's mine." 

he smirked proudly claiming Magnus was his. 

"for now." 

she shrugged. Alec was a bit startled hearing what she said but he didn't want to argue, so he stayed calm. 

"he's mine, forever and always." 

he said calmly. 

"well, I know you think that you're made for each other, or whatsoever, but you have to realize that this was just your honeymoon phase. Soon the sparks will die and he'll come back to me." 

Dot started babbling which sounded very rude to Alec. 

"darling, what do you even mean by coming back to you? He was never yours. You're just a sister to him." 

Alec tried to annoy her. 

"excuse me! I was there at his worst times, i am pretty sure i meant so much to him." 

She protested. 

"yes, you WERE there at his worst. You're his past AND I'M HIS FUTURE." 

he smirked confidently. As Dot started to open her mouth to talk again, Alec stopped him. 

"and yes! you are. You meant so much to him, like a family! And that's all you'll ever be. Just dont get your heart broken later because you're into someone who wasn't into you." 

Alec smirked and scoffed sarcastically. 

"he already ditch you for me once! What make you think he won't do it again? For me and FOR GOOD." 

Dot said referring to the orientation day since Magnus told her that they were actually going to go for a movie. Alec was about to say something but then he get interrupted by someone. 

"hey, what are you guys talking about?" 

both of them startled when Magnus suddenly came to them. 

"nothing." 

Dot smiled sweetly. 

"come sit." 

she offered a place next to her immediately. 

"hey, there you are! We're just talking about how much I was jealous at her because she gets to be in the same class as you are. And how much I missed you." 

Alec said promptly making Dot shocked but it didn't show on her face. He just showed hand gesture to ask Magnus to sit beside him. Instantly he sit beside Alec and planted a kiss on his lips softly. Then he chuckled as he broke the kiss. 

"I miss you too!" 

he smiled sweetly as he rubbed Alec's cheek with his thumb. 

"so where's the others?" 

Magnus asked while looking outside of the cafeteria. 

"on their way..." 

Alec answered smiling happily. He looked at Dot with his victory smirk as if he was telling her that Magnus is his all along. A part him was actually scared that Magnus would like her back if she did tell him how she feels about him. But no, he tried to push that stupid fear away and smile softly at Magnus.


	14. Chapter 14

Wednesday evening, Magnus was now driving to the cinema. Alec was sitting beside him quietly. They finished class early today since most of the lecturers are having an early holiday since they have four days weekend ahead of them. So they were using this chance to go on a date.

"Magnus, what if your so called sister likes you more than a sister likes her brother? I mean, you're not really related, so it's possible that she would." 

Alec said nervously breaking the silence. He was still thinking about what she said the other day. About Magnus ditching him. He hated himself as he was thinking about that stupid stuff, but he just can't let it go. 

"oh Alexander, I don't know what to say no more except for that I love you. You're still worried that I might like her and let you go? Not happening darling. You can't get rid of me that easily." 

Magnus smiled sweetly as he glanced at his boyfriend for a second. He can feel that Alec had been worrying about his relationship with Dot. 

"yeah, but you can. She's been there for you at your worst time. I'm not. And I don't even know when you'll let me in, for real." 

Alec was still feeling afraid of losing his one love for good. Suddenly Magnus just stay silent. He just kept on focusing on driving them to watch a movie. It was Alec's favorite series. The infinity war. It is a very hot topic these days. Everyone was talking about that movie. Magnus have heard about it but he never watch it since he was a no movie kinda guy. He loves to read more and he prefer watching movies which was adapted from books. Alec, for one can't stop talking about it last week as this week is it's premiere. But now, all he could talk about is Dot. Magnus didn't even know how to explain that he didn't have feelings for her. At all. 

"you're just going to keep quiet? So now I'm not worth talking to? I'm boring you aren't I? I talked a lot, I'm paranoid. I was like a child. Eventually, you'll leave me for her." 

Alec pouted since Magnus started to ignore him. Magnus smiled hearing Alec's whining. He just shook his head but still not saying anything. 

"fine. Maybe you should just send me home. The movie is still on cinema for like a month. I don't feel like watching anymore." 

Alec said angrily. Magnus just ignore him and keep driving to the cinema. He parked in front of it and saw that there's still time for them to have 'the talk' he has been dying to have with Alec. 

"what are we doing here? Let's just go." 

Alec looked outside of the car as he said that. 

"no! We're not going anywhere. You've been talking about this movie since last week, and suddenly you don't want to watch it? Because why? Dot? No! I'm not going to let you do that. I really wanna watch the movie that you really looking forward to see. Today is all about you." 

Magnus said madly at him. Alec crossed his arms sulking. 

"but I guess, it has to be about me too" 

Magnus continued softly. 

"let you in? Okay fine. I will. Now. So listen, carefully..." 

Magnus started to talk about all his childhood memories. How Dot and her mother came into his life and make everything better. He told him how he shut everyone out and went mute for almost a year and Dot break the wall. She helped him a lot. But it was not all her, there's her mother too and his own father. Lilith, Dot's mother is the most important part of the story. Lilith was the one who gave him the feelings that his mother was still with him. Then he started to talk about his mother. What she likes to do, what she always did with Magnus. All the beautiful things Magnus started to reminisce making him realize that it's not that bad. His mother still lives in his heart. That's all that matter. She never goes away. He never loses her. As the happy tears filled up his eyes, Alec took him in his embrace. Magnus had finally told Alec everything he wanted to tell him. All in one shot. There's no secret between them anymore. Even Dot can't get in between them now, Alec was sure of it. He really loves her as his family, nothing more. Then he kissed Magnus on his forehead softly. 

"thank you Magnus, for telling me all of this." 

he smiled sweetly at Magnus and Magnus did the same. 

"I love you Alexander. I would tell you anything if you just ask." 

Magnus said frankly as he wiped his tears away and went back to his cheerful. 

"now let's go. We have a movie to watch." 

he winked seductively at Alec. At once Alec pulled Magnus to him and kiss his lips softly. 

"okay, now I'm ready for that movie." 

Alec licked his lips and smirked. Magnus gasped. Taking this chance, he walked out of the car and went to opened Magnus' door swiftly. After that, they just laughed happily walking hand in hand into the cinema. 

Alec's mood went totally bright and all he can think of is the movie. He can focus fully on the movie since all his concern has been settled. Magnus, who had never seen any of the Avengers movie is also enjoying it. The movie was better than expected. Maybe because they were watching it in 3D, so it's more than interesting for him. Sometimes he would glanced over at Alec who can't seem to sit properly. He was so into the movie that he sometimes almost stood up from his seat. Probably because of the scene that Magnus can't even understand why he did what he did but he likes it. Seeing Alec so into that movie. It's also funny, looking at his nerdy boyfriend who was now so excited watching this amazing sci-fi movie. Unfortunately, the ending is a little bit sucks. Honestly, Magnus laughed when it ends. Even he knew that the bad guy wins in the end. So he was a little bit shock, but he had to laugh. He didn't expect that to happen. Suddenly he felt worried for Alec. When the lights on, he saw how disappointed Alec was. So did most of the people in that very room. He was scared to say anything, so he just wait for Alec to stand up to leave. But he stayed, until the credits are over and there's one scene left at the end. That's when Magnus knew that they will have a part 2. Of course the bad guy won't win! It's not possible. But still, it got Alec so speechless that he just sit there in silence. 

"uhm... Can we go now?" 

Magnus asked him slowly since the place was almost empty. Alec cleared his throat and stood up. Then he walked out of the building followed by Magnus. Alec was in a state of shock. He can't take it, the ending of that movie. He was mad but he didn't know what to say. He just walked to the car and got in without words. Magnus was definitely nervous, not knowing what he should say. Apparently, that movie kinda effects him a lot. The ride home was filled with silent. 

"hey, you okay?" 

Magnus asked worried. He finally decided to ask when he had safely park at Alec's front porch. He just nodded. 

"hey... Tell me something i don't know. You know it kills me right, when you're not saying anything? I wish you would just tell me everything too." 

Magnus pouted. 

"uhm, sorry, I just need to process that ending." 

Alec said slowly . 

"this is all Star-Lord fault! fuck!!!" 

he said angrily out of the blue making Magnus startled but he tried not to laugh looking at his boyfriend serious face because of that one movie. 

"uhm.. Okay... " 

Magnus can only say that since which one of it is starlord. 

"urgh... You didn't know either. I should just go. Bye now." 

Alec peck Magnus on his cheek and about to go out. But Magnus doesn't want him to go yet. 

"hey, can you pick me up tomorrow?" 

he asked so sudden making Alec stopped. 

"what? Why?" 

he asked and turned around to Magnus. 

"I.. I have to send my baby here to workshop." 

Magnus said as he softly brushing his hand on the steering wheel. 

"for what? It's broken? Should you be driving this?! Get out, we'll take my car, I'm sending you home." 

Alec said worried making Magnus chuckled cutely. 

"no silly... It's not. I just wanna polish it a bit." 

Magnus said in between his laughter. He felt relieved knowing that Alec still care about him despite his moodiness at the moment. 

"I love that you still care about me." 

Magnus said slowly under his nose looking at his steering wheel again. Suddenly Alec pulled Magnus to him by his cheek and kissed his lips softly. 

"of course I do." 

Alec said as he looked at him in the eyes before he kissed him again. Magnus who startled with that kiss just smiled. He heard him, obviously. Slowly, he let go his hand from the steering wheel and went down to Alec's thigh. In a split second, Alec had Magnus' head in his hands and tilted his face to deepen the kiss. They just kept on kissing for minutes until both of them lose their breath and had to pull away to breath. 

"so tomorrow morning? what time your class start?" 

Alec asked softly as their foreheads still touched. 

"no, just pick me up after class. My dad will drop me off in the morning." 

Magnus said cutely. 

"okay then." 

Alec smiled cutely. Alec give him another kiss on his lips softly. 

"i feel better already. Shouldn't have left before that kiss." 

Alec smirked. 

"yeah, tell me about it." 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"I love you Magnus, bye baby." 

he bit his lower lips as he said that. 

"love you... bye..." 

Magnus replied and waved at him cutely as he walked out of the car. 

***

"dad, do you mind if I spend the weekend at Alec's. I mean, maybe I can sleep over? We have no class tomorrow, i mean Friday until Monday. It's okay right?" 

Magnus asked shyly during their dinner. He haven't discuss it with Alec yet. He just wanted to make sure if his father is okay with it first, then he would ask Alec. 

"son, it's fine. Go get a life. I just love it that you dare to ask for my permission. Most of kids these days just sneak out to go out with their boyfriends." 

Asmodeus said frankly making Magnus giggled. They had already finished the dinner and Magnus went to do the dishes as Asmodeus walked to his living room and sit on the couch. A few minutes after, Magnus went to sit with his father on that couch. 

"well, most of them don't have you as their dad." 

Magnus said proudly. 

"and what kind of father is that?" 

he asked with anticipation. 

"the kind who supported his kid no matter what. Who was strong enough to deal with his son's grieve that was actually worse than his own grief." 

he smiled sincerely. 

"and, I talked to Alec about mom. I told him everything." 

he continues shyly. 

"you did? Wow, he's really the one, isn't he?" 

he said impressed. 

"yeah, I think so, dad. I love him so much. I can be anything when I'm with him and he would love all of it. Whoever I am. And that's why, I think I can finally say this." 

Magnus took a deep breath as he was trying to say this important thing. 

"actually, I hate the idea at first, but I'm ready. I don't mind if you want to start it all over again. I'm over it. I'm old enough to take care of myself and I know you've been holding back because of me." 

Magnus said as he smiled at his father sweetly. 

"what are you talking about son?" 

he frowned his eyebrows confused. 

"dad! I saw the way you look at her. Lilith! You love her. Did she love you too? Did Dot knew? " 

Magnus smirked at his beloved father. 

"I'm busted am I?" 

he sighed. 

"kinda..OMG! That's why you keep asking if i like Dot! Now it all make sense! I thought you want me to be with her or something, like an arranged marriage." 

Magnus laughed out loud throwing his head back. 

"yeah, I don't want to get in the way of your happiness, you know... If you like her more than a sister. So, I don't know how to say this. Yes, I love her and she loves me too. I mean, it's weird right? We've been friends since you're small but when I met her again, I realized how stupid I was to let her go just like that 10 years ago. But Dot don't know about it. You know she's into you right?" 

he raised his eyebrow to Magnus. 

"why does everyone thinks that? She's not! She's just my sister." 

Magnus said madly. First Alec, now his father. He never even thought about her being more than a sister. 

"sweetie, she loves you. Really! More than like a sister loving her brother. So, even if you know about us, don't tell her please." 

he said worried about Dot. Magnus gasped. He didn't expect him to to say that. Dot was into him? But, he doesn't want to break his sister's heart. 

"then what am I supposed to do? " 

Magnus pouted. 

"we're gonna wait until she's really over you. Then we can tell her. Or not, she's just going to break down. She was the same like you when she lost his father. And you know that. You guys are basically helping each other to get over your losses. If Lilith and I get together, I don't what she would do. You're the only one she had left, after Lilith. We don't want to ruin that. That's why we can't tell her yet." 

he said anxiously. 

"but we get to be brother and sister for real now. Why don't we just tell her that. Who knows he might be happy for it." 

he grinned widely thinking that it was a good idea but his father bet to disagree. 

"no honey...I'm not just holding it back for you, it's for her too. She's fragile. Let's just take it slow." 

his father begged him to not crush her heart all at once. 

"but I'm with Alec. How about that?" 

Magnus frowned. 

"Lilith said, she's waiting for you guys to break up. I don't really like it, but I just hope she won't get in the way of your happiness. I love her like my own daughter, so don't break her." 

Asmodeus said softly. Magnus looked up to his ceiling for a while thinking about what he father said. Maybe Dot is a bit clingy, but he didn't think she likes him more than friends. They used to be so close that Magnus couldn't notice that feelings of her. 

"fine, whatever. I'm not breaking up with my Alexander anyway, so she eventually had to give up her feelings for me. So until then, you're just going to keep your relationship a secret?" 

Magnus asked. Asmodeus nodded lightly with a wide grin on his face. 

"okay! Your choice. And you have to drop me off at college tomorrow." 

Magnus said as he stood up to go to bed. 

"what? What's wrong with your car?" 

he frowned his eyebrows. 

"nothing's wrong. I just told Alec that I wanted to send it to workshop so that he could pick me up tomorrow." 

he smiled mischievously. 

"and why did you have to make that up? You're not sending it tomorrow right? " 

he narrowed his eyes to Magnus. 

"you have your secret, I have mine too." 

Magnus said playfully and went to his room leaving his father wondering on his couch. 

***

"there's no one home. You know that right?" 

Alec asked him as soon as they arrived at his house. Magnus was so eager to go to Alec's house after he picked him up after class. Now they were walking to the living room. Magnus was excited since he had never been there since Izzy's birthday. He missed that place, especially Alec's room. He already forgot how it looks like. They were always going out for dates during this few months. So he didn't remember the last time they have dates at home. That's why he's so excited to be there. 

"yeah I know. Izzy told me she's going on a getaway weekend with Clary and Jace. And your parents went to visit Max for the holiday." 

Magnus said cutely and sat down on the couch with his big bags. Alec was dumbfounded looking at the bag tho. He asked about it, but Magnus doesn't say anything about it yet. 

"so why are you here actually? I don't really have the mood to do anything, just so you know. So, I might not be fun today." 

Alec stood in front of him waiting for him to explain why. He was still not over his sad ending from yesterday. So he planned to just drown himself in his graphic novels, rereading all of it for the weekend. That's why he didn't want to join Izzy. Also because Izzy already left yesterday since they don't have class. Only Magnus still have one class that day, so he's not going without Magnus too. Magnus knew that because Izzy told him. So he wanted to stay with Alec for the weekend. 

"so, yesterday, i went home and search about your whole avengers thingy. And they have like 18 movies altogether? Okay I'm not really sure about that but, I want you to accompany me to binge watching all of them." 

he demanded. 

"what? Why? " 

Alec frowned his eyebrows, not sure if it's a good idea to watch all the movies all over again. 

"because I wanna be a part of it. I wanna know what you like too. If you're sad, I wanna understand why you're sad. " 

Magnus said sincerely hoping that he would know more about Alec. 

"you're ridiculous." 

Alec shook his head. Magnus is always odd in a lot of ways. Then he sit down next to him. 

"no, you are! You just wanna ditch me yesterday because you're being emotional over one sad ending. Not that I'm complaining since I actually saw a lot of strangers also disappointed with that, in the cinema yesterday." 

he chuckled softly. Despite Alec ditching him, he still thinks it's funny that most people are so disappointed about it since he didn't know how important that story to them. 

"I'm sorry i tried to ditch you." 

Alec sighed. 

"no! Don't be. I like it... Not that you ditch me! I like seeing you like this. Have I told you much i love a nerdy you? You're so cute when you talk about all you comic interest." 

he cupped Alec's face smiling lovingly at him. His legs were already on the couch so that he could face Alec. He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips for a moment proving his love. 

"and, I have planned all weekend for us. Actually, more than a weekend since we have four days holiday. So do you, Alexander, willing to spend this four days with me? " 

he smiled sweetly as he rubbed Alec's cheek with his thumb. 

"baby, you're at my house. Do I even have a choice?" 

Alec smirked mischievously. 

"not exactly. But I can go home if you want me too." 

Magnus turned to the side and tried to stand up leaving Alec there. He was about to take his bag but Alec stopped him. 

"don't you dare." 

Alec narrowed his eyes to Magnus and caught him in his arms. Magnus chuckled cutely as he turned back to Alec just to be trapped in Alec's embrace. His hands were wrapped around Magnus' waist. 

"okay, i wont. I'll stay. I will always stay, remember?" 

he smirked and pulled Alec closer to him by his neck into a fiery passionate kiss. Alec corresponded happily. Magnus slowly hopped onto Alec's lap continuing that kiss. Letting loose of his embrace, Alec rubbed his boyfriend's back up and down pulling him closer. Unexpectedly, Magnus grinded on top of him during that kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as well as biting Alec's lower lip so that he would opened his mouth. He smirked at Alec for a bit before he kissed his opened mouth again. He licked Alec's lips slightly first then dived it into his mouth. Their tongue were dancing gracefully together. Magnus' warmth giving him those good feelings again along with that hair pulling by his hands. Every touch from him are heavenly feels for Alec making him moaned in pleasure. His lips went down to Alec's neck slowly. Alec's hands were already static on Magnus' hips. He was just enjoying his neck being treasured by Magnus. So he tilted his head to give more access for Magnus to kiss him there. Magnus bit and sucked his neck trying to leave a lovebite. Alec groaned softly feeling the pain of pleasure while squeezing his boyfriend's hips, making him groaned as well. Magnus panted heavily as well as Alec as he was done doing what he wanted and just looked at Alec straight in his eyes to smile at him. Then, his eyes went Alec's neck. 

"it didn't work!" 

Magnus pouted rubbing Alec's neck softly. No hickey. Only Alec managed to do it. Now he was frustrated. Alec chuckled softly hearing his whining. 

"but it feels nice." 

Alec smirked. He wanted to continue the kiss, so leaned in slowly but Magnus stopped him. 

"let's do something else. This is not fun." 

Magnus was disappointed in himself since he still can't leave marks on his beloved one. Then he left him on the couch and go to Alec's bedroom. 

"not fun? I'm almost hard, and he can just leave me like this?! Oh fuck my life!" 

Alec said angrily, talking to himself. He felt sexually frustrated at the moment. If this went on for four days, he would just kill himself. Hypothetically. 

***

"so what are we doing today?" 

Alec asked as soon as he entered his room with Magnus standing in front of his bookshelf full of his Avengers graphic novels. 

"first, let's read your comics. I want to read all of it. And at night, we'll watch the movies." 

he glanced at Alec and went to the books. 

"but there's so many of them. It would take forever to read it." 

Alec said annoyed. He was expecting something more physical than reading some comics. 

"darling, we have four days. Don't worry about it." 

Magnus smiled cluelessly. Alec sighed loudly as he took the comics and give them to him according to it's volume. Magnus took it happily and went to Alec's bed to read it. Alec took his favorite edition too and sit beside Magnus. Magnus was used to read on bed, so he statically made himself comfortable there. Alec, on the other hand, preferred to read on his couch which was placed next his shelf but since Magnus sit on his bed, of course he would too. The only thing that was fun about the reading is that Alec would randomly lie on Magnus' lap. Magnus would only smiled sweetly at him without saying anything and go back to read his comic. Then Alec feel asleep on him since Magnus was too focused on reading. When he finished reading fifth volume, it was already dinner time. Alec was soundly asleep like a baby on his lap. Magnus smiled sweetly at him and brushed his hair lightly, trying to wake him. 

"Alexander... Wake up..." 

he said softly. Then he planted a kiss on his forehead. Alec started to move. His eyes were opened slowly. He smiled shyly looking at Magnus who was staring at him with his cute smile. Then he buried his face in Magnus' thigh leaving him stroking the back of his head softly. 

"it's already dinner time...so why don't we order pizza and eat it while watching the movie." 

Magnus gave him the idea and Alec just go with it. Then, they went to the living room again to watch the movie. Alec had all of it on dvd. He bought every single movie which makes it more fun for Magnus to watch since he can watch it on Alec's big tv. At first, they eat the pizza while watching. But unfortunately, Magnus was still not a movie kinda guy. He accidentally slept on the couch a while after dinner. Alec knew he would, since he had been reading all day. So he must have been tired. So Alec carried him to his room again. Magnus was still sleeping soundly burying his head in Alec's neck. As they were in his bedroom, he lay him down on his bed. Magnus squirmed at the lost of Alec's warmth making him awake all of the sudden. 

"hey... What am I doing here? I was watching the movie..." 

he said as he realized he was not on the couch anymore. 

"really? Did you even notice when I carried you from living room to my room? You're tired Magnus, just sleep. We'll continue tomorrow okay?" 

Alec said softly and went to bed himself. He was lying beside Magnus already but then Magnus sit up straight not wanting to sleep yet. 

"no...i have it all planned out. We have another things to do tomorrow, another movie. And other things." 

he protested. 

"baby, you're tired. Can we just sleep?" 

Alec said softly again. 

"what? I'm not tired. I didn't mean to sleep, I was just bored I guess. I'm sorry. We should probably continue watching. Now that I slept for a few minutes, I got my energy back. I'm not sleepy anymore." 

he widened his eyes showing Alec that he's not tired or sleepy. Alec don't want to argue but Magnus are being stubborn as he always does. 

"yeah, whatever. We're gonna continue with it tomorrow. For now, just sleep." 

Alec insisted and cover his eyes with his arms. His voice sounded cold. 

"but.." 

"no but. I'm sleepy. Let's just sleep okay?" 

Alec raised the volume of his voice slightly. 

"no! I don't want to!" 

Magnus opposed him making him sit up straight like him too. Suddenly, they were fighting. 

"hey! What's wrong with you? We have four days! And plus, it's still Thursday night. That four day haven't even started yet! Just sleep! I don't want to deal with your stubborn head tonight." 

Alec said angrily. 

"i just wanna know more about you! What's so wrong about that? " 

he raised his voice again. He knew he was being ridiculous again, and now more pushy than ever. But he didn't care. 

"urgh, I get it. I know you do. It's just that, you don't have to force yourself into liking what I like. We have our differences and I don't mind. I can live with that." 

he said annoyed. 

"I just... I just want to know how you feel,that's why.." 

he defended himself. 

"you will never know how I feel. We're not the same. What you feel about those movies will always be what you feel, not what I feel. It's not like you will feel the same like I do. Like I hate Starlord right now, but when you watch it, there's no guarantee that you would hate him too." 

he was more annoyed than ever when he talked about Starlord. 

"but that's not the point. The point is, it doesn't matter...you are you, I am me. We can't have the same feelings. It's impossible!" 

Alec was still angry. 

"why not!? I love you and you love me! See?!" 

Magnus heightened his voice once more. 

"yes! Exactly! I love you and you love me. It's not that you love you. Can't you see that?! That's where it's different." 

Alec said angrily which actually make sense. That's when Magnus realized that what Alec said is true. But he hates it when Alec raised his voice to him. He pouted and looked away. Both of them were heated up with anger at the moment. They didn't even know how this can suddenly get out of hands. One moment they were happy, next they were at each other's throats. Alec also looked away, not wanting to say anything. He was done dealing with Magnus' stupid care about his interest in those things when he had something else that he had interest in, which Magnus would never care about. All that's left now was only silence. No one wanted to apologize first. They didn't even know who should.


	15. Chapter 15

"fine. You're right! I will never know the way you feel. So, I'm doing this useless things trying to know you better, for nothing. How stupid of me!" 

Magnus said sarcastically. 

"that's not what I mean. Of course you'll know what I feel, if I tell you. But you will never feel the way I feel because we're not the same. So if you want to know why I'm sad or whatever, just ask. You don't have to force yourself watching the movie that you clearly have no interest in. Comics okay, you like to read. Fine. That's good. But movies? I know you, you would get bored and never make it to the end. But I don't mind. I love you just the way you are. So just ask me, whatever you want to know, to get to know me better. I will tell you every damn thing." 

Alec said, but yet he was still annoyed at Magnus. 

"like this afternoon, you don't even ask what i feel after you kiss me. It sucks. You know why? It's not because you don't know what I feel. It's because you don't feel the way I feel." 

he said annoyed. Now Magnus knew why Alec was suddenly so annoyed at him. 'Their next step'! He lead him on but stop at the peak. This was why Alec was suddenly mad at him. Apparently, he realize that this is his fault. It's not like he didn't want to, he just didn't know how to start it. Of course he have that in mind. He's going to spend 4 days with Alec! It's impossible not to have their first time in mind. Plus, he had been ready for like months already but Alec never asked for it anymore. And he was afraid too. So he thought Alec would ask for it again if they spend the days together. But he didn't. Maybe Alec wanted him to make the first move since he was the one that said he's not ready. He didn't want to argue anyway, so he smirked at his pouty boyfriend who was not looking at him at the moment and took a deep breath. 

After a few seconds of dead silence again, Magnus suddenly came onto Alec's lap and pushed him to lie on his back again. Magnus crushes their lips together giving him fiery passionate kisses. Even though Alec was startled, it didn't stop him from corresponding to the kiss. Maybe it was Magnus' way to say sorry. Alec's hands started to rub Magnus on his back enjoying every touch of his lips and also his hands that were stroking Alec's hair softly. Then, Magnus' lips went down to Alec's neck. With an opened mouth, he was leaving wet kisses on Alec's neck and also pulling aside his shirt so that he could plant those kisses on Alec's shoulder. Alec love these thrilling kissing so damn much but he started to get turned on by them. 

"Magnus don't. We're in bed. I can't stop at just this kisses if.. " 

he tried to push Magnus slowly. He didn't even know if Magnus was ready for all this yet. 

"well, Don't stop at my account. I want this." 

he smirked. His hands were already slipping into Alec's shirt. He pulled it up exposing Alec's stomach and a little of his chest. 

"are you serious?" 

Alec asked earnestly trying to make sure he's really ready for the next step. Suddenly, all the tension are gone. It's like they're not even fighting few minutes ago. He lifted his body a bit with his elbow and just spontaneously free himself from his shirt. Magnus' heart suddenly beating fast from Alec's exposed body, even though that's what he's trying to do. He smiled seductively at Magnus. 

"okay I don't know how but I've been dying to do this, so shut up." 

Alec chuckled softly hearing his boyfriend's demanding voice. Magnus quickly kissed his neck again with his hands caressing Alec's bare chest as Alec lay on his back again enjoying every second of it. He just groaned in pleasure of Magnus being sexually active with him. His lips went down to Alec's chest. Leaving him wet kisses there. 

"you're so hot!" 

Magnus looked up to Alec for a moment before kissing his way down to Alec's stomach. Then he tried to free Alec from his pants. His hands were shaking and Alec can feel that so he sit up straight in front of Magnus who was already kneeling in front of him after he was left with only his boxer on. 

"and you are so beautiful!" 

Alec said softly while cupping Magnus' face. Magnus smiled sweetly as he knew that Alec was trying to calm him down. He didn't know what he was doing but Alec knew. 

"now can I take the lead?" 

Alec raised his eyebrow to him making Magnus chuckled cutely and nodded. 

"I thought you would never ask!" 

he smirked and leaned in to kiss Alec softly on his lips. 

"plus, I don't know what I'm doing.." 

Magnus blushed as he said that. 

"I don't either..." 

Alec smirked and leaned in quickly and crushed their lips together again as his hands started to free Magnus from his shirt. He threw it away to the floor and smiled at his startled boyfriend. Then he took Magnus in his arms and slowly turned him around and lay him down on his back putting his head softly on the pillow with a loving a smile. Despite the butterflies in his stomach, Magnus managed to smile cutely and wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Now it's Alec's turn to kiss him on his neck. 

"Ale..xander!" 

Magnus moaned his name spontaneously in joy as Alec's warmth was all over his body and he started to lick his nipples and bite it with his hand going down to his stomach. Magnus flinched when Alec's hand slipped under his boxers touching his hard member. 

"relax. I got you." 

Alec whispered to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Magnus nodded lightly entrusting himself to Alec despite his fear of finally doing it. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he pulled him into a once more passionate kiss. They kissed again and again caressing each other's lips. Every kiss takes his fear away despite Alec's hand was rubbing his dick softly in his pants. He moaned in the kiss when it feels really good with what Alec's hand was doing. 

"can't you just take it off?" 

Magnus asked shyly referring to his pants and their boxers. 

"gladly!" 

Alec giggled at his cute nervous boyfriend. He trailed his lips down to his jawline and then his neck until he reached Magnus' beautiful chocolate abs. After leaving the hot kisses on his perfectly crafted abs, Alec quickly free Magnus from his last piece of cloth leaving him naked in front of him. Then he free himself from his boxers too. Then he planted wet kisses on his inner thighs making Magnus shivered inside out. He gave a quick kiss softly on his boyfriend's hard member and went back to his boyfriend's lips to make him less nervous with his hand rubbing his inner thighs. He kissed Magnus full on mouth, eyes closed, while grinding over their erection. Slowly, Magnus trailed down his hand on Alec's chest running through his body until it touches Alec's also hard member for the first time. Alec instantly felt electrified by that touch making him gasped and broke the kiss to just look into Magnus' sparkling eyes. Magnus opened his eyes immediately at the lost of Alec's warmth. Alec stared at him with an unreadable expression. Everything stopped all of the sudden. Magnus slowly take back his hand, afraid that he might did something wrong. 

"wait.. I'm sorry... I.. " 

Alec cleared his throat. Magnus was shocked as he was having this Deja Vu feeling all over again. The first time he tried to do it, Alec said the same thing about not wanting to do it yet. But is he really didn't want to, now?! He suddenly felt worried since he was the inexperienced one. Maybe he didn't get turned on enough by him. His heart was racing with Alec's expressionless gaze on him. He didn't even want to say anything. 

Magnus tried not to over think the situation right now. So he asked. 

"why Alexander? Something's wrong?" 

Alec looked so worried so sudden. 

"I love you Magnus. I don't want to ruin this. What if I'm not good enough? What if your first time is ruined by me?" 

he suddenly felt insecure. Magnus chuckled cutely. He never thought they would have the same anxiety. How stupid of them. Magnus melted by Alec's concern at once and pulled him closer for more kisses. 

"Magnus, I'm serious. Your touch feels fucking amazing! I just wanna fuck you right away but I can't." 

Alec whined as he broke the kiss. Magnus frowned. 

"why can't you?" 

"cuz I don't wanna hurt you." 

Alec bite his lower lips. 

"i trust you Alexander, with all my heart. Prepare me and just make a sweet love to me." 

his whispered sensually near his ear and trailed his hand back to caress Alec's hard dick again making Alec bites back a moan. He looked at Magnus with his needy eyes. He was still biting his lips not sure what to do. 

"Alexander, we just argued like a few minutes ago and now we're having sex. Did you really think our relationship is just gonna go down because of a bad sex?" 

he said frustratingly since Alec was still hesitating about what they were doing. Alec giggled at his boyfriend's logic. The way Magnus clench his fist holding his hard cock are way too arousing to just stop at that. He finally let go of his lips from his teeth just to kiss Magnus passionately again. He can feel Magnus smiling in that kiss. Slowly he took away Magnus' hand from his cock and put it on his chest. Magnus gave him the questioning look. 

"the electric shock flowing through my vein because of your touch, can really...take the fun out of it. Imma go crazy. Let's take it slow..." 

Alec confessed making Magnus gulped. Alec's voice sounded so dark making him turned on even more. The moment Magnus knew that they were really doing it, for real. 

"you want me inside of you or you wanna be inside me?" 

Alec whispered near Magnus' ear making him blushed from the question. 

"I don't know... You choose." 

he said softly at Alec's ear. 

"great, we can do both. I'm going to make tonight the best night of your life..." 

he smirked. 

"our life!" 

Magnus breathed. Their gaze meet for a moment of happy smile before Alec showered his chest with wet sloppy kisses. Magnus can only stroke Alec's hair gently as he went down on him. Alec cupped his dick with his hands and lips. Magnus was breathless as he felt Alec's warm tongue adoring his hard cock. Alec first licked the tip of his slit before swallowed around it. His tongue went up and down on his length making Magnus moaned loudly. He looked up to him for a moment making the eye contact only to make him more turned on. Those brown eyes, looking so needy at him. 

"don't stop.. Alexander... Keep...going.. " 

Magnus pleaded while catching his breath. Alec put more pressure on the lips hollowing his cheek with Magnus' dick. 

"oh..fuck!" 

Magnus can't stop cursing. His conscious mind are blown away by this awesome blowjob. Alec keep up his pace and going on full speed with taking it all in as Magnus buried his nails on his shoulder. 

"Alec.. Stop...I'm coming..." 

Magnus arched his back dissolved in pleasure, his hands were holding onto the mattress tightly. 

"just come for me, baby.." 

Alec cooed heatedly before he sucked his boyfriend's dick roughly again. 

"argh...oh my...Alexander..." 

Magnus screamed his name as he reached his climax. He just can't wait for him to stop anymore. Alec smiled under him as he swallowed all of it and savoring every drop. 

"did you just swallowed it all? Why?" 

Magnus asked while panting heavily looking at Alec. He was surprised that anyone could ever do that. 

"yes...because I want to. You're fucking delicious." 

he smiled sweetly as he licked his lips. Magnus smiled sweetly as Alec crawled up to him again and brushed their lips together softly that he can almost taste himself. Then Alec paused for a while giving him the chance to breath. As their lips are barely touching, they were breathing each other's air. 

"you are amazing Alexander..." 

he purred shakily. Alec was glad to hear that, so he planted a kiss softly on his boyfriend's lips. 

"so that was me inside you i guess... What about you inside of me?" 

Magnus pulled him closer to whisper sensually in Alec's ear. Magnus demanded for a real sex this time. The one he's been looking forward to. 

"you really can't wait, can you?" 

he teased sinfully making Magnus felt aroused once again. 

"with you... It's impossible..." 

Magnus whimpered readily. When he was about to wrap his hand around Alec's neck, Alec roll over to his bedside table, getting out of Magnus' legs, making him pouted. He didn't know why Alec did it. What he was taking in the drawer. 

"what are you doing?" 

Magnus asked curiously. Alec smirked and showed him the condom and lube. They started making out again full on tongue. Alec was on top of Magnus again, kneeling in between his thighs pining over their still hard dicks. When he felt the mood was right, he kissed his way down on him again. 

"can you opened up more for me, baby?" 

Alec asked tenderly. Magnus spreaded his legs wider for him. He was feeling less nervous than before with Alec softly caressing his thighs and also showered some kisses there. Then his lips went to Magnus' entrance. Firstly, he licked it and slipped his tongue inside. Magnus moaned in pleasure. The way Alec was so tender towards him making Magnus felt safe. Alec tried not to hurt him in any way that possible, so he opened up his entrance with his tongue bit by bit before entering his middle finger in after putting on some lube. 

"ahh..." 

Magnus stuttered with the gentleness of his finger penetrating through his body. Alec kissed Magnus teasingly to distract him from the pain, which Magnus don't actually feeling since Alec was being too gentle. It only feels good when Alec insert more fingers and tried to open his tight entrance up. His fingers were moving in and out of his hole, giving Magnus the tease of the real thing. By then, he was showering Magnus with soft kisses on his lips. 

"Alexander, I'm ready..." 

Magnus purred heatedly. 

"i just want you! Please!" 

he begged pulling Alec's hair as he was ghosting over his neck, sucking and biting on his skin. Alec already took long enough to prepare him since he didn't want Magnus to feel pain as they were making love for the first time. After he was sure that Magnus was really ready, he put on the condom and finally inserted his hard cock gently into his entrance. Magnus felt the heavenly feels once again as the electric wave running through their veins instantly. Alec groaned softly feeling the same pleasure of this magical wave in his body. 

"can I move now?" 

he asked teasingly to Magnus with their bodies only a few inches from each other. 

"fuck yes!" 

Magnus tightened his legs giving himself a headstart. Digging his nails in Alec's back, he gasped from the amazing feels and so did Alec. They both moaned loudly as well. Alec grabbed the pillow, burying his head in Magnus' neck. 

"you're so impatient." 

Alec smirked recovering himself from the strong head start , he looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes seductively. He cupped his neck with both of his hands, pulling him in a very passionate kiss. His hips started to thrust deeper but slowly into his hole making Magnus moaned sexily in the kiss. One of Alec's hand was going down to jerk Magnus' dick off. Then, he shoved their hips together and groaned softly at the taste of it. 

"faster! Please!" 

Magnus begged as he panted heavily trying to breathe properly before he kissed him again. Alec also obeyed happily to that request. The thrust became faster and so did his hand, going up and down alongside Magnus' length. The feeling when Alec was hitting his prostate again and again are making Magnus crazy. His moaning as well as Alec's moaning were making them drowned in pleasure and feeling very intoxicated by their love for one another. They continued kissing each other until they need air to breath. 

"Magnus, I think I'm gonna cum... " 

Alec breathed heavily with their foreheads still touched. 

"me too... " 

he panted. 

"can I come inside you?" 

Alec asked earnestly for his permission. 

"yes! Please! I wanna feel you!" 

Magnus pleaded in a very needy way. He smiled and thrusted deeper into his hole with the trust Magnus had given him. Running his fingers lightly over his palm, Alec intertwined their fingers together. He cum inside of Magnus as he tightened his grip on his hand and deepened the thrust. Magnus felt explosion inside of him as Alec's warm liquid spreaded in the condom. After a few more thrust and hand rubbing, Magnus cum too. The moaning sound of Magnus reaching his climax have been the sweetest sound Alec ever heard. Especially when he was calling out his name once again. 

"my.. Alexander..." 

He could really get used to that. Then he pulled out himself from Magnus' hole and fell on top of Magnus. 

"I love you Magnus..." 

he whispered near his ear before he roll over to lay on his side next to Magnus. Magnus blushed shyly as he was holding himself together. They finally did it and it was amazing. 

"I love you Alexander..." 

Magnus panted. 

"and that was one heaven of a first time!" 

He continued, impressed. 

"yeah... tell me about it!" 

Alec smirked as he panted heavily too looking at his boyfriend. It feels like the first time all over again for Alec too. After Alec had cleaned both of them, they were laying under the covers. Lying of their side, staring at each other. There was some distance between them since they were both on different pillows. Magnus put both of his hands between the pillow and his head while one of Alec's hand was caressing his face lovingly. Magnus just closed his eyes from the touch of Alec's hands on his cheek. There were a calming silence in the air at that moment. They can only hear each other's breathing since no one wants to talk. It has been a beautifully long night for them. 

"why the hell am I not ready for that. It was AMAZING." 

Magnus break the silence and opened his eyes looking at Alec making him chuckled instantly. 

"well, I could say that it was worth the wait..." 

he smiled sweetly at Magnus while stroking the side of his hair. Magnus gave him a quick kiss softly on his lips, putting his weight on one of his elbow. Then he grinned widely looking at his lovely boyfriend. 

"let's do it again." 

he suggested excitedly. 

"noooo... " 

Alec chuckled softly hearing his demanding boyfriend. 

"why not?" 

he pouted. Alec laughed throwing his head back resting on the pillow and lying on his back completely looking at ceiling. 

"i dont want to tire you out. Plus it's already late." 

Alec glanced over to his alarm clock on the bedside table and it was already 2 am. 

"we should probably go to sleep." 

he said as he turned his head to Magnus again. 

"but I'm not tired... And you know you can't resist me.." 

Magnus went closer to him and playing his chest hair with his fingers lightly. Alec closed his eyes from the touch of Magnus' warmth. Suddenly he felt warm kisses softly planted on his chest. Then he felt the electricity running through his body as his fingertips started to go down on him. But Alec caught his hand before he could turn him on more by touching his sensitive body part. He kissed the palm of his hand as he opened his eyes. Magnus smirked looking at his almost hard boyfriend. 

"Magnus, you're right, I can't resist you. I don't want to either. But I'm sleepy. Can we just sleep now?" 

Alec cooed softly with his sleepy voice. The kisses had almost lulled him to sleep. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's cute voice. He understood that he must be tired from all that, he just nodded lightly. Alec saw it with his almost closed eyes and stretch out his arm for Magnus to lay on. Gladly, he lay his head on Alec's arm and wrapped his arms around Alec's waist. He was lying on his side in the next second and put one of his leg between Alec's. Alec flinched when his knee touched his sensitive spot. 

"ops sorry..." 

Magnus chuckled as he heard Alec bit back a moan. Then stretch down his leg until it reaches Alec's ankle and their knees are on each other. Alec let out a little laugh too and give his boyfriend a kiss on his forehead. He pulled the covers until it was covering Magnus' shoulder. Magnus smiled with Alec's caring heart even though he was almost in his sleep. 

"good night Alexander." 

he tightened his embrace leaning his cheek on Alec's warm chest. 

"nite baby..luv u.." 

Alec muttered in his sleep. Magnus' embrace felt so good that he just fall asleep right away. The secure feelings that their love are not going to change feels real after that night. Alec knew that Magnus was the one for him. No one can make him feel the way Magnus did. The love is real. It exists. It was Magnus. His definition of love. 

"I love you more Alexander... " 

Magnus said slowly under his nose knowing that Alec had already fallen asleep. He was glad that it was Alec, being his first time. His tenderness while handling him with care along the way, Magnus will always remember it. There's nothing he would be afraid of anymore except for losing his one true love. His Alexander Gideon Lightwood. But he knows for sure that their love is stronger now. He promised himself that he would never let this guy go. With that, he fell asleep on him soundly like a baby. They both were. 

***

"wakey wakey darling..." 

Magnus' voice was playing in Alec's ear. He was giving him small kisses all over his face except his lips making Alec giggled cutely. He opened his eyes slowly and squirmed, stretching his arm to take Magnus in his arms but he stopped him. One of his hand was holding on to something. 

"hey, careful! Our breakfast.. " 

Alec was startled. He saw a small table with their breakfast. There's four pieces of bacon and eggs, and also two glass of milk. 

"how come you sleep so well? Aren't you hungry? I'm starving. So i just used whatever there is in the fridge. I hope you don't mind..." 

he babbled as he picked himself up after bending over to kiss his boyfriend. 

"unfortunately for you, you missed me.. Making breakfast..." 

Magnus continued. 

"naked.." 

he whispered near his ear. Alec gulped as he get up to sit on the bed properly. 

"i made a hell of a naked breakfast." 

he smirked. 

"and I just took this in the kitchen, as soon as i saw it. It's perfect right?" 

he talked about the small table he found in the kitchen which fit all of their meal. Breakfast in bed was the most romantic thing ever that Magnus have been wanting to do with the love of his life. So he woke up and prepare it for Alec. Alec was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. Waking up to a breakfast in bed was definitely not what he expected. 

"I love you so much..." 

Alec murmured cutely tilting his head to Magnus. He felt loved. Magnus just laughed. Then they started eating their breakfast as Alec finally wide awake. 

"this is delicious. Have I ask you to marry me yet? I could really use a good husband to take care of me since I can't cook." 

Alec pouted. Magnus laughed, as usual. That's the only thing Alec would say everytime Magnus made him something. Weirdly, he never responded to that joke. 

"but there's one problem here... Why milk? I prefer orange juice tho." 

Alec whined. Magnus let out a small laugh. 

"because it's sweet. I don't drink sour thing in the morning." 

Magnus smiled innocently. 

"well, I mean for me. You can drink your milk, and let me drink my juice." 

Alec raised his eyebrow requesting for an orange juice. 

"okay. But if you drink it, you probably won't get your morning kiss. I don't feel like tasting an orange juice." 

he smirked and about to get up to get him some. Alec stopped him by taking his hand. 

"okay, i take it back." 

Alec gave up and drink up his milk in one shot. They were already finish eating by then. With that, the plates and glasses were empty and Alec put the table down from his bed. Magnus laughed as he saw the white milk stain on Alec's upper lips. Alec smiled cutely waiting for his morning kiss. Magnus shook his head lightly and cupped Alec's face slowly leaning in to him. He sucks his upper lips first, licking away the sweet milk. 

"i love the sweet you." 

Magnus cooed softly sharing the same air between them. Alec smiled sweetly. He kissed Magnus back full on his lips. He pushed Magnus slowly and rest his back on the bed. Their lips brushed together softly without wanting to let go. Just caressing each other's lips without going any further. 

"now that was a very good morning kiss!" 

Alec smirked as he broke the kiss after a while. He rested his weight on one of his hand lying beside Magnus very close that their body touched. Magnus smirked too. He cupped Alec's neck and pulled him again for another kiss. He pulled too strong making him instantly lifted himself and placing his legs in between his body. In a blink of an eye, Alec was on top of Magnus, only this time, he was the one that's in between his legs, not Alec. His arms were moving down slowly through Alec's chest and rested on his back. He pulled him closer until there's no distance left between their bodies. He could feel Alec's erection landed on his stomach which gave him the butterflies feelings all over again. Magnus trailed down his hands again grabbing Alec's hips tightly making him moaned in pleasure. He took the chance to slip his tongue in and explore his boyfriend's sweet mouth. Their tongue were dancing gracefully in a very needy way that both of them were getting turned on again this early in the morning. 

Alec can feel Magnus erection near his entrance which definitely not helping to calm them down. He started to kiss Magnus on his neck after kissing his jawline and biting his earlobe which made him chuckled cutely. Alec kissed Magnus teasingly on his neck by leaving wet kisses as Magnus tilted his head to give him more access to his neck. Magnus moaned softly, loving the kisses on his neck. His level of moaning increase as Alec started to bite and suck on his neck leaving him hickeys here and there. His hands move down from Alec's cute butt to his hard cock because he wanted to feel more of him. As his fingertips touched Alec's sensitive spot, he gasped from the amazing feels and looked straight into his boyfriend's brown eyes. Magnus smirked. It was Alec's weakness. His touch. Then he turned their position by rolling over to one side of his hands that were holding on to Alec's back. Now, he was on top of him. Alec was surprised by his action which made him very impressed. He loves the aggressive Magnus. 

"so... I really want to see this naked breakfast some time. Should I wake up earlier tomorrow?" 

he asked all of the sudden while trailing his index finger on Magnus' chest making his laughed throwing his head back. 

"hmm... I'll tell you if I feel like doing it again..." 

Magnus purred seductively into Alec's ear tickling it with his breath. Then he kissed Alec full on his lips softly again. His hand never leave Alec's hardness which make him moaned loudly in the kiss and his hand are going up and down rubbing hastily on it. Alec's hands were just static on Magnus' back, digging his nails into it at the feelings of that wonderful touch. Then, he started to kiss Alec on his neck and still wanting to give him the lovebite. He daringly bite Alec's neck and suck on it hardly to the point that Alec had to moan loudly as the pain felt incredible. He was also burying his hand in his hair and hooking his legs around Magnus' waist. After he finally did it, he grinned widely looking at his achievement. 

"i did it!" 

he said enthusiastically as he can finally leave a mark on Alec. 

"of course you are. It feels fucking amazing!" 

Alec husked with his manly voice. The voice of Alec are making him turned on even more so he showered Alec's chest with more kisses. 

"have I told you how hot you are?" 

Magnus cooed heatedly as he was panting quickly after kissing Alec's sexy body. 

"yes you did... " 

Alec purred shakily. His lips went down to his stomach and started to explore Alec's lower body. Alec was pulling Magnus' hair as he was enjoying the the feeling when Magnus' breathtaking touch. He splayed his hand across Alec's chest and while his other hand was cupping his hard member. Magnus dipped his tongue into the slit of Alec's hardness which make him gasped and immediately looked down at him. Magnus can feel that Alec was looking at him as his chest were lifted up a bit, so he looked up to him, making an eye contact just to tease him. He smirked proudly and swirling his tongue around Alec's hard dick. Alec fall back onto his head, arching his back as the electric wave running through his body once again. He was drowning in pleasure as Magnus engulfed his dick in wet heat. He used his hand to pull the foreskin back and suck on the exposed head. 

"ah...Magnus... That feels sooooo good.." 

Alec moaned in bliss. He never felt that kind of satisfaction in his whole life. Magnus smiled and started to give it more pressure on his lips. He went at it steady and just kept taking it all every single stroke. 

"Magnus... I think I'm gonna cum..." 

Alec was digging his nail on his shoulder. Magnus didn't say anything and just kept on taking it all. He made him cum in under a minute, and did not stop. 

"Mags..ah.. Fuck!" 

Alec panted heavily. He was dazed at the thought of Magnus didn't stop giving him the fucking remarkable blow job. He still wanted more. He gently licked his cock clean as kept on sucking on Alec's dick. Alec looked down and amazingly, the entire thing is down his throat. It felt just as great as he had imagined it would. Even after Alec cum, he keep going at it, and since Alec didn't have any overly-sensitive issues, it was just jolt after jolt of bliss. 

"mags... Imma... " 

Alec groaned softly feeling intoxicated by the tremendous feeling again. Ten minutes later he made him cum again after he did too as was jerking himself off. Magnus savor every drop and Alec just pulled him up, laid him on his back and licked his dick clean too. Hearing Magnus moaned sexily as he was wiping him clean just felt very incredible at the moment. Then he looked at Magnus in the eyes trying to make sense what just happened. 

"what was that?!" 

Alec asked, wondered how he can do it so well considering it was his first blowjob, but it was fucking amazing. It could be his hidden talent or something. 

"i don't know..." 

Magnus murmured. He was afraid that Alec didn't like what he did. But then Alec smiled sweetly. 

"How are you so good at it? Isn't it your first time? You're so fearless, i love it. It's fucking amazing Magnus!" 

he grinned widely looking at his shy boyfriend. He knew Magnus was surprised too at what he just did. So he was giving him the feelings that everything is fine. Magnus chuckled relieved as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. 

"haven't you heard? The beginners are always the fearless ones cuz they know nothing..." 

he said and pulled Alec into a soft kiss. 

"so... Do you wanna continue?" 

Alec raised his eyebrow to Magnus. 

"no.. I think it's enough for today. Don't you think?" 

Magnus whispered shyly. He was scared of his own self as he didn't know what desire that he had buried inside of him. He knew Alec had unlocked something in him last night. His burning desire of lust. But he definitely didn't want to indulge himself in it. He should take it slow and steady. 

"okay...plus, it's the best way to start the day." 

Alec winked seductively at Magnus. He can see that Magnus was scared. It was a new thing for him anyway, so he also wanted to take things slow. They showered together, nothing more happened, and then, they just get on with Magnus' plan for the weekend. They watch movies and read comics all day. In the evening, Alec took Magnus out to his favorite place to hang out. Kinda like the place the went on their first date. Except that there's no lake of water, but a lake of flowers. A botanical garden filled with flowers on one side, and also fruit and vegetables on the other side. Without having anything to worry about in the world, they were just having the best weekend of their life. 

***

"Alexander.. Ah... I love you soooo fucking much!" 

Magnus moaned against his mouth. He was panting heavily. They were kissing each other on the couch as the movie started to get bored. Now the tv was the thing that's watching them. Magnus was on top of Alec's lap, grinding against him. Alec was squeezing his boyfriend's hips tightly making him moaned loudly once again. Magnus sucked his lower lips and tongue making him moaned as well. Magnus' hands were wrapped around Alec's neck deepening their passionate kiss every seconds. The kiss lasted so long that they were not even having the intention to stop. The kiss heated up to the point that Magnus had already free himself from his shirt with Alec's help. As they were panting, Alec took off his shirt as well. Then, Magnus pulled him up to stand up, as he freed themselves from the last pieces of clothing. Their lips never leave each other. As they were completely naked, Magnus pushed him back to the couch, grinding against each other's erection. They're finally doing it again. 

It was Sunday morning, Magnus have to go home tomorrow. They have spend their weekend with reading Alec's graphic novels, going out and also studying. Magnus managed to read most of it, but he still can't get himself to be interested in all this sci-fi things that Alec was into. He tried to accept that since he knew that he and Alec will be just fine even though they don't have everything in common. What's important is that they're together right now. The good thing is that, they still find time to study together despite all those sexual tension between them in the house. Two days passed and they will only stop at just making out, be it on the couch or on the bed or even in the shower. Magnus was afraid to do it again as he knew started to become this new person the was suddenly feeling addicted to having sex. He told Alec everything he felt that makes he understands that they should take it really slow this time. Lucky for Alec, one blowjob from Magnus already enough to satisfy his need, not that Magnus always gave it to him, just the feeling that he could. Alec wouldn't have it any other way. 

"I think this waiting is good for us. I mean, we're gonna have sex , like, a very awesome one, every single time." 

Alec panted as he said that. He was just excited for their second time. But Magnus was impatient. 

"yeah, i agree." 

He said quickly and crushed their lips together again. He was pulling Alec's hair from the back of his head, burying his fingers deep in it. Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus' tongue in. They were kissing full on tongue. Massaging their tongues together. Magnus swirled his tongue around Alec's making him moaned in bliss. He also suck Alec's bottom lips into his mouth. Every little thing that Magnus did was making Alec a little lightheaded. He was so good at doing everything. Little did Alec know that it was because Magnus was doing it to him, that makes everything felt so right. One of his hand was placed on Alec's hard member starting to do his job. He caressed it with love slowly while his lips were still caressing Alec's lips lovingly. He kept on deepening their passionate kiss with his one hand at the back of Alec's neck while grinding over him. Alec's hands were squeezing Magnus on the hips stretching out his entrance. Magnus moaned sexily as Alec shoved one hand between his legs to reach his entrance from a different angle. He throws his head back waiting for Alec to insert his finger in but he didn't. Then, Magnus looked at him with an angry and questioning look. 

"condom , in my room." 

"doesn't matter. I don't want it inside me anyway." 

he wanted to continue kissing but he still have something to say. 

"lubes too." 

he looked at him apologetically. Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec implying that they should just continue in his room. Magnus had no plan on changing places. He wanted him right away. Spontaneously he took Alec's hand and sucked fingers one by one. Alec was stunned looking at his boyfriend. 

"there, now prepare me. And kiss me!" 

Magnus demanded as soon as Alec's fingers were wet enough for him to slip his hand in between his thighs again. They were starting all over again. He prepared him slowly making Magnus crazy on top of him. 

"what about lube for my..." 

Alec pointed his eyes towards his hardness making Magnus smirked seductively. He went down on the floor kneeling in between Alec's spreaded legs. At once, he ran his tongue up and down Alec's cock and put it in his mouth. He used his tongue, deepthroated right off the bat, and everything was very wet and slippery. It was fucking amazing. Alec was moaning crazily throwing his head back while his nails are digging into Magnus' wide shoulders. As Alec cum, he didn't swallowed every drop, instead he let it dripping down and smear it all over Alec's length as the lube. Very creative, Alec was impressed. Magnus climb up to him again smiling sexily. Without any delay, he sit on Alec's lap inserting his hardness into his entrance slowly. 

"uhh..." 

he moaned from the sinful delight as his sink down onto Alec's cock. Alec's lips started to shower his chest with wet kisses as he throw his head back. He rested his hand on Alec's shoulder as he started riding him. He set the pace by slowly going up and down on him. Alec would pull his hips down harder every single time Magnus went up on him making both of them whimpered with heavenly feels. 

"faster...please..." 

Alec begging for more. Magnus smiled sweetly as he obey. Ghosting over Alec's neck while bouncing on him was such a major turned on for Alec. It feels the same to Magnus as Alec started to rub his hardness as he was kissing Magnus on his chest and also licking and biting his nipples which makes Magnus really crazy. 

"ah... Magnus...I'm...." 

Alec felt like he was about to cum. 

"me too.. " 

Magnus groaned softly. 

"but.. " 

"it's okay... Just come inside me.. I wanna feel your hotness." 

Magnus whispered closely to his ear before he kissed it and bite his earlobe. Magnus' move became fast making Alec cum inside of him giving them the thrilling electric shock flowing through their veins. Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' dick making him cum too the next moment. Both of them were a mess now. Breathing heavily, Magnus fell on Alec's shoulder. He can feel the exhaustion from the sex but it still cant top the soul sizzling pleasure he had everytime Alec came inside him. It was like the earth stop spinning and it stopped at the perfect time and place ever. 

"i love you Magnus..." 

Alec murmured cutely while panting heavily. 

"i love you more Alexander..." 

he cooed softly as he buried his face in Alec's neck resting his head on Alec's shoulder. He felt sleepy all of the sudden and fall asleep right away on Alec. Can't blame him, they were just having an amazing time of their life. Alec smiled sweetly realizing that Magnus had fall asleep on him. He carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in. He went under the covers lying next to him. 

"thank you Magnus, for the best weekend of my life." 

Alec whispered before kissing his boyfriend's forehead softly and went to sleep as well. Few hours later, Magnus woke up in Alec's embrace. He looked up to him, who already woken up. 

"morning.. " 

Magnus murmured cutely. 

"I wouldn't say that. We missed lunch by few hours already." 

Alec chuckled softly. 

"well then, good afternoon." 

Magnus smiled as he leaned in and kiss him passionately. Their kiss were interrupted by the vibrating sounds of his phone on Alec's nightstand. As it stopped, Magnus went to check on it and saw few missed calls from his father. As he tried to call him back, his phone vibrates again. His father was calling him again. He pressed the button immediately answering it. 

"hello? Dad?" 

Magnus frowned his eyebrows. He was worried about those many missed calls. 

"what's wrong?" 

he asked confused with what's going on. His eyes widened as he instantly get up to sit on the bed. 

"what?!" 

Magnus freaked out startling Alec at once.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you do this to me! "

Dot said angrily. She just saw Asmodeus kissed her own mother. Lilith went to send some desert she made for lunch that day, and as Dot was hoping she could at least see Magnus if he's the one that's opened up the door for her mom, she sneak peek through her window only to find that Asmodeus was the one who opened it. A part of her is wishing that her Magnus was already back from his little adventure with his lover boy. Shockingly, she got another surprise. It was just a small kiss but it was a shocker for her. So she just attacked her mother with questions the moment she walked into their house. She can't believe her mom was getting in the way of her only chance to get to Magnus. She knew that nothing can get in between her and her so called true love, Magnus. She doesn't even feel threatened by that lover boy Alec, since she knew it's not gonna last anyway. Magnus was hers, forever. He will always be. Suddenly, one and only problem came to her. If Magnus' father is together with her mother, there's no way in hell she could get to be with him. They will be brother and sister for real now. They have been friends for too long. If they're together now, it will be very hard to break it. Dot was very upset to the point that she could only yell at her own mother. 

"honey...I'm sorry.." 

Lilith said. She didn't know what to say. The least she could do was just explain it to her. 

"how long you two have been together? Why didn't you tell me?!" 

Dot demanded answers. 

"it's very new. I promise. I'm gonna tell as soon as i know you're ready." 

she said softly, hoping that her daughter would calm down. 

"heh! Really? When was it? When you two are getting married?!" 

she said sarcastically. 

"and YOU KNOW how I feel about Magnus! I TOLD YOU!! I TRUSTED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" 

Dot flipped out. Her voice was shaking filled with madness and also sadness. Tears started pooling in her eyes. 

"what kind of a mother are you!?" 

She had her last words and stormed out of the house. She didn't even give Lilith a chance to say anything. She tried to stop her but she just run away and disappeared. 

"hey, what's wrong?" 

Asmodeus asked as he saw Lilith was panting at his front door. 

"Dot, she knew about us. She saw you kissed me just now. She was so disappointed! I can't find her anywhere. I don't know her friends too." 

Lilith was very worried that she started to cry. Asmodeus took her in his arms immediately. 

"hey.. It's okay... We'll find her.. It's okay.." 

he patted her back softly. 

"I'm a terrible mother! I am, aren't I?" 

she was sobbing in his embrace. They went searching for her around the neighborhood after Lilith pulled herself together. Asmodeus called Magnus too to see if he heard about it. To know if Dot had called him or not. But he's not answering for hours. 

Well, obviously he wont. Magnus was soundly asleep in his boyfriend's embrace by then. He was having the time of his life. Ironically he was having so much fun only to be bothered by his father's mess. 

""hello? Dad?"" 

Asmodeus was relieved as soon as he heard his son's voice. 

""oh Magnus! Finally! Have you heard anything from Dot? Has she called you or anything?"" 

he was breathing heavily making Magnus worried. 

""what's wrong?"" 

he was scared about the possibility that something bad is happening to Dot. 

""she saw me kissing her mom. She was mad and freaked out. Now, we can't find her."" 

he explained long enough to make Magnus freaked out as well. 

""what?!"" 

he yelled. 

""I'm sorry to bother you son. But can you call her? Maybe she will answer your call. Please...Lilith is very worried."" 

he begged. 

""yeah dad! Sure. I'll call her."" 

""thanks son. Please call me when you hear anything. Okay?"" 

""okay dad.. " 

they hang up the phone. 

"what happened?" 

Alec asked at once. 

"Dot happened..." 

Magnus murmured. Even though Alec knew that she wasn't a problem for them anymore, he sure doesn't like the sound of that.

***

Over the weekend, they talked about everything including the fact that Magnus' father is now dating Dot's mother. He really likes her and Magnus is very happy for him. But he can't tell Dot. Dot will freak out. There's this one time, Lilith was dating her coworker at the office, and Dot knew about it and completely flipping out. She was furious. Her situation was different from Magnus. Her father left her mother for another younger woman. But Lilith was a very strong woman. She doesn't even let Dot saw her crushing down. She has to be strong for her and she did. She accepted that they were not meant to be. But Dot can't digest it. She was too little to accept all that. She hates every guy that ever come her way or her mother's and didn't trust anyone. She didn't even want her mother to restart everything just to get dump once again. Until she met Magnus and Asmodeus. The only two men in her life that she can trust. That's why she loves Magnus with all her heart. She thought that he went through the same thing like hers. Losing a parent. This what makes her believe that they were meant to be. 

Magnus rushed to pack his things as soon as he tells Alec what happened. Alec went to take a shower first. Then he heated up their left over spaghetti from last night's dinner that Magnus had made for them while Magnus was in the shower. They haven't even had lunch yet and the leftovers are just enough to fill their stomach just so they're not too hungry. 

"hey, eat first will you?" 

Alec said caringly as he put it all on the kitchen's island. 

"yeah sure" 

Magnus smiled sweetly as he sit down on the stool and eat it. Alec did too. Magnus was still trying to call Dot several times already while they were eating. Alec was not be able to say anything. He was just looking at his 

""hello? Dot?"" 

Magnus called her and she finally answer. The only one that she felt like talking to. 

""Mags?"" 

she sounded glad that he called her. 

""hey... Where are you?"" 

he asked worried. 

""hey... You know i love you right?"" 

Magnus can hear that she was sobbing. 

""yes Dot, of course i know."" 

he said softly. 

""so, do you love me too?"" 

she was hoping to hear he said he love her. 

""of course I love you."" 

Magnus tried to calm her. His voice sounded very loving that she melted down right away. 

""where are you Dot? Tell me.. "" 

he asked again. 

""you know where I am... If there's anyone that can find me, it would be you.." 

she said softly. She would always be hiding at the same place since she was a kid. If Magnus still remembers it, maybe a part of him really loves her and they could end up together. 

""okay, stay put. I'm coming to get you. Okay? Wait for me?"" 

Magnus said instantly. He think he knows where she is. It's possible for their parents not to find her even though she's very near. They have a hiding place that only the two of them knew. He really thinks that Dot is there now. 

""okay.. "" 

she hang up. Magnus finished the last spoonful of his meal and about to leave as soon as he hang up. Alec finished his food as well. He took both of their plate and put it in the sink. He can do the dishes later. 

"I know where she is." 

Magnus break the silence. 

"we have to go, now!" 

Magnus rushed. 

"hey relax, I'll drive. Okay?" 

Alec said to him so that Magnus could calm down a bit. Magnus nodded. Alec took his car keys and walk to the front door with Magnus. He had already bring along all his things even though he was going to stay another night. He didn't even know why he did that. He just thought that maybe, it's better to just go home after he finds Dot. So he already forgot that he should be staying one more night. Alec didn't say anything. A part of him knew that if Magnus finds Dot, he should probably stay with her. He wanted to give him time to settle this family drama. He just wish that after all of this is over, Magnus would come back to him.

***

"are you sure it's here? Your house is like, just there. How come your dad haven't found her yet." 

Alec asked pointing at his house that they can see from their position at the moment. It was just a stone throw away from their house. There's a playground behind the block that Magnus and Dot will always went to play in the evening when they were kids. In the woods near the playground, there's a tree house which already fall down from the tree. She will always go there when she was sad, and so did Magnus. Their parents never knew about it because Dot will be there to console him and Magnus will be there to console her. They were being sad on their own without wanting their parents to know because they didn't want to burden them. It was a lot to do as a child, unlike Magnus, Dot was still holding on to that. She was sure that he will be there for her for the rest of her life. And she was probably right. Magnus can't stand the thought of her being sad or alone or even lonely. He will always stay by her side, no matter what because Dot meant everything to her. She was there in all his hard times. So he has to be there for her too. 

"yes, it's here. Just behind the woods there, there's a small tree house. We used to go there when we're kids. Can you drop me first? you can park there." 

Magnus asked Alec to just drop him off at the sideroad because the parking lot was a bit far from the playground. Alec stopped to drop him off first. As Magnus about to go out, he pulled his hand. 

"hey, it's gonna be okay..." 

Alec said softly because he saw how worried Magnus was. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. He knew everything is going to be just fine. He was just worried about Dot right now. But, a little smile from Alec is enough to make Magnus felt better. 

"yeah, I know." 

he smiled and give a quick kiss softly on Alec's lips. Then he walked out of the car. Magnus walked straight into the woods. He called out for Dot as soon as he saw the tree house. 

"Dot?" 

he was running to her immediately after he saw her. Dot also run to him and instantly fall into his embrace. Magnus just hugged her back since she was crying. Magnus didn't like seeing her sad like that. 

"hey, are you okay? What's wrong?" 

he asked softly while rubbing her back. She shook her head swiftly still sobbing in his arms. 

"hey, talk to me..." 

Magnus tried to calm her down. Dot slowly let go of Magnus and looked at him. 

"did you know about our parents?" 

she asked. 

"about what?" 

Magnus didn't know how that say that he knew about them, so he just pretended to ask that. 

"that they're together?" 

she raised her eyebrow to him. 

"yeah, I know. Sorry I didn't tell you. I just knew too." 

he said apologetically. 

"and you're okay with it?" 

she was hoping that he would say he wasn't. 

"of course, aren't you?" 

he controlled his voice so that it doesn't sound too eager. 

"I don't know..." 

she said slowly. 

"hey, what's wrong with that? Isn't it good that they found a really good life partner like each other? You can trust my dad, you know that right? She won't hurt your mom. I promise." 

he knew that Dot only wanted to protect her mother. 

"it's not that.. I'm sure I can trust uncle D...i just..." 

she was hesitated. 

"what about us?" 

she asked suddenly. 

"we'll be brother and sister for real now! Isn't it great?" 

Magnus tried not to sound too cheerful since he didn't want to hurt her feelings. 

"but I don't want you to be my brother! I LOVE YOU MAGNUS! CAN'T YOU SEE IT? " 

Dot raised her voice. Finally she let it out. Her feelings for him. Magnus let out a sigh. 

"Dot, I'm in love with Alec." 

he said honestly. 

"i know... I know that.. But I'm willing to wait until you're done with him. Then we can be together. That's why our parents can't be together. We're the one that's supposed to be together. I can wait, really, i can.. " 

Dot stuttered nonstop. She kept saying that she will wait for him. 

"Dot, stop. I will never done with Alec. He's the one, Dot. I know that. And I'm sure you'll find someone too. Like i did." 

Magnus assured Dot. She was scared that she might lose him. Suddenly she saw Alec coming from behind the trees which make her more scared. The only guy that can take Magnus away from her is coming their way. 

"no! You love me and you know that! You can't leave me alone and you know that too. That's why you're here. A part of you love me more than you love your lover boy." 

she yelled at him. She said out loud on purpose so that Alec could hear them. He was just a few steps away but Magnus haven't realized it yet cuz he was behind him. 

"fine Dot! You're right! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND I KNOW THAT. So what? You wanna be my girlfriend? Should we kiss and make up right now? Let's just forget about the fact that our parents love each other and the fact that i have a boyfriend." 

he said calmly which enough to make Alec break into million pieces. He just said that because he knew how stubborn Dot is. He tried to just give in so that Dot could realize it herself, that her feelings is just a family kinda love. 

"yes! Just be mine and forget about anyone else!" 

Dot demanded. 

"okay fine. Anything you want. Kiss me then." 

Magnus dared her. She smirked as she glanced over at Alec before she wrapped her arms around Magnus' neck. Their eyes met for a second saying that Magnus was hers. By the time she leaned in to kiss Magnus, Alec was already gone. He can't stand looking at them anymore. He already heard more than enough to know that it's over between them. A part of him knew that Magnus won't come back to him again if he met Dot that day, but he keeps on denying that feelings. The way Magnus was worried about her, Alec was scared he can never be more than just a lover boy for him. So he went straight to his car. He didn't know what to do. Should he wait or just leave? Anything he choose, it hurts either way. 

***

Dot looked straight into his eyes and so did Magnus. She leaned in to him but then she stopped. The look in his eyes was not what she's hoping to see. 

"you hate me..." 

Dot said suddenly. 

"what, no.. I just.. " 

he sighed. Slowly Dot take back her arms. She walked back to the tree she was sitting under a while ago. The tree house was a bit small for them now, so she just sit outside of it on the tree's roots. 

"you know how much i love you....Just not like this. Can't you see?" 

he asked earnestly as he followed her and sit beside her. He just want her to understand it herself that she's not into him like she thinks she is. 

"is this really what you want? Me? Like being together, being in love and everything?" 

he asked again. He knew she was not into him like everyone else thought. He knew Dot way better than she knew herself. She just want him to be there with her. 

"i just wanna be with you forever." 

Dot said frankly. 

"and I will be! Just not as the love of your life. Cuz it's not me. Trust me, it's not me." 

Magnus said slowly as he cupped Dot's face, looking straight into her glassy eyes. 

"I can't live without Alec, Dot. He will always be the one! I love you like a sister that I can never have. And you do too. That's why I'm here. I wanna protect you from all the heartbreak that's coming your way. I hate to see you hurting. But it's our parents. And you know you're happy for them. You just don't want to let me go. But trust me when I say you're not going to lose me. Never. You're a part of me that i can never get rid of. Not that i want to.. " 

he smirked at her making her giggled cutely. She was already feeling much better with Magnus by her side. She rested her head on his shoulder after he let go of her face. 

"you're right... You can't get rid of me. But my feelings for you are real!" 

she protested. Taking her head back to look on her side, she looked for his gaze again. 

"really? Okay fine. Then kiss me." 

Magnus dared her once again. He looked straight into her eyes on his side as he rested his head on his hand putting his weight on one of his leg. She leaned in slowly but again something stopped her. His gaze. 

"can you close your eyes?" 

she said and Magnus did. She was staring at him, trailing her eyes along his face. Magnus is very beautiful. He is the most important part of her life. But she can't kiss him. Hug him, yes. She can do it over and over again. But kissing him, she never thought she'd want that. 

"I hate you!" 

Dot said frankly making Magnus opened his eyes. She looked away to the front not wanting to look at him again. That moment, she knew it's not love. Well, it is love, just not that kind of love. The love she's been dreaming of having. She thought he was the one, but he wasn't. He was just a family. He has always been. 

"I don't want kiss you. You're like a brother to me!" 

she pouted cutely. Magnus smiled sweetly. 

"I thought you love me?" 

he smirked. 

"yes I do. Just not like this." 

she said, still not looking at him. Magnus laughed out loud throwing his head back when she said exactly the same thing that he just said. Dot elbowed him on his arm so that he would stop laughing. 

"okay fine. I get it. We're just like a family. And I was jealous that you spend your time with Alec. I want you to be with me too! I hate him taking you away from me." 

she said shamelessly. He shook his head lightly as he continued laughing. 

"I can't say anything about that. It's your feelings. As for me, of course i wanna spend all of my time with him. But I still have time for you and you know that. Well, obviously! I'm here now..." 

he rolled his eyes. Dot smiled. She really appreciate it. Magnus will always be taking care of her and she knows that. 

"so? You're gonna be okay about our parents? We're gonna support them right? I will, if you will... " 

he gave her a loving smile making her smiled happily and nodded. Suddenly she hug him tightly and Magnus correspond after he stabilize himself trying not to fall from that roots. 

"thank you Mags! Thank you for growing up greatly." 

she let him go after she said that. 

"I think maybe, i just hate to see you all grown up and finding your true love and all. You're so little when I left. Can't you grow back down so I can protect you again? Now you're talking like a know-it-all and it annoys me. I'm two months older than you. I should be your big sister okay?! If only our parents ever get married tho! OMG, now I'm excited." 

she laughed cutely. But then she stopped and sighed. 

"hey what's wrong?" 

he asked worried about her sudden change in mood. It could be PMS, he thought. 

"I was wrong...how did I even think about loving you like that... I'm sorry... I told my mom, and she probably told your dad and they must be feeling bad right now... And Alec too... I told him I'm taking you back from him and you're mine... I think I'm just being a possessive sister. OMG! You should go after him! He saw me trying to kiss you just now!" 

she hit his shoulder multiple times so that he went after Alec immediately. 

"it's okay. We didn't kiss. He gets it. We are passed the point of breaking up or something. We'll be fine." 

he said confidently trying to hide the fact that he was actually shocked about Dot telling him all those things. She's taking him back? Omg.. That doesn't sound pretty. 

"Mags, I don't think so. He looks pretty devastated just now. If only you could his face...and he was gone before I even not-kiss you." 

she said apologetically. She was suddenly feeling guilty about putting all the insecurity in his mind. From his look just now, he lose hope already. 

"it's okay. I'll fix it. So are you okay now? We're good?" 

he wanted to settle this family drama once and for all. It seems that this is the only thing that was in between Alec and him. Alec's insecurity. Magnus knew Alec didn't like Dot. He just keeps it to himself. Everything that he feels about her. It will consume him if he didn't say anything. Now Magnus was just wondering if he left. 

Dot get up and reached out her hand for him. He took it and get up too. 

"we're good. I'm good. But you're not. It's just because we never talked about this. That's why I never realized how much you mean to me. You're definitely more than just a childhood friend. We're family Mags and we'll always be." 

she tighten her grip on his hand and smiled sincerely. 

"but since I've come to my senses, I'll be the one who protect you now. Now go! Get your man back. I know you're worried." 

she smirked. She also knew Magnus better than he knows himself too. That's why she just want to wait for Magnus to come to her instead of ruining his relationship. She can see how much Magnus loves Alec. He looks very happy in that relationship. A part of her wanted to actually see it last forever while another part of her waited for him to come to her. But now, she's not going to wait anymore. He never went away, he is always there for her. Her ambiguous feelings are now very clear. Magnus was just one of the man she will always need in her life, but he has his own life too. She just wish he would be happy without having anything to worry about from now on. 

"what are you waiting for? Go!" 

she said half yelling since he suddenly zoned out. He was just thinking what he should say to Alec, or what Alec would say to him. And what if he was already left? 

Then, he chuckled softly looking at Dot who's widening her eyes to him. 

"okay! I'm going. You go talk to your mom. She's worried about you." 

he said and let go of her hand. 

"okay brother..." 

she rolled her eyes. Then they both walked towards a different direction since she was walking towards their house and Magnus towards the parking lot. 

"Magnus?" 

she called out to him once more making him turned around. 

"thanks... And don't worry, you guys will be fine.. " 

she said softly hoping it would calm him down. He looked too worried anyway. He just nodded lightly and walked away as she did the same. 

***

He grinned widely as soon as he saw Alec leaning against his car waiting for him. Alec's smile appear too as he stood up straight as soon as he saw Magnus running towards him with a bright smile. At his surprise, Magnus instantly fall into his embrace hugging him tightly. 

"you're still here.." 

he said relieved. 

"of course I am. Everything's good?" he asked while patting his head softly making Magnus felt very safe and secure. 

"yeah. Everything's fine. I love you Alexander..." 

he murmured cutely in Alec's arms. Slowly, Alec let go of his embrace. He smiled at him but it looks sad instead. 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." 

Alec said all of the sudden. 

"what? what do you mean?" 

Magnus frowned his forehead, confused and scared about what he would say. 

"we should stop seeing each other." 

Alec took out Magnus' things from his car and gave it to him calmly. Every single action of his now seemed so cold to Magnus. Then he opened his the door to get into his car but Magnus stopped him by pulling the his hands and turned Alec to face him again. 

"what are you talking about?" 

he was confused. Everything seems fine a while ago. Alec took him in his arms, softly caressing his head. What was that all about then? 

"I wanna break up with you. So you can be happy with whoever you want. Bye Magnus." 

Alec took his hand off of him and slammed his car door as he went in. Magnus was speechless. 

***

Magnus run to the back of the car the moment he heard Alec started the engine. He is not going to let Alec leave him like that. Alec was shocked when he almost didn't notice that he was there. He was just about to hit him tho. Luckily he still looked at his back mirror before reversing despite his eagerness to just get the hell out of there. His heart was racing when he thought he had almost kill the love of his life. So he immediately get out of the car and took him away from there. He pined Magnus to the side of his car madly. 

"what the fuck are you doing??! Do you have a death wish!? " 

he said angrily but his eyes are full of anxiety despite the fact that he hates Magnus at the moment, he still wanted him to stay alive. 

"yes! You know what other wish I have?! It's for you to stop being a coward and tell me everything that's on your mind. You always keep bottling things up like this. You can't live without me! You love me and you know that!" 

Magnus was mad too. Alec smirked. 

"and now you're quoting her.. " 

Alec said sarcastically. 

"so what if I love you? It doesn't matter anyway. I'm done Magnus! If you wanna go back and forth between me and her every time you have problems like this, I'm not interested in staying. So just leave me alone!" 

he said and walked towards his car door once again. 

"WE DIDN'T KISS..." 

Magnus yelled at him hoping he would turn back and he did. He did after he pause for a few seconds, thinking about what change does it make. 

"it doesn't matter..." 

Alec said and turn his back on him again. 

"yeah I know! It doesn't matter if I kiss her or not because those feelings you have, those feelings that thinking I might be leaving you alone have never left your mind isn't it? Since Dot came back, you never really thought we would last anyway isn't it?" 

Magnus said that hoping for Alec to be truthful to him but he just stood there listening to Magnus babbling. 

"you should at least tell me about those things, all of your insecurities before you leave. At least that would not make you regret anything after breaking up with me." 

Magnus tried to make him talk about it. 

"talk to me!" 

he yelled at him once more. He hates the sight of his back on him. He just can't believe that Alec would suddenly become such a cold hearted person in a blink of an eye. What hurts more is that, he's the one causing it. 

"you kiss me like nothing's wrong. I assure you so many times that there's nothing going on between me and her, you just smiled and believe me. But it was all an act isn't it? You acted like you do trust me, but you're actually not. You're so scared that I would fall for her if she ever told me how she feels about me right? Well, you know what? Nothing's changed. I still love you like I did yesterday. And I'm not going to stop until you really believe in me. Because there's NO such thing like an end to us. We can make it work! It's us, Alexander! There's no other epic love like us." 

suddenly Magnus crying, sobbing sadly while trying to get those words out him. Hearing those sad sobs break Alec's heart. He never heard Magnus cried so badly like this. It's the fear of losing Alec made him cry like that. Quickly he turned around and walked to Magnus. He cupped his face and kiss him softly on his lips. Alec caresses his lips lovingly making him forget all the sadness in him. Slowly Magnus placed his hands on Alec's waist. He grabbed his shirt tightly cherishing the sweetest kiss he had ever had. The sobbing stopped slowly. Alec just caress his lips softly without going any further. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and pulled his head closer with his hands. Alec just keeps on kissing him while taking his breath in between those kisses. Magnus correspond without trying to force himself on him. He let Alec took the lead and just gave all of himself to Alec. The kiss lasted so long that they were just intoxicated by the electric feels flowing to their brains right now. Alec pulled away a while after. 

"don't ever cry like that ever again!" 

he said as he wiped away his tears away. 

"because I won't be here to wipe it for you anymore. I just did this because I know I would regret it if I left without having my last kiss." 

he said as he opened his eyes slowly. Magnus was shocked when he heard that. 

"I'm breaking up with you, Magnus. Just leave me alone." 

he said softly and walked away. Magnus slowly opened his eyes as he was still cherishing the kiss after letting go of Alec's shirt as he walked away. He just stood there looking at him drove away. 

"I'm not breaking up with you. We're going to be just fine." 

Magnus muttered to himself and he saw Alec leaving for real. That kiss was the prove that their relationship can still be saved. No one kiss and leave like that. He can feel that Alec didn't want to leave him. But he made him. Magnus did. But he's not giving up on him. That day, both of them just lie in bed feeling hopelessly in love with each other but one of them is trying to give up while the other isn't. 

***

The next day , Alec woke up with a very hungry stomach. His stomach was growling like he hadn't been eating for a year. Well, it's actually just a day. Apparently he didn't eat since yesterday after he went home running away from his break up. Now it's already late evening since he didn't want to even wake up from his sleep but his stomach force him to. Without any delay, he walked to his kitchen finding something to eat. Luckily there's a box cereal, Izzy's cereal, in the cabinet. He doesn't really like it but he's hungry, so he would just fetch whatever he can to fill in his stomach and get to back to sleep. Door slammed, he heard someone was coming to the kitchen. It must have been Izzy, who's back from her weekend getaway. At least one of them have fun, he thought. 

"hey! How are you?!" 

Izzy said as soon as she saw her beloved brother. She was so excited to tell him about her weekend. 

"someone's happy.." 

Alec smiled. Izzy couldn't notice any pain he was having at the moment. She was overwhelmed with her happiness. 

"yeah! I have something to tell you." 

Izzy grinned widely. 

"tell me." 

Alec gave her a wide smile too. 

"wait, is that my cereal?" 

she raised her eyebrow to him. 

"yes. I'm hungry. Give me a break." 

Alec sighed. Saying 'a break' is definitely not a good idea. He can feel his stomach cramping from the hurting feelings. 

"so tell me, why are you so excited?" 

Alec get back on the topic she was talking about. 

"don't get mad at me.. But.. " 

she said softly as she showed him the ring on her finger. 

"okay... You got a ring. And? I'm not following.. " 

he said confused. 

"it's a couple ring you idiot!" 

she said as she bites her lips excited. Alec widened his eyes to her. 

"wow! You finally made a choice! Heh... Great... So who was it?" 

he said bitterly but Izzy was too happy to realize it. 

"guess..." 

she looked at him with anticipation. 

"Izz, I love you so much that I know you all too well. I just asked out of courtesy. So did Simon gave you the ring, or you gave him?" 

he smirked knowingly. 

"what? How do you know that too?! Everyone knows except for me?! This is ridiculous!" 

she was disappointed. Alec shrugged his shoulders with his proud smirk on his face. Even she herself just realized it after Simon almost got himself killed in the lake the day before. Then Izzy started to tell him everything. They have spend their getaway at the Herondale's lake house. They played poker, drink a lot. They have a lot of fun, and also wish Alec and Magnus were there as well since Cat were telling stories about Magnus in highschool and in exchange, Jace told them about Alec, which Izzy already knew most of it. But then Jace told her about the crush Alec had towards him, which never even exist. He just did it to get Underhill off his skin. Yes, Underhill, Alec's one and only problem from highschool that was their current classmate right now. But he's not a problem anymore, that's why he just notice that this guy never appear in any conversation he had with Magnus. Not that it matters anymore since they broke up. Alec lost in his thoughts for a moment. Eventually he snapped back to reality when Izzy told him that Simon almost drowned in the lake they used to swim in everytime they went to Jace's lake house. It's because of the cramps that Simon, who's very good at everything especially swimming, almost drown while Izzy was grilling some meat near the lake. Luckily the trio were always together and Raphael had saved him. He was unconscious for a few hours which felt like years to Izzy. That's when she she realized, she didn't want to lose him. She was sure that she won't feel this way if it was Meliorn or even Raphael. 

Izzy is woman of honor. She won't make people wait for her when she already knows her feelings. Therefore, she just straight forwardly tell those three how she feels the night after. She felt sorry for those two at first but then they both laughed happily. They already knew it since Izzy's birthday. When Alec and Magnus get together, a small part of Izzy is looking for Simon. Meliorn and Raphael saw that looks in her eyes since they really love her. But what matters is that she's happy. So they made a deal to just be happy when Izzy chose to be with Simon. Funnily, the deal was just between both of them because Simon was stupid enough to notice her feelings for him. Despite that, he still love Izzy with all his heart, waiting for her to love him back. Honestly, he would also be happy if Izzy didn't choose him as long as she's happy. So, it's a real blessing when Izzy told him that she love him too and can't live without him. She also warned her not to drown again, or else she would kill him herself. She was just worried tho. And that's the story of her epic weekend getaway. Alec listened to her every single word, feeling very proud of his sister that had finally found love like he did. Yeah, he did but he let it go. 

"I'm proud of you Izz." 

Alec said sincerely as he finished his not so proper meal. He was doing the dishes when Izzy asked about his weekend. 

"oh me? I have an amazing weekend. It's the best time of my entire life. I can never forget it." 

he said enthusiastically. Then he let out small laughter. Izzy smiled sweetly. She was glad looking at her happy brother. Alec walked to her and said one last thing. 

"and as it ends, we broke up." 

he smiled bitterly and walked out of the kitchen. 

"what?!" 

she asked surprised after she tried to digest what she just heard but Alec was already gone to his room by then.


	17. Chapter 17

"Alec! You don't get to tell me the worst thing I've ever heard and walk away just like that!!! Opened the door Alec!!"

Izzy yelled out of his room. She was beating on the door hardly. Alec has locked himself up in his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't even answer Jace's phone call and he called him like thousand times already. Not to mention how many times Magnus called him yet since yesterday. He just wanted to get through a day without talking about any of this and turn into a completely different person the day after that. 

"just leave me alone Izzy!" 

he yelled at her. He just needed some time alone. 

"no! Talk to me Alec. I'm sorry I didn't see you hurting. So please. Talk to me!" 

she begged leaning her forehead on the door. She was very worried about him. 

"okay, we'll talk. But not today. So just go rest or whatever. Tomorrow kay!?" 

he said calmly and loudly so that Izzy would leave him alone. Izzy sighed knowing how stubborn her brother was. 

***

Then next morning, Izzy woke up to a cheerful Alec in the kitchen making them breakfast. Pancakes. His favorite breakfast was actually bacon and eggs but he rather not eating that for a while. Too much memories. Izzy hate this looks on her brother. He was like the guy in highschool that never believe in love all over again. 

The truth is, there's a reason why he's being like this. There's this one day in their highschool times where his father got caught having a child, from another woman. Max. A 3 years old boy was left at their front door in the middle of an evening, with a note that it was Robert's and the mother of the child was dying. She hopes that Robert could take care of him since he was his son too. The news breaks Maryse's heart so bad that they almost got divorced but she didn't. For the sake of her two children, she stayed despite the betrayal of her loving husband. He said that the moment it happened, it was just a momentary lapse of judgment. He didn't mean to cheat on her. But he did. Alec was so mad and hates his father so much that he couldn't bear the thought of how hurt his mother was. He hates her mother too for staying which only lead to hating himself more. Because for some reason, Maryse couldn't leave because of him and Izzy. She doesn't want her children to grow up in a broken family. 

He thought that he has the perfect family because of how his father loves his mother but it was all an act. He was just a cheater who wanted more than one person when he's not supposed to. Eventually, they all forgive him. Robert has always loved Maryse. There's nothing a one night stand can do about it. But people makes mistakes. And all they can do is just forgive. Start a new leaf. Let the bygones be bygones. And they did. Raising Max like her own child, loving Max like their own siblings. Maryse, Alec and Izzy did that. It was the pain that brings happiness in the end. Unfortunately, despite all the happy act, Alec started acting out on his own. He doesn't believe in love and just have fun for all he cares about. Partying all night. Luckily the Lightwoods gene in him made him survive through highschool. He still graduated with flying colors. And so did Izzy. Of course. 

Until he met Magnus. One night, looking into Magnus' eyes is all it takes to just forget everything that he hates about himself and the world's unfairness. Magnus may not cheat on him, but he does love someone else which probably worse considering Robert never love the woman he's having an affair with. That's why Alec can't stay anymore. He was too afraid Magnus's love for Dot would break his heart for good. 

"you okay Alec? Talk to me." 

Izzy said anxiously. She was afraid of losing his brother again. The brother who knows love is what makes is stronger. 

"okay Izzy. Listen. I broke up with him because I'm tired of feeling insecure. You know, all those beautiful times he shared with Dot. I can't top that. And come on, it's not like we didn't see it coming." 

he said it like it was a joke. He has to find a humor in this, or else, he'll break down once again. 

"Alec, this is not you.. " 

she said slowly. 

"obviously. I changed. But I feel like I'm back to my old self when he left. I guess this is the real me after all." 

he said proudly. 

"he left or you left?" 

Izzy don't think Magnus would give up on him so easily. 

"okay, technically, I did. I broke up with him. He don't wanna do it, so i did it. For him." 

he let a small laugh. 

"Alec, Dot is different! She's not a threat. There's no one can love Magnus like you did and no one can love you like he did too." 

she assured him. 

"well, i guess we both can stop believing in love now because it's over." 

Alec shrugged his shoulders. 

"fine. But tell me that it's not killing you from the inside when you left him just like that. Because if you did, that's the love that you can never stop believing in." 

she tried to convince Alec that their love is true. 

"hm.. Okay... Cheers to the love that will haunt me for the rest of my life.." 

he raise his glass to her and drink his orange juice in one shot. Then he left her in the kitchen, again. 

"Alec, Magnus is not our dad!" 

Izzy yelled at him as she followed him out of the kitchen. 

The good thing is that their parents are still not home. So she can scream at him about it all she wants. Alec stopped walking when she heard her. He knew that he's been denying it all along. He keeps telling himself that this is not about his father. Little did he knew, Izzy can see through his soul and knew it better than he knew it himself. 

"what are you talking about?" 

he asked angrily. 

All those calm act instantly went off the cliff. He hates it when Izzy saw through him. 

"don't tell me this is not what it's all about. You hate mom cuz she stayed with dad after all that happens. You left him cuz you don't want to be like her, aren't you? Newsflash! She's happy now! They're happy! It was just a stupid mistake!" 

she said angrily. 

"well it's not! It's because... Urgh.. You don't know how hurt it is, listening to him saying he loves her with the softest voice ever! He loves her! Where am I in that equation?" 

he saidly loudly too. 

"she's just a sister to him! NOTHING MORE!" 

they were screaming at each other. Alec knew how wrong it is but he can't stop. 

"but she's not! SHE IS NOT HIS SISTER AND YOU KNOW THAT! Eventually he will put aside his brotherly feelings and realized that it was her all along. Then what about me? I can't stay Izzy! It hurts too much. I'm not like mom! I don't want to be." 

he finally let it out. It was about their parents all along. 

"this is not the same, Alec! This is a totally different situation. You can't compare your love story with theirs. They have their own way to solve it. And you have too! If only you know how to not give up on it." 

Izzy gave up on yelling and just said it softly. 

"well, i did what I had to do. So let's just leave it at that." 

he said calmly too and walked back to his room. 

***

They only have afternoon class that day but since Izzy didn't want to stay in the house, she went to college early to have lunch there. She saw Magnus in the cafeteria and walked straight towards him. He have class since morning and he was alone since Dot had headache this morning and couldn't come to class. 

"Magnus! Tell me everything!" 

Izzy startled Magnus by suddenly attacking him with her worried voice. Then he stood up to hug her with a smile. They sit down and have lunch together. Magnus told her everything that happened. He knew it his fault. Izzy looks sad listening to his story. 

"don't worry. We're fine. It's just a fight." 

he smiled bitterly. 

"it doesn't looks like it!" 

she frowned. 

"well, it's a pretty big fight. I'm sorry." 

he said apologetically. 

"what? Why you're sorry? I'm sorry! I should've been there for you. For both of you." 

she said sadly. She didn't know what to do. 

"what? No.. It's totally fine. It's not your fault anyway. It's mine. But I'm not giving up on him. I won't, I promise. I'll get him back." 

he said earnestly. 

"and how you're going to do that?" 

Izzy pouted. Alec was at his worst right now. She didn't even know how to help him. 

"well, I'll think about it when he stop dodging my call." 

he let out a small laugh. 

"Magnus, it's not going to be easy. Have he told you about our parents?" 

Izzy asked curiously while holding his hand. Magnus shook his head lightly. 

"what do you mean? What about em?" 

he didn't know anything. Apparently, Alec never told him about his parents. It never came out in their conversation. All they talk about was all the bad things he did and all the future he wanted. But never the things that causing him to do what he did. 

"i can't tell you unless he did. But please don't give up on him no matter how hard it is?" 

she begged him making him feel guilty. He didn't want to worry her. She's just a little sister of the love of his life. She doesn't deserve to feel sad for them. 

"i won't. I promise. As the matter of fact.." 

he smiled brightly as he saw Alec coming out of his car at the parking lot. He saw him since the cafeteria has a glass wall which he can see through and saw him from a mile away. He always saw Alec no matter how far he is. He can recognize his back, his side and even his shadow if he wants to. 

"if you please excuse me, I have a relationship to fix.. " 

he said to Izzy since they've finished with lunch. He wanted to meet Alec. He needed to talk to him. Izzy chuckled happily hearing what Magnus said. He seems determined to get Alec back. Magnus rush to Alec and just hug him tightly from behind. Alec was startled that he laid his hand immediately on those hands that were holding on to him. The moment their hands touched, he knew it was Magnus. The feeling of touching Magnus is something that was very different from anyone else he touches. He wanted to hold on to it for as long as he can but ego gets the best of him. He tightened his grip on his hands and separated it, freeing himself from Magnus. He turned around with his mad expression to look at Magnus. 

"what the fuck?" 

he said angrily. 

Magnus smirked and hug him tightly again from the front. 

"what the hell is wrong with you?" 

Alec said angrily again while holding both of his arms that were wrapped around his back. He tried to pulled him out of his body but Magnus didn't want to let go. He just wanted to smell the scent of him that he was longing for. Then he lets him go. 

"I miss you." 

he said seriously. 

"whatever. I'm not a teddy bear where you can hug anytime you want." 

he said coldly. 

"yeah, you're better! you're my boyfriend. So I can hug you anytime I want." 

he said proudly. 

"and which part of me telling you that I wanna break up with you that you didn't understand?" 

Alec said annoyingly. 

"every part of it! I'm not breaking up with you! I told you, I'm not letting you go. I'm a one soul at a time kinda guy. So you're stuck with me. " 

he said confidently not wanting to let him go. 

"wow, I can't do this. You? The guys who have a crush on Camille because she's beautiful and being nice to you? And now you have a sister, who's not actually your sister, and you love her so much to the point that you can't even tell her you're not in love with her because you don't wanna hurt her? Just pick her soul then. And stop hanging onto mine." 

he said madly. 

"wow.. That's harsh. I've heard your harsh before... But not like this..." 

Magnus was hurt. 

"oh haven't you heard? This is the real me. You should probably lay off my back now. I can be more than harsh." 

he said totally ignoring the fact that Magnus was hurt by his words. 

"I don't care. I just want you. I want us back!" 

he said simply. 

"there's no us anymore. Why don't you just be you and I'll be me. We're over, Magnus." 

he said it and walked away. 

"there's still an us. I can hear your heart beating fast when I hold you!" 

Magnus yelled at him but he just ignored him. Magnus sighed and walked away too. He has class to attend. 

*** 

The next day, Magnus had class from 8 am until the evening. He didn't even have the chance to meet Alec. It's not like Alec want to meet him as well. Since Alec knew his schedule, he went to eat at the cafeteria that day. He didn't want to meet Magnus, so he just went there when he knew he wasn't there. 

"what are you doing?" 

Dot came to him as soon as she saw him eating there. She heard about what happened and felt very guilty about it. It was definitely her fault. But Magnus assured her that they will be fine, despite his looks that wasn't very convincing. 

"eating? Why do you care?" 

he said rudely. He rolled his eyes. He didn't expect to see her there since they should be having class in 10 minutes. 

"You're avoiding Magnus? Why?" 

she asked and sit at his table uninvited. She didn't care about her class right now. She needs to apologize for hurting his feelings. 

"funny you ask, last time I check, it was you smirking at me with him wrapped around your fingers. Isn't this what you want? Just do me one favor, take him out of my life. He's yours now, you can keep him." 

he said sarcastically. 

"Alec. I'm sorry. I was wrong. He was never mine. I'm just stuck in the past because I know it would hurt so bad if i lose him. I don't know if Magnus had tell you this but my dad, he left my mom for another woman. The only men i can trust in my life is Magnus and his father. I don't know how to live without them. Maybe that's what makes me confused about my feelings for him. But he really loves you. There's no room for me, Alec! There never was. I'm just a sister to him. You have nothing to worry about." 

she said honestly. Alec was shocked when she talked about her father but he still manage to make a straight face. The fact that her father left makes him feel bad for her. At least his father didn't. But Alec still didn't want to believe that his father haven't left them because he loves his mother. He don't want to believe in love ever again. Not when he heard how Magnus said he loved her. 

"so what? Am I supposed to just let it go and get back with him? It doesn't work that way." 

he scoffed sarcastically and shook his head to her. Then he continues eating. 

"wow...it's true huh... You're so cold now." 

she said slowly under her nose but still he could hear her. So he looked up to look at her in the eyes. 

"yeah. You're right.. So do me one more favor, please. Get the hell out of my face. I wanna eat. You're making me sick, I'm about to lose my appetite." 

he smiled cutely at her with his harsh words. He turned his head back to his food again. 

"you know why I didn't kiss him?" 

she asked calmly. But Alec ignored her. He just eat his food silently. He really didn't want to hear it. Dot scoffed. 

"his eyes. In that particular moment, despite the sun shines on him, his eyes stop sparkling. Did you know how his eyes sparkled when he looked at something he loves, or even talking about it?" 

she said softly with a happy smile. Of course he knew about it. That eyes was the reason he fell in love with him in the first place. But now, he just cant answer her. He didn't even want to talk about it. He just hope Dot stop talking and go away but she didn't. 

"before you came, he was telling me how he loves you so much and that you're the only one for him. But I was being stubborn to the point that he had to say that. That time, I would say it was the perfect timing for you to hear us. But now, I wish you would have came earlier. He was telling me that there's no way he would feel the way that I do. And after you left, I looked straight into his eyes. They were sparkling before, when he's talking about you. But then, it didn't. I never thought it could even happen. His gaze turned indifferent. It feels like every cell in his body were hating me in that moment. I just can't kiss him. I think, the fact that it would hurt you, makes him sad that his eyes stop sparkling. I can feel it." 

she said softly hoping that it would reach Alec's heart. Hoping that Alec would change his mind. Hoping that he will give him and Magnus another chance. 

"are you done? Cuz I'm done." 

he said quickly and stood up from the chair. He can't stand hearing her babbling about it. He finished his lunch already, so he didn't have any reason to stay anymore. 

"Alec! I'm really sorry! His love for you is true! Don't waste it." 

she begged him desperately. 

"I'm sorry too." 

he said coldly and walked away. 

*** 

It was Thursday. Magnus was devastated since he didn't have the chance to meet Alec yesterday. His class were packed. But not today. He wish he would see his Alec today but he knew that Alec's class were packed today. Perks of being in a different courses. 

"who's that?!" 

he asked looking at Alec who was walking with a guy towards his class. Magnus was having lunch with Izzy, Cat, Jace, Clary and Simon. Alec was avoiding him as usual, so he went to eat somewhere else. 

"oh, that's Underhill." 

Cat said casually. 

"underhill..." 

he said slowly at first but then there's more than just a name. Underhill?? 

"Izzy! Underhill as in highschool Underhill?" 

Magnus asked loudly which startled her. 

"what?" 

izzy suddenly came back to reality. She was eating her food silently without having any care in the world. She was too hungry since they have class since morning. Simon smiled sweetly at her. He brushed her hair to the back of her ear since it was covering her face. She smiled at him too. 

"hello? Magnus to sizzy!" 

both of them looked at him instantly. Magnus was demanding an answer. They both chuckled looking at his annoyed face. 

"oh sorry." 

Izzy said and looked at the way Magnus was pointing at. 

"yeah. That's him. The one who used to has a crush on Alec. If that's what you wanna know." 

she smirked. 

"and he's your classmates?" 

he asked unbelievably. What a small world. He never thought he would meet him. Alec only tell him how annoying he was. But now he was smiling happily talking to him? Magnus felt a weird feeling inside of him again. And he was pretty sure that it's called jealousy. Izzy nodded lightly. 

"what he's doing with him? I thought he hate him." 

Magnus asked annoyed. Izzy chuckled cutely. She can see that Magnus was jealous. 

"well, it was ancient history. They're good friends now. Oh, and they're lab partners." 

she casually making Magnus gasped. Lab partners? Wow, they're going to spend a lot of time together, he thought. 

"but don't worry he's n--" 

Simon said but got interrupted by Izzy's kiss. She kissed him full on mouth not wanting him to say anything. 

"what was that for?" 

Simon asked shyly. 

"for being you." 

she said smiled sweetly at her new boyfriend. Magnus rolled his eyes, annoyed looking at them showing off their love since his boyfriend was walking with someone else. 

"i hate his blonde hair." 

he said spontaneously. 

"hey! I'm blonde too!" 

Jace was offended too. 

"whatever. It looks fake anyway." 

Magnus was suddenly feeling like offending everyone around him. 

"excuse me! I am naturally blonde okay!! Why are you being all grumpy anyway? It's not like they're together or something. Underhill h--" 

Now it's Clary who stopped him from talking by kissing him on his lips. As Jace was speechless from the kiss, she looked at Izzy and giggled knowingly. 

"okay fine guys. Keep showing off. It's not like I don't have a boyfriend anymore. We're just on a break!" 

Magnus was annoyed. He stood up and leave them there. Luckily, he was finished with his food. If not, it would dramatic to leave without finishing it. 

"great job guys! Like we hadn't had enough with moody Alec. Now we have moody Magnus too." 

Cat shook her head looking at those four. 

"it's okay Cat. They will always find their way back to each other. I'm sure of it." 

Izzy said softly looking at her worried friend. Cat sighed as she watched Magnus making his way to the library. He said he has no class anymore and going to spend the afternoon there to do some revision. But Cat knew, deep in his heart, he actually wanted to wait for Alec. They have class until 5pm today. 

*** 

Magnus walked out of the library and saw Alec and Underhill walking towards the library too. His heart was hurting a bit. He hates the sight of Alec smiling with someone else. They were talking and didn't even notice Magnus walking towards them. Suddenly, Underhill caught Alec in his arms giving him headlock. Magnus didn't know what they joking about but it sure looks like something funny which makes him more annoyed. He walked faster to them. 

"HI! You're Underhill right?" 

Magnus startled both of them. 

"yes?" 

he answered and slowly let go of Alec's head. Magnus smiled sweetly trying to hide the fact that he was feeling kinda angry at the moment. 

"here's a thing. He's my boyfriend. I would really appreciate it if you stop touching him like that. It's disturbing." 

he said frankly. Alec widened his eyes. 

"what the fuck? How can you say that?!" 

Alec said angrily. 

"hey.. It's fine. I'm sorry. You must be Magnus. Hi." 

he smiled and reach out his hand to shake his hand but he didn't feel like taking at all. He just crossed his arms and Alec gasped unbelievably. 

"wow, rude much?" 

Alec said to him. Magnus scoffed sarcastically. 

"I'm rude?! What about you?!" 

he said angrily too. 

"Underhill, don't bother being nice to this guy. He's just a spoiled child. Could you go first please, I'll catch you up later." 

he looked coldly to Magnus then turned to Underhill. Magnus was still mad. He didn't know how he could be so rude to a guy he just met. He just stared at him until he walked into the library. 

"new study buddy? How stupid of me to think that I am irreplaceable." 

he said sarcastically. 

"seriously? You wanna pick a fight with me now? He's my friend! Go pick someone else to fight with." 

Alec said angrily but he didn't raise his voice. Just a calm angry voice. 

"I don't want to pick someone else. I want you!" 

he said half yelling. 

"Magnus! Look at me. I'm hopeless. I can't love anymore. It started to scare the hell out of me again. This is me! I've always been like this. I just forgot about it for a while when I met you. But this is the real me. You want me to be honest? This is my honesty. The insecurity is real. I don't want to be in love anymore. It's not real. I never believed in it. And yes, maybe i did believe in it when I'm with you, but not anymore. I should've realized it sooner. I shouldn't have..." 

Alec sighed. 

"what? Shouldn't have slept with me?" 

he asked offended. But still, nothing Alec said, even the most hurtful things he could have said, would change his mind about getting him back. Alec didn't say anything. He almost said something he didn't mean. He didn't want to lie. Deep down he knew he can still love him, he just didn't want to. 

"at least tell me why. Why can't you love me? Why don't you want to love me anymore? It's not your choice to make. It's your heart's. Why don't you give your heart a chance to choose. Even if Dot was out of the picture, you still don't want to give us a chance aren't you?" 

Magnus was trying to make sense of everything. He really needs to know why but Alec was like this. 

"i don't know Magnus..." 

he said slowly. Even he himself can't explain why he kept on pushing Magnus away. 

"you said forever and always." 

Magnus said slowly looking into his boyfriend's hazel eyes. 

"I'm sorry. Forever is a long time and Always is just too much." 

Alec said and walked away again. 

"then why don't you tell him just now that I'm not your boyfriend anymore?" 

he yelled at him. He won't let him having the last word again. Alec turned to him as he was surprised that that Magnus finally said. That he was not his boyfriend. In that moment, he finally realized it. He never wanted to not be his boyfriend. That's why he can't denied it in front of anyone besides Magnus. And also in that particular moment, Magnus had already walked away from him. 

***

The evening was a blur. Alec went to the library with Underhill because they have lab class tomorrow. So they have to be prepared by reading and understanding the procedure of the experiment first. After they're done, Alec went home. He straight away lie on his bed as soon as he entered his room with his door still widely opened. 

"what did you say to him, Alec? He looked hurt." 

Izzy asked as soon as she heard that her brother was home. She leaned over to the door with her arms crossed. 

"i have no idea Izz. Can we not do this now? I'm tired." 

he sighed. 

"tired of what? Running away from the truth?" 

she said madly. 

Izzy saw how Magnus went back with a sad expression on his face. He didn't even notice her at the parking lot. Izzy was on her way to her car when she saw Magnus coming from the library. She assumed that Alec must have met him since he was going to the library with Underhill. 

"yes Izzy! That's what I'm tired of ! so can you just go away!" 

he said angrily. 

"Alec! Do you have to raise your voice to her like that?" 

Maryse came out of nowhere when she heard their children's fighting. 

Alec sighed. 

"Isabelle, go to your room. I'll talk to him." 

she said softly. Izzy did what she was told. She also didn't want to talk to him anymore. He's too stubborn. 

"hey, what's wrong Alec? You've in a bad mood for a week now." 

she asked worried. 

"urgh come on mom. Don't act like Izzy didn't tell you anything." 

he said annoyed. 

"okay fine. She did. But I wish you would tell me yourself instead." 

she said softly. 

"well, i have nothing to say. So would you mind, leaving me alone please?" 

he said politely yet sarcastically. 

"no. I can't. Not right now. I have to clear this mess once and for all. I don't want to be the reason you gave up on love, honey. Honestly, you know why I didn't divorce your dad? It's not because of you or Izzy. It's because of him. Because I love him. Despite everything he did, I still love him. And I know, deep in his heart, he never meant to hurt me. It was a mistake. If we didn't give anyone a second chance after making a mistake, who are we to judge them, when we can't even forgive them. It was a mistake too you know, not wanting to forgive the one who really wanted to repent on what they did wrong." 

she said softly hoping that Alec would understand why she did what she did. 

"that's the problem mom, he didn't do anything wrong. I did." 

he said slowly. He made Magnus come out of his shell. He made Magnus realized how important a love can be, but now he's the one that's afraid to stay in that love. 

"what was exactly that you did wrong? Tell me. I'll help you fix it." 

she begged her son lovingly. 

The way Magnus left him just now echoed in his mind. He felt like he can't fix it anymore. Magnus' last words seemed like he has given up on their love too. So Alec thinks that he should just let it all out once and for all. He get up from his position to face his mother. Maryse was already sitting next to him on the bed by then. 

"I love him. But how can he loves more than one person so much from the bottom of his heart. I mean, if he really loves me, wouldn't it be just me in his heart?" 

Alec asked desperately. That was one of his insecurities forcing him to give up on his love. Maryse chuckled. She just realized how immature her eldest son was. 

"honey! You're being ridiculous. Don't you love me and Izzy? That's more than one. " 

she said. 

"yeah. But that's different. You're my family. She's not his." 

Alec pouted. 

"do you love Max? Even when he isn't your real brother?" 

she asked making Alec lost in his thoughts. 

"it's possible honey, to love someone like a family even when they aren't. Like Jace and Simon. You really love them too right? " 

she raised her eyebrow to him. 

"but they're different. I've known them for my whole life. Of course i love them." 

"then why can't you understand Magnus? He had known the girl his whole life too isn't he?" 

Alec stunned. His mother was right. 

"what other excuses you want to give to yourself honey? There's always an answer to everything until you stopped questioning them." 

she patted his back softly. 

"i guess i was just afraid. Afraid I might end up in a situation just like you did. I might end up questioning his love for me. I might not be able to make him stay by my side forever. At least you get to stay by his side til now..." 

he sighed slowly. Now he realized how coward he is. 

"Alec honey, That's what falling for somebody is. It's being vulnerable. It's giving up control. You can't control what happen to you in the future. All you have to do is, just believe that it will be fine, believe in love that makes you stronger inside, believe in the person that makes your life worth living. Don't you want to finally give him all of you and just trust him with your heart? It's not a scary things to do, you know?" 

Maryse smiled sweetly at her son. 

"i don't know mother... I just feel like i have no idea who i am anymore, and i definitely don't know what exactly that I want." 

he sighed. 

"No honey. Deep down, you know who you are and what you want. Love is always gonna require a huge leap of faith. A big scary leap over a hot pit of lava. You might end up heartbroken, but you might be the happiest person on the face of the earth. Maybe that's what makes you afraid of accepting what you actually want. Personally, I'm glad I took that leap." 

she said proudly. 

"Trust me when I say, I'm happy with your father now. I can't imagine my life without him at all. I've always known he's the one. When you're sure that he's the one, you can't just take it back. It doesn't work that way." 

she assured him while caressing Alec's back gently. 

"faith... " 

he said slowly under his nose but still she could hear him. She knew that moment, Alec has finally come to his senses. She smiled sweetly at Alec as he did too. Without saying anything, Alec hug her immediately after he saw her knowing smile that she knew Alec will definitely do the right thing now. She wish Alec would not give up on love, especially not before she met Magnus. Because from what she heard, Magnus was an amazing person who had been able to break down the wall Alec built up around his heart since the day Max came into their life. "thank you, mom. I'll keep that in mind." he said confidently trying to hide the fact that he was still afraid of losing Magnus for good. 

"great! I'm sure you'll do right by him." 

she caress Alec's cheek softly as she get up from his bed. He smiled sweetly at her feeling a little bit better. As his mother leave him alone in his room, he got lost in his thoughts. How can he do right by Magnus now? He hurt him too much already. How can he take it all back? 

*** 

The next day, Alec finished his lab class and walked to the parking lot with Underhill. Suddenly, he saw Magnus was waiting for him at his car. He can't believe it. Magnus still haven't given up on them. 

"have you make up with your boyfriend yet? You seemed distracted during the experiment just now." 

Underhill asked as he saw Magnus from afar. Alec shook his head. 

"don't waste on love like that, Alec. I can see how much you love him. What are you fighting for anyway? Is it worth it to let go someone so precious like that? Trust me, if he still came back after what you did yesterday, he's the only one that will be able to put up with you for a very long time. Don't let him go!" 

he encouraged him. 

"yeah, talk about love. I guess you're the only one that can stand your boyfriend, Raj. He's super grumpy and annoying!" 

Alec said jokingly. Then he laughed out loud as his lab partner gasped unbelievably. 

"you did not just insult my boyfriend!! " 

he said jokingly angry at him. 

"well, at least he didn't attack my friend for being too close to me." 

he smirked. Alec narrowed his eyes to him since he knew Underhill was talking about what Magnus did yesterday. Underhill laughed. 

"Okay man, I'll go first. My babe is waiting for me." 

he said as he saw Raj waiting in his car for him, which is a few cars away from Alec's. He said goodbye to him and walked to his car nervously. After yesterday, he didn't know if he deserve to even talk to Magnus. 

"hey..." 

Magnus said shyly as he saw Alec. 

"what are you doing here?" 

he asked slowly. 

"I saw you laughing again. You're really happy now? Without me?" 

Magnus asked sadly. He didn't even want to answer Alec's question. He just felt like he had to stop this nonsense too. If Alec really didn't want him back, why would he kept on holding on to him. Alec stay silent. He didn't know what to say. 

"It's funny how one event can change the outcome of your entire life, right? One day we're happy with each other, the next day, we drifted apart." 

Magnus scoffed. A part of him knew that it was his fault too. The way he handled the situation with Dot was the reason why they were in this exact situation right now. 

"i just wanna tell you something. You showed me that happiness is something that I can have in my life. So I'm here, to say that I'm thankful for that. I know that I said, I won't give up on us, but if there's really no place left for me in your heart, i guess i should learn to accept that." 

he continues. His voice sounded so sad that it really break Alec's heart. 

"do you still love me? After what I said to you yesterday?" 

Alec asked nervously looking at Magnus straight into his beautiful brown eyes. Magnus nodded lightly loving the fact that Alec was asking him with his sweet voice. They were both really got tired of fighting. 

"why? I don't think I deserve you anymore, Magnus." 

he said slowly feeling guilty about what he had put Magnus through because of his stupid insecurities. Magnus was surprised by what Alec just said. 

"because I'm an idiot! And I'm selfish! And I'm so in love with you that i don't wanna lose you!" 

Magnus said angrily. He hates the fact Alec decided for himself that he doesn't deserve Magnus. It was his choice to be with him or not. He should never think that way about them. He never thought he would still be disappointed in the last moment he was talking to Alec. So he just walked away from him. 

"take the leap, Alec!" 

Alec whispered to himself as he saw Magnus walking away from him. He was telling himself that again and again until he lose the sight of Magnus. He was too shocked hearing what Magnus said that his legs seemed to stuck on that very ground he was standing. 

*** 

"I love you, Magnus!" 

Alec yelled at him. Magnus stopped at his opened car door. He looked at Alec who was panting heavily. He just run from his car. Luckily he gets to Magnus before it was too late. He stood in front of his car. 

"honestly, I'm a mess right now! I turned my back on you and leave when I wanna stay. I should have hold you tight and never let you go." 

he said sincerely. 

"I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to do the worst thing to the point that it makes you wanna throw all of this away." 

his voice was shaking. 

"I'm a loser Magnus, I'm a coward. I was so scared of losing you that I let you go before I could even lose you. That's how stupid I am." 

he took a step closer to him. 

"I'm a hater too. I don't trust anyone around us. I don't want to believe that you would stay by my side forever. I was making excuses to not stay by your side too. I put all the blame on anyone else but me when I was the one who should be blamed for. I'm the one that's ruining everything." 

he shook his head lightly as he was hating himself. 

"if you're really not the one for me, I don't know why my soul feel glad the moment I saw you leaning against my car just now. I don't want to run away from you anymore. Is there any way that I can still stay in your life?" 

his eyes are filled with tears. 

"if I really don't need you anymore, I don't even know why I kept on crying myself to sleep every night this past few days, thinking of you." 

he started to cry. 

"i love you Magnus, I need your love, it has to be you, no matter what. I wanna look at you. I wanna think about you. I want to hold you, i want to kiss you. I wanna spend time with you, every day." 

he was sobbing hardly. His breathing was unstable. He can barely get his words out. 

"even if this doesn't work in the end, even if it all goes to hell, even if I'm miserable and alone, the smallest chance at the simple life with you is infinitely better than a perfect one without you." 

he said in between his crying. The tears streaming down his face so fast that Magnus couldn't stand only looking at it anymore. He closed the door and ran towards his boyfriend. He jumped on him crushing their lips together while his hands wrapped around Alec's neck and his legs tiptoed on the ground. He gave him the sweetest kiss filled with love that was never went away no matter what happens to them. He instantly closed his eyes from the touch of Magnus on his lips. Carefully placed his hands on Magnus' waist. The kiss was so soft, Alec felt like everything started to fall into place again. All of his insecurities were burned down through that kiss. He still didn't know if he deserve it but he definitely didn't want to disappoint Magnus anymore. He would do anything to keep him happy again. 

"don't ever cry like this ever again." 

Magnus said as he was breathing their air. Their lips were only a few millimeters apart. Their lips simply touched as he talked. 

"so is this the part where you said that this is our last kiss?" 

Alec asked cutely since Magnus was quoting him. 

"I know revenge is sweet but, your honesty is the sweeter now. So just kiss me." 

Magnus cooed softly sharing the same air between them. 

"but I still have a lot to say. There's so many things i wanted to tell you. I HAVE to tell you everything!!" 

he said seriously. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's enthusiastic voice. 

"okay, and I'll listen to every one of them. " 

Magnus said in between his kisses that he planted on Alec's lips after every word. Alec smiled sweetly realizing that kissing Magnus was everything he have been wanting to do. He leaned in slowly and brushed their lips together softly. He caressed his lips softly with his. Cherishing Magnus' lips like it was the most precious gift he had ever received his entire life. 

Suddenly, the rain started to pour. They were so into expressing their feelings that they didn't even notice how the sun covered by clouds which leads to the rain pouring down. Alec wanted to pulled Magnus away from the rain. He didn't want him to get sick. But Magnus didn't want to move. 

"hey, we should probably go. It will start to rain heavily." 

Alec said softly. He holds both of his hands gently. 

"no, no. Just wait. It's summer rain. It'll stop eventually." 

Magnus smiled at him lovingly. He intertwined their fingers together holding on to Alec's hands tightly. He looked up to the sky enjoying the rain that's pouring all over them. When his gaze met Alec's, they both chuckled softly. 

"promise me, this is forever." 

Magnus said promptly. His eyes were full of hope. He never lose hope when it comes to love. Especially his love towards Alec. 

"I promise." 

Alec said as they look into each other's eyes. He cupped Magnus' face and pulled him closer to his kiss him again passionately. Happily, Magnus hold onto both of Alec's hands that were cupping his face. He grabbed both of Alec's wrist while enjoying the kisses. The fact that their face were totally soaked and also their clothes have already been forgotten. Magnus licked Alec's lower lips making Alec opened his mouth letting Magnus' tongue in. Their tongue were dancing gracefully as well as their heads. Despite the coldness of the rain, warmth never leaves them. The love they have for each other warms their heart as well as their lips. The electricity that's running through their veins which has always been their thing also giving them the feelings of bewilderment which they didn't want it to ever end. they just kept on kissing in that miracle summer rain.


	18. Chapter 18

Kissing in the rain promising forever to each other wasn't enough for them to let go of each other just yet. As the coldness creeps in, they both get into Magnus' car.

"you look like a cat with that spiky wet hair." 

Alec laughed looking at Magnus as he tried to dry himself. 

"and you look like a cute mouse that fell into the drain with that messy hair of yours." 

Magnus laughed as he gave some tissues to him since he didn't have anything to dry themselves with. 

"so, are we like Tom and Jerry then?" 

Alec said shyly making laughter escaped both of their mouths afterwards. 

"yeah, we're definitely Tom and Jerry. Even though they're fighting a lot, they still can't live without each other. And I definitely don't want to know the other side of the world without you in it." 

Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. He really meant what he said. He really didn't know how to live if he let go of Alec. He felt relieved knowing that Alec still felt the same way too. Alec leaned in quickly to kiss Magnus passionately again. He put one of his hands behind his neck making him facing his side so that he could kiss him full on his lips. Magnus smiled in that kiss and immediately kiss him back with putting his hand on the back Alec's head too on the other side. Spontaneously he lifted up himself and crossed to the other side of the seat landing himself on Alec's lap. His knee were between Alec's hips. Alec put his hands on Magnus' hips and squeezed it tightly as he was sitting on him. Magnus moaned against his mouth letting Alec's tongue in to explore his mouth. Their tongue were dancing again in a way Magnus cant explain how much he missed it. Alec sucked his tongue making him moaned loudler. Alec's lips trailed down to his jawline and then giving Magnus hot kisses on his neck. Magnus was panting softly as Alec was kissing him on his sensitive spot. He played with Alec's hair at first, then his hand went to the side of the seat and pulled the something which makes Alec's seat go down instantly. Alec was startled by that sudden push. Magnus smirked as he saw how surprised Alec was. Then, Magnus started to take turn and shower his boyfriend with wet hot steamy kisses on his neck. He suck and bite it softly yet enough to make Alec moaned lightly as it leaves him a pretty good lovebite. Magnus licked Alec's neck proudly after. His lips went back to Alec's lips kissing him full on mouth once again. Magnus rested his hand on Alec's chest running his fingers on it. Slowly it went down and slipped into Alec's pants. Before it gets to his half hard member, Alec stopped him. He took his hands and kissed his fingers softly. 

"we're still in college, Magnus." 

he whispered. 

"should we go somewhere else then?" 

Magnus asked cheekily. 

"i would really love that but my car is still here." 

Alec said apologetically. He was implying that they really cannot do it right now. Then Magnus jumped back to the driver seat. He crossed his arms sulking. 

"why is the world always against us? Seriously, haven't the universe know yet that we will always find our way back to each other no matter what?" 

Magnus pouted. Alec laughed listening to his boyfriend's whining. 

"hey, believe me...there's nothing more that I want than makes you happy right now. So, what about, we have a boys night out tonight? It's been a while since we went clubbing. I'll tell the others. You in?" 

Alec suggested excitedly. Magnus pouted at first but then he grinned widely thinking that it was a great idea. 

"sure. Why not..." 

he said cutely. 

"great! Now give me one more kiss and we'll meet again tonight." 

Alec demanded making Magnus chuckled cutely. Magnus turns to Alec and pouted his lips waiting for Alec to come to him while closing his eyes. Alec smiled sweetly looking at his cute boyfriend. He leaned in and kiss Magnus on his cheek. He opened his eyes immediately at the touch of Alec's lips on his cheek. He frowned his eyebrows to Alec. Alec smiled shyly. He cupped Magnus' face and kissed his frowny forehead making him stop frowning. 

"thank you for not giving up on me." 

Alec said softly. Magnus just blinked cutely at him. He was glad too that he didn't. 

"I love you Magnus. I feel like I'm ready for love. And I just want you to know that I'm yours." 

Alec said shyly and kiss Magnus on his nose. Magnus smiled sweetly as he saw Alec blushed. 

"I love you more Alexander. I'm yours too, forever." 

he pulled Alec by his collar and brushed their lips together softly. He was stealing the kiss he had waited for. 

"now go, don't make me cry here. I'll see you tonight." 

Magnus pushed him away. If he didn't let him go now, they would be making out in his car until evening. Alec chuckled softly hearing his bossy boyfriend. Magnus started the engine and just waiting for Alec to get out of his car. Alec gave him one more quick kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Magnus gasped jokingly and looked at him. 

"see you tonight, baby." 

He smirked and winked seductively at Magnus as he get out of his car. Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec as he saw him walked away to his car. Alec was smiling happily too. He was relieved that he took the leap. That leap of faith. All he want to do now is to tell Magnus everything about himself, and his insecurities. He was going to trust Magnus with all his heart. 

***

"cheers to the end of our torture cause by these two idiots!" 

Jace said as he raised glass. Everyone laughed as they clinking their glass together and so did Alec and Magnus while looking at each other. They were definitely agreeing on the fact that they were idiots. Two idiots in love. 

"but why you guys are the one who felt tortured. I suffer the most!" 

Magnus complained looking at everyone one by one. Alec just laugh. He has no say in this at all. Everything is definitely his fault. 

"no! We are! This guy right here were putting us all in a misery and torture by putting on his cheerful self. Seriously, his cheerful side is more creepier than the coldness he's been giving you." 

Jace disagree on Magnus. 

"yeah! So true! Even looking at his smile scared us to death since we knew it's not coming from his heart." 

Simon said dramatically. 

"talk about heart... You won my sister's heart huh?" 

Alec raised one of his eyebrows to him. Simon stunned. Suddenly all eyes are on him. 

"and you both are okay with that?" 

Alec asked looking at his two other friends. Magnus smiled sweetly at his caring boyfriend. He loves to see Alec caring about his friends like that. 

"yeah man. We're fine. Waters under the bridge." 

Meliorn said and tapped on Simon's shoulder. 

"I'm not, but! I'm happy for him. To Simon! The man of our queen." 

Raphael said sincerely as he raised his glass and took a shot. 

"huhh... Talk about idiots... Who told you to fall in love with the same girl. Don't we have a very bad example for that already?" 

Jace said sarcastically referring to Alec who clearly was fighting for one guy too. But that was far from it considering Magnus was already in love with him from the start. 

"oh and by the way, party at my lake house tomorrow night! Make sure you guys come okay!" 

Jace continue excited. He had to say that before everyone went dancing cuz some of them might not come back. Jace knew they would definitely made their way back without saying goodbye. 

"what? Seriously? Why didn't I know about it? " 

Magnus asked curiously. 

"cuz I just planned for it." 

Jace said proudly. 

"we're going?" 

Magnus asked Alec cutely. 

"what? Seriously? You're asking him? You have to come!" 

Jace said annoyed. 

"I'll go if you go." 

Alec answer softly. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec. 

"ok I'll go." 

he let out his tongue to Jace. Those trio were already gone dancing by then. 

"now let's dance!" 

Magnus screamed excited after taking another shot. He was already jumping up and down letting the music flowing through his body. He looks very happy. All he wanted to do is just enjoying the night. Everything he had ever wanted has finally come true. Fixing things with Alec. He pulled Alec's hand excitedly wanting to conquer the dance floor together. Alec laughed looking at his excitement. 

"I think I'm gonna take more shots. I'll join you later." 

he said to Magnus while showing him more shots. Magnus pouted. 

"okay. But don't make me wait for too long. I'll miss you." 

he smirked and make his way through the crowd to dance in the middle of the dance floor. 

"planning on getting drunk, brother?" 

Jace asked. 

"nope! Not tonight." 

he smiled with a very meaningful smile but Jace didn't even know what it means. 

"luckily he didn't suspect anything right?" 

Jace said suddenly. 

"yeah, you're right. And I have one more thing I need you to do for me. Can I count on you?" 

Alec asked earnestly. 

"sure Man! Anything you need.." 

Jace said sincerely. After a while talking, Jace made his way to the dance floor as well. He always love boys night out since he can dance wildly all night long without having to worry that Clary would saw how ridiculously he dance. Alec scoffed looking at his excited best friend and lay off the drink. He wanted to stay sober tonight. From afar, he saw his beautiful used-to-be-stranger dancing gracefully. He walked towards him from behind and catch his waistline slipping his hand under his shirt. Magnus smiled knowing it was him from the touch of Alec's hands. 

"hey beautiful.." 

Alec whispered near his ear and kiss it making him chuckled since it tickles. He then turned Magnus to him aggressively and swiftly showered him with passionate kisses on his neck. 

"Alexander, are you drunk already?" 

Magnus said impressed with his sudden passionate action. They were moving in sync with the music with their body stuck together. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck while Alec's lips were exploring his neck with his hands holding onto his waistline. 

"and let you leave me alone again? No. Not tonight." 

Alec said as he looked up to him. Magnus looked at him with a questioning look. He didn't understand what Alec is talking about. 

"have I told you how i went to the club again the night after you just leave me even when I'm not done dancing with you yet?" 

he said jokingly angry. 

"what? You went back to look for me?" 

Magnus grinned impressed. 

"I.. Wow... Why Alexander?" 

Magnus was still processing. 

"because I love you! Is there any other reason for that?" 

he said sincerely. 

"and I should have just kiss you harder so that you won't even think about leaving me. But I was too drunk that night to even think properly. The night I wish I never have drank at all. The night I wish I remembered everything." 

Alec babbling out his frustration making Magnus laughed throwing his head back. His laughter makes Alec bend forward since he pulled Alec to him as he was holding onto his neck. Alec just smiled lovingly looking at his cute laughing boyfriend. 

"and I'm mad at you. For leaving me and act like nothing happened. But even though i didn't remember, I still fall in love with you all over again. How epic is that?!" 

Alec continue while yelling that last sentence. Magnus bit his lower lips while smiling happily looking at his lovely boyfriend. 

"i love you Magnus." 

Alec said slowly but Magnus couldn't hear him under all those loud music. But he can see how his lips move so he knows what he said anyway. 

"I. Love. You. Too." 

Magnus said it with just the movements of his lips since he knows Alec can understand him too. Alec smirked mischievously and pulled him up and crushed their lips together. They kissed passionately ignoring everyone else in the club. 

"we're gonna make some new memories tonight and I promise I won't run away again and I'll make you remember everything tiny bit pieces of it." 

Magnus said confidently as they broke the kiss. Alec was glad to hear that and just promptly pulled him closer. His hands move down to his hips making Magnus gasped at the touch of him. He smirked proudly as he knows that his touch was making Magnus crazy. Then Magnus pulled him by his neck until their foreheads touched. There's no more words after that. All they were doing is just stare into each other's eyes while dancing the night away. 

***

"uhm.. Magnus.. Ah... I think.. We should.. Uhmm... Probably stop by now.." 

Alec said in between his panting. Magnus was just keep on kissing him nonstop. He was recklessly kissing him not wanting to stop with his knees in between Alec's thighs. He was biting Alec's lower lips while Alec was talking. 

"just a little bit more.." 

Magnus said as he continued kissing Alec while grinding on top of him. They were making out in Alec's car passionately since they arrived at the lakehouse. Yes, Herondale's lakehouse. The party started a while ago and they have arrived safely almost an hour ago. But Magnus didn't feel like partying that night. He just wanted to spend time together with Alec. Alec had ignore him for a week. It would be a lie to say that he was not dying to kiss him all the time. 

"Magnus, we've been doing this for like..." 

Alec glanced at the clock in his car. 

"half an hour? Wow... " 

Alec continue and even he himself was impressed. 

"uhm.. You're right...we should just skip this and just make love instead." 

Magnus whispered closely to his ear as his hands slipped under Alec's shirt. Alec groaned softly feeling the warm touch of Magnus. But Alec has other plans for him tonight, so he tried not to go further. 

"uhm baby, we should really go inside now. They must have been waiting for us already." 

Alec said slowly as he took Magnus' hands and put them on his chest. 

"so what? You don't like me kissing you anymore?" 

Magnus pouted and sit up straight and leaned back from Alec. 

"what? That's ridiculous." 

Alec yanked Magnus to him and kissed his lips softly again. When Magnus smiled in that kiss, Alec was feeling better. Then he broke the kiss and tilted his head to Magnus trying to act cute. 

"so...can we go inside now?" 

Alec asked cutely. 

"hm.. Okay. But don't regret it if I don't talk to you tonight. I bet Izzy and Clary are dying to talk to me about this." 

Magnus said referring to their making up. Even if they weren't curious, Magnus was still going to tell them. But obviously it would be a total lie if they weren't a bit curious about it tho. 

"hmm... I don't like the sound of that but.." 

Alec pulled Magnus again for another kiss. He immediately squeezed Magnus' hips tightly making him moaned. He took the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth swiftly and elegantly. He was completely giving Magnus the most passionate kiss he had ever received. He covered his mouth with his warmth and love that Magnus could never even forget. 

"well, I think that will do for tonight." 

Alec licked his lips while smirking seductively at Magnus who was still recovering from the kiss. Magnus was really feeling a little bit of lightheaded from the kiss. 

"in a hindsight... We should probably just continue." 

he said as he cleared his throat with his eyes still closed. Then he leaned in slowly to Alec again. Alec chuckled. 

"we are never going to stop aren't we?" 

he said in between his laugh. Their lips were close enough that they brushed slightly as Alec talk. Magnus shook his head lightly with a sweet smile and kiss him again. He suck Alec's lips slightly and finally letting go of him. 

"okay. You're right. We should go and show our faces then get the hell out of here. Deal?" 

Magnus grinned excitedly. 

"Deal!" 

he shrugged his shoulders. Then both of them get out of the car through the same door. Well, not weird at all. Firstly, Magnus got out and fixing his clothes and also biting his lips so that it doesn't look swollen. Then he made Alec do the same which he happily obliged. 

"there you are!!!" 

Jace said half angry as soon as he saw Magnus and Alec walking into his house. 

"I've been waiting for ages! You guys are the worst." 

he pouted. 

"sorry, we got stuck in... My car." 

Alec said shyly. Jace gave him a questioning look. 

"he mean traffic. We're stuck in traffic." 

Magnus said shyly while patting Alec's chest. Then he laughed awkwardly. 

"whatever man. As long as you both here. Let's get this party started!!" 

Jace yelled loudly even though the party looked like it was already started for a while considering he was already half drunk. Suddenly Izzy, Clary and Cat pulled Magnus away from Alec. They were already looking at him like some kind of food from afar before kidnapping him from the love of his life. Magnus gave Alec his i-told-you-so face and just walked away with the girls. Alec just waved at him while laughing happily. 

"OMG! You did it!! You bring Alec back to us!!!" 

Izzy said happily. Magnus smiled proudly. 

"tell us everything!" 

Clary demands. 

"girls, I actually don't really know what happen. We just sorta make up. He came to me and say sorry. Then I forgive him." 

Magnus said innocently. 

"what? Seriously? You didn't torture the guy? He seriously need some beating you know?!" 

izzy said angrily and the other were just nodded agreeing. Magnus laughed. 

"oh come on guys... It's not like I can live without him you know... So I might as well just forgive him." 

he said innocently. 

"hm... Okay Mags. I just wish there's no other epic fight between you two. Cuz I seriously can't stand looking at you all sad and depressed anymore. Promise me you'll be happy from now on?" 

Cat said softly. She just wanted her best friend to be happy cuz he deserves it. 

"thanks Cat! I can't promise you anything but I'll keep that in mind." 

he winked at her and gives her a hug. He knew that she was just worried about him and he really appreciate it. Then the other two girl join the hug making it a group hug. They all laughed happily afterwards and just keep talking about everything. It's been so long since they're having some heart to heart talk because was too busy trying to get Alec back. Now it's all good. Magnus feel like he could finally relax, chill and take a moment for himself. Sometimes he can see Alec looking at him from a far giving him that cheeky smile. Both knew that they couldn't just show their faces and leave. They're the guest of honor. So like it or not, they have to stay for a while. 

"Magnus! Hey.. " 

someone called out for him. He turned around and it's Camille. 

"oh hey! You're here too?" 

he asked excitedly. It's been so long since they've met because Camille went to other college with her boyfriend. 

"yeah... Got specially invited." 

she shrugged proudly. Magnus smiled sweetly not sure if he wanted to know why or what she's talking about. 

"so... Dance with me? It's been a while since i met you. We should catch up." 

she said softly. She has always been the friendly one. Magnus accepted her hand and they dance together. They were just talking about the college life at first while dancing so ridiculously to the beat of some rock songs. They were laughing and smiling at each other until the music went on slow beat. Spontaneously, Camille put her hand on his neck and his hand placed on her waist. 

"okay.. This is weird isn't it?" 

he said awkwardly. Camille laughs. 

"yeah.. I mean, who play a slow song in a party." 

she said in between her laugh. 

"yeah, since they did, I think i should go find my boyfriend first and ask him to dance to this." 

Magnus smiled sweetly at her and about to leave. 

"wait... Just a little bit longer. I still have a lot to catch up with you." 

she said cutely. 

"okay, it's not everyday we see each other right?" 

Magnus scoffed. Camille was glad to hear that so she peck Magnus on his cheek softly making him startle. 

"what was that for?" 

he widened his eyes. He didn't think it was a good idea to be friendly at the moment considering Alec and him just make up. 

"nothing. For being your cute self." 

she said innocently. 

"well thank you for the dance. I think I'm gonna go find Alec now. I miss him already." 

he said as he faked his smile. He was afraid that if Alec saw, he might misunderstood him again. 

"yeah, sure, okay." 

she nodded lightly and let go of Magnus. As he walked away, he saw Stan, Camille's boyfriend went to her and continue dancing with her. By then, he was relieved. Camille still together with her boyfriend. So she's just being friendly just now, with no ulterior motive. 

"hey, have you seen Alec?" 

he asked the second he saw Jace. 

"uhm, I think he saw.. " 

Jace said with worries showing the his cheek, referring to the fact the Camille pecked him. 

"he went upstairs immediately after. I bet he's in the balcony. He always there when he needs to relax. Don't worry. It'll be fine. " 

Jace said which makes him worry more. Now Magnus was just nervous. It's been one day, now they're going to have another problem. No. This is nothing. Not a problem at all. Magnus tried to stay calm as he went looking for Alec. 

"Alexander?" 

Magnus called out to him slowly as he saw Alec standing outside at the balcony. As he closed the door so that the music doesn't sound too loud, he walked to Alec slowly. 

"i think, relationship is not all bed of roses, you know..." 

Alec said without looking at Magnus. Magnus was speechless. Alec was standing facing his back on Magnus. Since he was afraid by Alec's sudden mood change, he stood still behind him. 

"you know why we didn't talk much about our little brother, Max? Because he's not our brother. I mean, he is. We just have a different mother." 

Alec continued while Magnus was still speechless. He rested his weight on the balcony with his arms. 

"yeah, my father cheated on her. Or what he called a moment of weakness." 

Alec scoffed sarcastically. He said looking down on the lake at the back of the house. 

"so, have you ever wonder why I didn't believe in love?" 

Alec said promptly. 

"hey, I promise nothing happened between me and Camille. We're just catching up. That doesn't bother you right?" 

Magnus said worried. He can't listen to the reason why he didn't believe in love if Alec was doubting him right now. Alec smirked but Magnus couldn't see him. 

"It's because I thought love is all about trust." 

Alec was totally ignoring what Magnus just said. 

"my mom, she stayed by his side and love him still, despite all the pain he gave her. It scares the hell out of me to see how she can endure it. Because of love, she can. I honestly hate that kind of love. I don't believe that kind of love exists. How can she still trust him after all that? Maybe it was the fear of loneliness that's been mistaken by love. Who knows right?" 

he smirked. 

"but she said, it's love. Love is about being vulnerable and have faith. Being vulnerable is about getting hurt. Isn't it? But why? Why you wanted to get hurt by someone you love? That's ridiculous. For example us, I wish you would hurt me harder than I hurt you, but you didn't. You're always the nice one. Sometimes I don't even know what you see in me." 

Alec said sadly as he turned to Magnus. He shook his head lightly to him. 

"hey stop! What are you talking about? I'm not hurt. I love you. I'm not enduring anything. I just love you. I didn't endure love. I embrace it." 

he said softly as he cupped Alec's face. Alec smiled sweetly. 

"what about the time I was being harsh to you. Don't you hate me?" 

Alec asked earnestly. 

"no! Of course I don't hate you. But doesn't mean I don't hate the way you handled things." 

Magnus said spontaneously. 

"well, that makes the two of us." 

Alec scoffed. 

"you know what's worst?" 

Alec took Magnus' hand from his face and hold it down tightly. 

"i was giving excuses to myself that it's not possible to love more than one person. It's actually true tho, but it only applies to one type of love. Just for the love of your life. Every type love is different. The way you love your family is not the same with the way you love that one special person in your life. But I tend to look at it as the same way. So I don't like it when you love someone else too. And you know what my biggest insecurity is? It's the fact that you're a bi, and I'm gay. Basically, my competition would double as much as yours. I never told anyone this, but it's true. It's stupid right? That's why, I get really insecure if it's a girl. Not that i would feel better if a guy hit on you. It's all just an excuse." 

Alec looked down on their hands. Magnus was just silently listen to him. He didn't know what to say. Alec stated his insecurities and the reason he shouldn't too. So basically it's not what he's worried about anymore. There's something else but Magnus couldn't find it in between his words. 

"maybe it's the worst in me trying not to love, but the best in me really wants to." 

he said slowly. 

"I've been hoping someone would love you better than I do too. You said once, that love is about their happiness, not ours. As long as you are happy, I'm happy. And of course you're hurt, why wouldn't you? I didn't even say the sweetest thing to you." 

he sighed. 

"I don't need sweet words. I'm happy with just being with you. You're precious, I love you more than anyone. You are an unbelievable miracle that came to me and no one can love me the way you do." 

Magnus assured him. Alec sighed. Magnus was still defending him. Even when he did bad things, don't want to admit how he had hurt him. Alec just wanted Magnus to be mad at him but Magnus always stay calm at times like this. 

"do you trust me?" 

Alec asked earnestly. 

"of course." 

he replied softly. 

"then why can't you tell me that you're hurt too? I've been rude to you. Shouldn't you have felt the slightest bit of angry at me?" 

Alec said half angry. Sometimes, Magnus just didn't realize that he was hiding his feelings to make others feel better. But Alec didn't want that. He just want Magnus to open up to him, completely, every single time they were fighting. 

"what is wrong with you?! I'm fine Alexander! What do you keep pushing? You're confusing me." 

Magnus frowned. 

"confusion is the part of it. That means that something's there. You're scared of what I would do since I saw her kissing you. You're afraid that I might get insecure again about it. You know why you're feeling that way? It's because you don't trust me just yet. I took a leap of faith to come to you! I wanna trust you with all my heart, but you didn't. It's not me that's doubting you, it's you. You doubt me for a second that I might leave you again aren't you? Cuz I saw you with her. Guess what, I asked her to do that. So that I would see if you would come running to me to explain everything. I don't need that anymore Magnus. I just need you to be true to me. So that I can do right by you again." 

Alec said softly. 

"what? You made her kiss me?" 

Magnus sounded bitter. It's like that's all he heard. He was being tested? He hates even at the thought of that. 

"Magnus, when i told you about my parents, I'm not putting myself in my mom's place. I'm putting myself in my dad's. I hurt you, but you stay and forgive me like nothing happened... I don--" 

Alec said calmly but Magnus cut him off. 

"shut up. I can't hear this anymore. Fine, you're right. I hate you for what you did say to me. You said i was a spoiled child? Then what about you?! And what?! You said forever and always but then it's too much for you? You never knew how much it actually hurts when you said you wanna break up with me. Multiple times! So what, if I just forgive you and wanted things to go back to normal? Can't I just bury my feelings and started all over again? I just want to love you. But no! You just don't want to let it go, do you? You just want me to break down to the point that I just hates all your guts and leave you alone. That's all you wanted right? So that you can be with your new study buddy? Great. Why didn't I see that one coming?" 

Magnus scoffed sarcastically. 

"what? Magnus that's not--" 

Alec was shocked when he suddenly mention his new study buddy. Again Magnus cut him off. 

"you know what!? Maybe we can fix this things, but the best and the worst in me doesn't want to anymore. So there it goes, you hurt me, and I hate you for that. And I know I deserve better than this. Happy?" 

Magnus smirked and looked straight into his boyfriend's hazel eyes. 

"and I thought we're going to be just fine.." 

he scoffed and walked away from the balcony. He was just so tired of fighting. He just need to cool down. Deep in his heart, he actually felt relieved to get everything out of his mind. That was his insecurities too. He was afraid that if he told all of his vulnerable feeling, Alec would leave him again. He just never realized it until now. Little did he know, Alec was relieved too. 

Alec run after Magnus quickly. He caught his hand and took him upstairs. One more special floor for them. 

"what are you doing? Let go of me! Isn't this what you want? Me, finally giving up on you and feed all of your insecurities?" 

Magnus said loudly. He wanted him to hear every word and make sure his voice didn't drowned in those music downstairs. Alec just quietly walking, taking Magnus away from the noise. He took him to the rooftop. There's a big terrace up there. Once they get there, he saw that it was beautifully decorated. There's a lot of lights hanging around it. There were also some pillow with a few blankets on a big soft mat enclosed the terrace floor and small cute fairy light placed around the mat. It's very beautiful and breathtaking. A very romantic place to be with Alec at the moment. 

"what is all this?" 

Magnus asked shocked. Alec let go of his hand as he saw Magnus walked towards the lights but then he stopped, waiting for Alec to answer him. 

"I'm sorry. I had to. I just don't want you to just forget what I did. You have to tell me how much you hated me for what I did, let it all out, so that I will never do it again." 

Alec said softly as he took Magnus by his hand again and sat him down on the mat. Magnus was dumbfoundedly following him. The place was too beautiful that he just got mesmerized by it. 

"now, I want to be honest. Real honest with you. I just don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm really sorry for hurting you. But if you just tell me about it, I promise I'll do better." 

Alec said sincerely. They were both sitting on the mat, folding their legs in front of each other. Alec sit closely to him that their knees touch. He looked straight into his boyfriend's brown eyes and smiled lovingly. 

"I know you have your insecurities too. I can see it in your eyes how much you're afraid of losing me just like I do too. But i don't want you to just bury your feelings just so we could be happy. Cuz deep inside, you wont be truly happy. We should talk it out like a normal couple. Although I'm not sure if normal couple really apply to us." 

Alec chuckled softly. 

"because, even though you said you hated me, your eyes sparkled like you're still in love with me. Despite being in that dark balcony just now, your eyes still sparkle like diamonds, Magnus! I believe your eyes more than your words. That's why I have the courage to try this all over again. We can fix this. Our dysfunctional relationship. The fact that we're always fighting whenever we had the chance to. The fact that we love each other very passionately and not wanting to let each other go even for one second. We are perfectly imperfect. And I'm glad that we find our way back to each other. I also want to thank my lucky star for that night." 

Alec looked up to the sky. 

"the night that I'm not sober enough to remember. But it's the start of it all. I'm still in love with you no matter what happen to us. No matter who stumble upon your path, wanting to break us up. I will never give up on us. Will you trust me? Give me one more chance?" 

he begged him as he gazed turned back to Magnus. 

"you know, this is like the third chance already right? Who does that? Who gave people third chance? Even second chance are hard to come by. Now you're asking me for the third one? What the fuck!?" 

Magnus was flabbergasted while Alec just chuckled cutely. 

"yeah you're right. But we're even. I asked for a break up once, and you did too. Why did I have to ask for a chance every time tho?" 

Alec suddenly wondered. 

"because I'm the nice one, remember? I don't talk harshly to you when i ask for a break up. And you didn't say it once, you said it a lot of times. So no, we're not even, and you have to do better than this. For the third chance." 

Magnus smirked. He loves torturing Alec like this. 

"fine, you're absolutely right. I'm so sorry for asking for a break up one too many times. And I'm so sorry for what i said to you. And I'm so sorry for lying to you." 

Alec said apologetically. Magnus frowned his eyebrows, lying? What he was talking about? 

"what did you lie to me about?" 

he asked half angry. 

"about that forever and always. Forever is probably not enough for me to make it up for all my fault to you and definitely not a very long time even if I get to spend it all with you. Because you're just so precious to me. I need more than forever with you. And always is never too much. It's the only word that can explain how long I will love you. And the answer is, always. I will always love you." 

Alec said solemnly making Magnus blushed shyly. 

"so will you forgive me now? Oh and I'm sorry for making Camille kiss you. I just want to make you let out of your anger. I was just doing what I thought best. If I'm wrong, just tell me. I won't do it again." 

he said apologetically again. Magnus sighed slowly. 

"you did the right thing actually. I never thought I would feel better after telling you how I really felt. I shouldn't have keep that feeling from you, even when it's not a good feeling." 

he said slowly knowing that Alec was right too. What he did was probably the best for them, and they really needs to go all out on what they're feeling so that they can really start fresh. 

"okay fine. Last chance! I will forgive you if you promise me this..." 

Magnus said cutely and showed his fingers to him. Starting with his pinky finger. 

"one, promise me, we won't fight again." 

Alec chuckled softly hearing the first rule. Magnus punched his chest softly while narrowing his eyes to Alec. 

"okay, okay, I promise." 

he said in between his chuckling. Then he made his pinky promise. Tangling his fingers with Magnus'. 

"two, don't push me away when things get crazy." 

he said while opening up his another finger. Alec just nodded cutely while moving their hand playfully. 

"three, promise to love me no matter how hard it gets. Don't stop believing in love, or even in me. Because this, us, is real!" 

he said firmly as he opened his middle finger next. 

"I promise! Anything else?" 

Alec said lovingly. Magnus shook his head lightly and smiled. 

"okay, my turn, close your eyes, but just stay still with your hands." 

Alec said softly while their pinky finger still tangled together. Magnus happily obliged. Alec reach his hand under the pillow and took a small box he had placed it there. He opened it and took it out. There was two rings with his name and Magnus' carved in it. He took the one with his name and put it on Magnus. Magnus instantly opened his eyes at the touch of that ring on his finger. 

"what is this Alexander?" 

he asked shocked but he was smiling from ear to ear. He really loves surprise like this. Even though it looks like just a simple ring, it was a symbol of love. He loves it so much. 

"it's our couple ring. I had especially customized it for us. You like it? I had it done in just one day , you know. But it turns out perfectly." 

he said satisfied. 

"what do you mean custom made? Didn't you just buy it?" 

Magnus looked closely at the ring, maybe there's something special about it that he was missing because the ring looks just like a normal couple ring to him. He smiled sweetly at his curious boyfriend. Then Alec took his ring and show it to Magnus. MAGNUS BANE'S. 

"did you see your name in here? This is mine. Cuz you are mine. And i am yours." 

he said proudly and about to put it on his own finger but Magnus stopped him. He took the ring and put it on Alec. Then he smile cutely at him. He took off his ring for a while to see the name too. ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD'S. He smiled sweetly at his ring. He loves it so much. 

"you like it?" 

Alec asked softly. 

"I love it Alexander! Put this on for me again please." 

he said cutely making Alec giggled at his cute boyfriend. He took the ring and put it on Magnus again. They stared into each other's eyes with the softest smile on their faces. Slowly, they leaned in and brushed their lips together gently. 

"i love you, Magnus. I will love you unconditionally." 

Alec said softly after their broke that short but meaningful kiss. Magnus grinned widely. Alec's sincerity shines brighter than the lights that surrounded them. Swiftly Magnus pushed Alec down into the pile of pillows. He smiled mischievously at him. 

"you really like it don't you?" 

Alec scoffed. 

"like what?" 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders acting like he was innocent. 

"being on top of me? You always do that whenever you had the chance." 

Alec giggled at his naughty boyfriend. His hands were on Alec's chest and his knees trapped Alec's waist inside of them. That mischievous smile never leave his face. 

"yeah, you're right. I love it. I love you so much that I don't know how to stop myself from jumping on you every time I had the chance to." 

Magnus giggled cutely as he said that. 

"but let's make this clear. You are still my boyfriend and I am still yours. Right?" 

Magnus said slowly. 

"isn't it obvious when I gave you that ring?" 

Alec said jokingly angry. Magnus laughed. 

"yeah okay. But why so suddenly? I mean, we've been together for almost 4 months. Why now?" 

he asked while showing his couple ring. 

"because I’m mad at you, for being so cute and changing my mood and altering my rude. And the way you keep holding on to me, makes the old me pass away. So I tore down my wall, and make a room in my heart for you. And with this, I'm telling myself that I will never let you go again. Happy?" 

Alec said seriously. 

"hm.. Maybe.. " 

Magnus shrugged. Alec gasped hearing his unimpressed voice. Then he leaned in to kiss Alec but Alec turned away. 

"Alexander, look at me." 

Magnus frowned. 

"nope. Not until you tell me that i made you happy." 

Alec pouted cutely making Magnus chuckled inside. He just bit his lip and hold Alec's face his one hand and make Alec look at him. 

"I love you so fucking much Alexander Gideon Lightwood! and being loved by you is the epitome of a fulfilled life. I am content! No matter how sad or mad you made me feel, happiness is always coming along with it. So yes, you made me happy, even when I'm resentful. And I'm pretty sexy when I'm resentful. So I don't mind being one too. " 

Magnus said zealously. Alec blushed hardly and just quickly pulled Magnus in for a deep kiss making Magnus chuckled inside. Alec gracefully rolled Magnus over so that he was on top which makes Magnus startled. Alec just wanted to lie down for a moment with his boyfriend. He broke the kiss and lie next to Magnus. He sighed relieved. Magnus smiled sweetly at Alec as he pulled Alec's arm to lay his head on it. He knew he just wanted to just stargazing and think. 

"you know there's a lot of pillows I've prepared for us right?" 

Alec said sarcastically. 

"i know. But you're the cosiest pillow I have ever lay down on. So bear with me." 

Magnus pouted. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist while lying on his side. He also tangled his leg with one of Alec's. He just like being that clingy. 

"I'll bear with you even when you choke me to death, Magnus." 

he said softly and planted a kiss on top of his head. Magnus chuckled cutely listening to Alec's sarcastic voice. Then, they fall in a deep silence thinking about each other even though they were just there with them. Like two idiots in love. Alec felt very happy at that very moment. He let out every little thing that has been bothering him and so did Magnus. This time, no matter what obstacles that will be coming to their way, he thinks he really going to get through it. Maybe. But it's worth the effort. Magnus is worth fighting for. He marked that words inside his mind that very moment. Magnus smiled sweetly knowing that it was all worth it. It doesn't matter what he said or what he did, because their love is an unchanging love anyway. 

"hey...did you remember the deal we make before coming here? That we just show our face and get the hell out of here?" 

Magnus broke the silence and lay on his stomach putting his weight on both of his elbows. 

"yeah, so?" 

Alec turned to lay down on his side and rested his head on his hand. 

"so? You ask me so? Why exactly did we want to get the hell out of here in the first place?" 

Magnus said madly, but madly in love, to be accurate. 

"hm.. To continue what we were doing in the car?" 

Alec said with his pouty lips. He tried not to sound excited about it. 

"yess exactly! So?" 

Magnus said eagerly anticipating and smiled mischievously. Alec scoffed looking at his cute boyfriend. 

"come here you beautiful creature!" 

Alec pulled Magnus to him for the passionate kiss he have been wanting to get since he get out of Alec's car. Magnus smiled widely in that kiss. 

"stop grinning! I can't kiss you properly if you keep on smiling happily like this." 

Alec complains. 

"i can't help it! You make me so happy." 

he chuckled softly looking at his eager boyfriend. Alec just narrowed his eyes to Magnus. He took the pillows and place it behind Magnus so that when he pushed Magnus down, his head landed on that pillows. 

"you're so gentle, you know? That's why I can't forget about you. I never regret giving you my first time. You took care of me so well that I couldn't ask for anything better." 

Magnus said softly as he wrapped his arms around Alec's neck. Alec's heart melted from his sincere voice. 

"and I will take care of you for a very long time." 

Alec whispered to him and crushed their lips together. He breathe Magnus in. Alec kissed him so passionately that makes Magnus moaned against his mouth. As he opened his mouth, Alec took the chance to slip his tongue in and explore his boyfriend's mouth. Magnus' mind went blank as Alec's hand were caressing his head. Alec's scent and warmth were making him lightheaded again. The soft voice of Alec were playing inside his mind. He knew that the words was built to last this time. An everlasting love and promise. That night, they just make love to each other from dusk till dawn. With a promise to love each other until they took their last breath on this earth.


End file.
